


my sin, my soul

by orphan_account



Series: light of my life, fire of my loins [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, One Shot Collection, Smut, bc I’m too gay to write about men, dom/sub dynamics, jk I know there's gonna be sum kinky shit, oh i almost forgot, probably sum kinky shit too tbh, there's prob gonna be a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles from the 'light of my life, fire of my loins' universe.





	1. i know love and lust don’t always keep the same company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka that scene from chapter 6 where they confess their love.
> 
> CW too much romance and too many love confessions also there's a little porn, but it's like sweet porn and also slight mention of bdsm/restraints

Brooke absolutely loves seeing Vanessa completely submissive, loved seeing her fucked out expression as Brooke fingered her, relentlessly. Brooke doesn’t just like Vanessa like this, though. Of course, Brooke thinks Vanessa’s the prettiest and the sexiest thing she’s ever laid eyes on, but there’s something about how Brooke feels when Vanessa’s not naked and panting, there’s something about her when she smiles and when she speaks that makes Brooke’s heart flutter, rather than her cunt. Brooke loves her, she’s sure of it. Brooke, who’s confident and cool on the outside, is, in reality, a little insecure and anxious. She knows she’s good in bed, judging on the reactions from all her partners, men and women alike. She knows she’s pretty good in bed so she’s not nervous when she lets Vanessa know she’s interested. She knows she’s pretty damn attractive, so she’s not nervous when it comes time for Vanessa to see her up close and personal. But, she also knows she’s bad with emotions and feelings, so she panics when her heart starts doing flips in her chest when Vanessa smiles sweetly at her. She panics more when her heart does those flip flops when she even just lays her eyes on Vanessa. She almost shies away when she realizes how many times she’s actually had to bite her tongue in favor of letting those three words tumble from her mouth. She  _ almost  _ shies away, but she doesn’t, she realizes she can’t.

Vanessa gasps as the beaded flogger in Brooke’s hand came down on her skin. Vanessa was an absolute sight to be seen at this moment. She’s spread out deliciously on the bed, her wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts. It’s one of the most beautiful things in the world, Brooke thinks, to see Vaness so ready and pliant and all spread out like that. Brooke wants to commit this exact image to her brain forever.

Brooke snaps back to attention when she feels Vanessa wiggling against her restraints, bucking her hips as she searches for some friction. Brooke feels a sudden rush of love for the girl spread out on the mattress. She reaches down to move a strand of hair from in front of Vanessa’s eyes. She stares down at the girl, with a stupid love-sick grin painted on her face. Vanessa’s expression is just as gooey as her own, Brooke’s sure of it when she looks down at the softness in her girl’s eyes. Brooke suddenly wants the scene to end, she doesn’t wanna fuck sub-Vanessa hard and fast, she wants to make love to the real Vanessa, slow and lovingly.

“Wanna do it slow tonight, angel. Can we end the scene?” Brooke coos at her. Vanessa nods slowly as she allows herself to come up from sub space. 

“There’s my girl,” Brooke coos when Vanessa looks up at her with a sappy expression, rather than her sweet, seductive, submissive one from earlier. Brooke’s awoken from her trance-like stare when Vanessa giggles and clears her throat. Brooke gives her a confused look before realization settles on her face. She forgot to undo Vanessa’s restraints, so she quickly gets moving to untie Vanessa’s limbs. She starts at her ankles, untying both knots and pressing a kiss to the little spots where the rope rubbed her skin a little red. Then, she moves up to her wrists, she unties both before pulling Vanessa up to sit up. Brooke then takes both of the younger girl’s wrists in her hands and presses a kiss on each, so tenderly that it makes Vanessa tear up a little. The small act of love hits Vanessa so deep she can’t help but tumble out a quiet  _ I love you _ . Brooke sits there for a moment, a little shocked. She must be frozen for too long since Vanessa’s pulling at her hand, sniffling. 

“I’m sorry, I overstepped things, I know I did. This was all supposed to be fun and now I’ve caught feelings and probably made it all awkward and shit, and I don-” Vanessa’s rambling when Brooke stops her.

“Ness, Nessa- I.”

“Just tell me you don’t love me, please, don’t just sit there, just rip the band-aid off,  _ please,” _ Vanessa begs, crying harder. 

“Nessa, I love you too. So much. I mean it,” Brooke says, honest and raw. 

Brooke’s words stop Vanessa in her tracks. Her begging has stopped, her slow breathing the only noise emitting from her lips. 

“You’re not just saying that?” Vanessa asks so softly and vulnerably it practically breaks Brooke’s heart. Brooke moves to kneel down in front of her, from where she’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Brooke takes Vanessa’s hands in hers and looks up at her, tenderly.

“I’m not just saying that,” she whispers, “I promise.”

Vanessa beams down at her and grabs her face to yank her in for a kiss. Their lips slot against each other slowly, moving in time with one another. They kiss that way for a while before Brooke’s back starts to ache from the angle she’s bent at. She moves a hand from Vanessa’s hair to her shoulder so she can gently push her to lay back. They change their position easily, never breaking their kiss. They’re both naked and just finished a scene but there’s absolutely nothing filthy about the way Vanessa wiggles underneath Brooke. Vanessa’s movements are purposeful and full of passion and love. Usually, their sweet and zephyr-like movements quickly turn into biting kisses and light slaps, but this time it doesn’t. Brooke takes her time to explore Vanessa’s body in a way she hadn’t before. She lets her fingertips actually feel the skin underneath them. She knew Vanessa’s skin was smooth and soft, but she didn’t realize how true those descriptions actually are, it’s like her delicate skin was spun from the finest silk. She allows her mouth to actually taste the girl’s skin as well. Brooke’s tongue and teeth have made their way around Vanessa’s body before, but never like this. Brooke places sweet, open-mouthed kisses all over the girl’s neck and chest, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick at Vanessa’s sweet skin. Vanessa moans, breathily, her  _ real  _ moan, she knows Brooke likes her to be noisy so sometimes she plays up the moans a little bit, but  _ this,  _ this is Vanessa with no other layers, just stripped bare. And Brooke loves it,  _ no,  _ she loves Vanessa. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you….” Brooke punctuates in between kisses. Brooke continues letting her fingers roam Vanessa’s body, slowly making their way down to between Vanessa’s legs. Her hand gently brushes Vanessa’s inner thigh, signaling for her to part her legs. She does so and Brooke is gently brushing her fingers over Vanessa’s heat.

“Brooke,” Vanessa gasps when two fingers run up the length of her pussy. They weren’t playing any games tonight, Brooke wasn’t dom-Brooke and Vanessa wasn’t sub-Vanessa, they were just Brooke and Vanessa, two women in love. That being said Brooke didn’t feel the need to tease at all tonight; some nights she would tease and tease and withhold anything from Vanessa, but tonight Vanessa’s getting worshipped. Brooke’s slender fingers easily find Vanessa’s clit, rubbing slowly at the little bundle of nerves, making the girl beneath her gasp dreamily. Brooke kisses all over her face and neck as she gently works Vanessa over. There’s not an earth-shattering orgasm like there usually is, but Vanessa still thinks it’s the best she’s ever had. Her orgasm doesn’t come crashing over her like a tsunami, instead, it gently rolls through her body like the small ripples in a tide pool, but Brooke’s there gently whispering  _ I love you’ _ s in her ear and that’s what makes it the best she’s ever had. Vanessa comes twice more from Brooke working her up in slow circles before Vanessa decides she wants to worship Brooke too. They easily switch positions, Vanessa gliding her eyes over Brooke’s naked body as she straddles her hips.

Brooke’s always been comfortable with her naked body, but now as someone she loves stares so intently at her body, she can’t help but wrap her arms around herself, shielding herself from Vanessa’s gaze. Something so vulnerable making Brooke’s head swim with worry. Vanessa clicks her tongue and gently pulls Brooke’s arms away from her body.

“None of that, Mamí,” Vanessa purrs, “you’re beautiful, lemme see you. I love you so much.” Vanessa’s words quickly set the negative thoughts in her mind ablaze, letting the insignificant thoughts crumble to ashes. Brooke moves her arms to her sides and lets Vanessa see her all the way. 

“That’s it, my beautiful girl, I love you, I love you,” Vanessa repeats, letting her love confessions plant blooming flowers in Brooke’s head. Vanessa kisses down Brooke’s body with deep affection, taking her lips lower and lower. She peppers kisses along the insides of Brooke’s thighs, making the blonde grip at the sheets, weakly. Vanessa quickly stops teasing her and moves her mouth towards Brooke’s pussy. She can feel the heat emitting from Brooke’s sex as she pauses her lips right on the juncture between her leg and her pubic area. She takes one more big breath before diving into Brooke’s pussy. Her tongue finds Brooke’s clit and circles it. Brooke thinks she might have felt Vanessa’s tongue circle a heart shape on her clit and even if she’s not 100% sure if Vanessa even meant to do that, her heart swells anyway. Vanessa continues to eat her out until gentle orgasms rolls over her body too. After Brooke’s third Vanessa comes up from in between her legs and crawls to the middle of the bed, motioning for Brooke to follow suit. It takes her a minute to gain her strength, but she moves as soon as she can to lay with Vanessa. Brooke lets Vanessa lay her head on her chest and tangles their legs together. Brooke begins gently stroking down Vanessa’s arm, the younger girl keening into the touch and yawning. It takes Brooke everything in her not to audibly ‘awww’ at Vanessa as she yawns sleepily.

“We need to talk about this and what’s gonna happen,” Vanessa mumbles.

“In the morning, baby,” Brooke says, Vanessa grunts in agreement as she cuddles further against Brooke.

“Goodnight, I love you,” Brooke whispers as Vanessa falls asleep, except Vanessa isn’t asleep and she hears Brooke loud and clear. Instead of speaking she presses a small kiss onto Brooke’s chest, letting her know she’s been heard, before really falling asleep, soft snores coming from her mouth.

They both sleep soundly that night, holding onto one another as if the other would slip away with their dreams. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels!  
> Here's the first one shot I came up with for the 'light of my life....' verse.  
> Hope you liked it and feedback is always appreciated! Also give me prompts for the universe! :-)  
> (Also also the title of this chapter is totally a quote from twilight. youre welcome xx)


	2. and she was mine, she was mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa get into an argument and sum shit goes down.  
> AKA makeup sex !!yay!
> 
> CW arguing, mentions of drinking, mommy kink, strap-ons, dirty talk  
> idk just some porn(it's still kinda romantic tho bc im garbage) much dirtier porn to come
> 
> Title from "Lolita" by Vladimir Nobakov

Vanessa and Brooke had been traveling a lot lately, not even staying in one place for more than a night. They were making their way towards Atlanta and didn’t wanna stop for too many nights in random cities since they had luxury and city life waiting for them in Atlanta. With their lack of stops came a lack of sex, which was driving Vanessa mad. She’s always had a high sex drive but just being in the general vicinity of Brooke sometimes turned Vanessa on. Brooke could be clad in the ugliest sweatpants ever and Vanessa still would wanna jump her bones. Not that Vanessa didn’t have the same effect on Brooke, because she most definitely did, but Brooke was better at controlling her urges when the time wasn’t right. But the lack of sex was getting to her too. Both girls were irritable and tired, causing tense air between them. 

Vanessa huffs in annoyance when Brooke turns down the radio.

“I’m sorry, this shit is giving me a headache,” Brooke snaps. Vanessa rolls her eyes and yanks her phone from the aux cord in favor of plugging in her earbuds and tuning out Brooke completely. Brooke sighs in relief when the noise quiets down as she drives down a long stretch of road. 

Vanessa’s quiet for the rest of the way and they make it to Atlanta around 5 in the afternoon. They bicker as they try to figure out where to stop and eat, their hunger now added to the list of things to be irritated by. Vanessa reluctantly agrees to go to a local pizza place, finally giving in when Brooke snaps at her to just pick a damn place already. Even though Vanessa agrees she still complains as she eats, picking things off of her pizza like a child. Brooke grows increasingly more annoyed as Vanessa continues to whine and complain throughout their dinner and until they pay the bill and get in the car to leave. Vanessa opens her mouth to whine again and Brooke shoots her a look and Vanessa behaves the rest of the way until they get to the hotel. 

They’re staying at yet another fancy hotel, which usually makes Vanessa squeal with delight, but this time nothing seems to be good enough for her. She whines about everything, the lobby smells weird, the floors aren’t shiny enough, her bag is too heavy, and everything else under the sun. Brooke feels irritation buzzing under her skin as Vanessa continues to act like a spoiled brat. 

When they get to the room Brooke immediately collapses onto the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. She nuzzles her head into the pillows, ready to fall asleep at any moment until Vanessa’s jumping on the bed after her. Vanessa crawls over Brooke’s body and straddles her hips. She grinds down onto Brooke, earning herself an annoyed look from the older girl.

“Not now, Nessa,” she says. Vanessa whines and grinds down on Brooke again.

“Please, mommy, I need it so bad,” Vanessa pleads. Brooke rolls her eyes and wiggles her hips enough to where Vanessa has to climb off. 

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m too tired,” Brooke reasons.

“I don’t care,” Vanessa says. Usually, Brooke would feed into Vanessa’s bratty behavior, but she was not in the mood for games tonight. Vanessa’s snotty remark ignites a feeling of anger towards the younger girl.

“God! You’re so annoying, I should’ve known not to date such a  _ child, _ ” Brooke shouts. Vanessa, despite being submissive in bed, was everything but submissive in every other aspect of her life, she never backed down. 

“Well excuse me for trying to spend a little time doing something other than driving around for once,” she yells back.

“No, you don’t get to do that shit. You’re annoying all the fucking time! You never have anything interesting to say because you’re always fucking whining. If I wanted to spend all my time with a whiny little baby I would’ve just had a kid by now,” Brooke explodes,” you know what? Just go away, seeing your face is irritating me right now.”

“ _ Fuck you! _ ” Vanessa screams as she walks to the door, slamming it behind her. Vanessa cries as she walks down the hallway, Brooke’s harsh words echoing in her mind. She needs a fucking drink, she decides. So, she orders an Uber and heads to the nearest night club, since she’s newly 21 and all.

It’s hours later when Vanessa stumbles drunkenly into her and Brooke’s shared hotel room. She’s surprised when she walks in and sees Brooke still awake, sitting on the edge of the bed. She gets up and pads over to where Vanessa’s standing.

“V, I’m so-” she stops in her tracks when she smells tequila evident on Vanessa’s breath.

“How much have you had to drink?” Brooke asks, worried.

“None of your business,” Vanessa spits. Brooke’s just about to give up and head to bed , because there’s no reasoning with someone who’s drunk, when she notices something. Right on the edge of Vanessa’s jawline, there’s a smudge of red lipstick, like the shade she often wore. Brooke pushes her hair out of the way and wipes at the smudge with her finger. When she pulls her finger away from Vanessa’s skin there’s a streak of red on it. 

“What’s this?” Brooke asks, her voice low, but harsh.

“No-nothing,” Vanessa stammers. Brooke breathes in deeply, hurt evident in her eyes.

“Did you cheat on me, Vanessa?” Brooke asks, her eyes brimming with tears. Vanessa quickly shakes her head but still looks down, guiltily.

“We didn’t do anything I was just so  _ mad _ and I was dancing at a club and this woman got a little handsy and tried to kiss all up on my neck. And-and at first I was gonna let her but she only touched me once before I pushed her off,” Vanessa explains. Brooke hums in response.

“I see,” she says.

“Brooke I’m sorry, but my feelings were hurt and I was drunk,” Vanessa rambles before she’s cut off.

“And you think that gives you the right to let some stranger put their hands all over you?”

Vanessa shakes her head, vigorously.

“No, Brooke I’m sor-,” she tries but Brooke’s interrupting her, putting a hand up to signal for her to quiet down. 

“I don’t wanna hear it right now. Just, just go to bed, I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

“But Brooke,” Vanessa says, the evidence of tears thick in her voice, “I can’t sleep without you next to me.”

“Well I don’t think I can sleep with  _ you  _ next to me right now,” Brooke says, very matter of factly. The comment digs deep into Vanessa, making her head spin a little. They’ve never had a fight before, well, not one like this. Never so bad they’d sleep apart from one another. At this point, the alcohol and the hurt running through Vanessa’s body is making her feel dizzy. She sways on her feet a bit before Brooke scoops her up. Vanessa feels immediately comforted as she nuzzles her head into Brooke’s chest. Brooke gently sets her on the bed and pulls her jeans off, leaving her in her T-shirt and panties. She pulls the blankets over Vanessa and just when Vanessa thinks she’s gonna curl up next to her, Brooke turns on her heel, wordlessly, and goes to the living room to sprawl out on the less than adequate couch.

Brooke tosses and turns, not able to find comfort with her long legs hanging off the armrest of the couch. She stares at the ceiling for what feels like hours before she hears a soft sniffle. She stands up and peers at the clock. It’s 4:30 in the morning, she sighs and pads over to the bed where Vanessa is curled up, with her face buried in a pillow. Brooke’s anger immediately dissipates when she sees her girl looking so small and vulnerable.

“Oh Ness,” Brooke whispers, threading her fingers through Vanessa’s hair. 

“Please don’t leave me,” she whines. It’s when Vanessa let’s out a soft snore that Brooke realizes she’s not even awake, she’s having a nightmare. Their fight had been so bad it reared its ugly head into Vanessa’s subconscious. Brooke’s chest aches as she stands by the bed, watching Vanessa thrash around under the sheets. She sighs as she slots herself behind Vanessa, curling around her. The shift of the bed wakes Vanessa up. The first thing she feels when she wakes up is gentle lips on her forehead. 

“Were you having a bad dream, baby?” Brooke asks. Vanessa nods and sniffles.

“Aren’t you mad at me though?” Vanessa asks, brokenly.

“I was honey, but I’m not upset any more and I’m so sorry I said those things to you.”

“I’m sorry I’m so annoying to you,” Vanessa says, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Brooke wipes them away with her thumbs gently and looks Vanessa in the eye.

“No no, you’re not any of those things, angel. I spoke out of anger and I’m so sorry,” Brooke says, “I love talking to you so much, you never annoy me,  _ mostly, _ ” Brooke jokes. Vanessa giggles a little, but her face suddenly turned serious and a little sad.

“You said you didn’t wanna sleep next to me,” she says, her voice barely a whisper.

“I know, baby. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t fall asleep without you, you know,” she says, pressing a gentle kiss to Vanessa’s lips. She wants to keep her lips there but Vanessa pulls away first.

“Wait Brooke,” she says, “you’re not the only one at fault here. I know I was being bitchy before and letting that girl touch me at the club was not ok. And I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna make you upset,” she sobs. Brooke’s crying now too.

“I know, baby. It’s ok, I forgive you,” Brooke says, wiping the tears from Vanessa’s cheeks. Brooke holds Vanessa’s face in her hands, looking lovingly into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. Their kiss quickly turns passionate, leaving Vanessa whining against Brooke’s lips.

“ _ Mommy _ ,” Vanessa whimpers.

“Tell me what you want, babydoll,” she whispers into the shell of Vanessa’s ear, sending shudders down the smaller girl’s spine. 

“Fuck me,” Vanessa rasps.

“Use your manners,” Brooke replies, asserting her dominance as she pushes Vanessa down into a laying position.

“ _ Please  _ fuck me, mommy.”

“Good girl. How do you want it? Wanna take mommy’s cock tonight?” 

Vanessa moans low in her throat.

“Yes, please,” she breathes out.

“Ok, baby, let me go get it. While mommy’s gone start rubbing that pretty little pussy of yours. Open yourself up for me.”

Vanessa quickly obliges and slides her already damp panties over her hips. She slowly teases a finger inside of herself and pumps in and out a few times before inserting a second. As she pushes the second finger in Brooke is standing at the edge of the bed, clad in only their favorite strap-on. The sight of Brooke standing there, rolling a condom onto the strap is enough to send Vanessa’s brain into overdrive.

“Tell me how much you want mommy’s cock, beg for it, baby girl,” Brooke purrs.

“Wait, mommy?”

“What is it, baby?”

“Um can we-can you..”

“Don’t be shy, you can have whatever you want, angel.”

“Can you um, can you do it from behind?” Vanessa asks, shyly.

“Like you wanna get on your hands and knees?”

Vanessa nods, her cheeks tinged a bright red. Brooke strokes her cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling. I’d love to give you my cock from behind,” Brooke says. Vanessa moans at the sheer thought of it. 

“C’ mon lets get this off you first,” she says pulling Vanessa’s T-shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

“Ok now get on your knees, baby girl,” Brooke demands, softly. Vanessa does as she’s told and gets on all fours. She doesn’t even have time to think before Brooke has her face buried in Vanessa’s cunt, eating her out from behind. She sucks at her clit a few times, eliciting delicious moans from Vanessa. Suddenly Brooke’s blowing on Vanessa’s cunt, the cool stream of air sending harsh shivers down her spine.

“You ready for mommy’s dick, baby?” Brooke asks, running a finger up the inside of her thigh.

“Yes mommy, please, can I have your cock?” Vanessa pleads. Vanessa barely finishes begging as Brooke places a hand on her hip, slowly guiding the silicone dick into Vanessa’s waiting pussy. She pauses when she’s in, listening to Vanessa’s breath for cues.

“Does it feel ok, baby?” 

“Yes, it feels so  _ good.  _ Please move, mommy, please.” 

Brooke grabs ahold of Vanessa’s hair, wrapping the long black curls in her fist. She tugs lightly as she pulls out and slams back into Vanessa, earning a high pitched squeal from the Latina. 

“Moan for me, baby. Lemme hear how good mommy’s cock feels in you,” Brooke tells her, seductively. The moan that comes out of Vanessa’s mouth was something that should be illegal. It’s sinful.

“Your dick feels so good in me, mommy,” Vanessa gasps. Brooke continues to fuck her with vigor, Vanessa’s so wet by now the sound of her cunt is the loudest thing in the room. Even louder than their heavy breathing.

“You’re so wet, aren’t you? You’re a messy little thing, that wet little cunt is making such a mess,” Brooke pants, “bet this is all for me, right, princess? Bet it’s all for mommy and not some slut at the bar. Only mommy can fuck you this good, only mommy knows how to touch you just right.” 

“Keep talking to me, mommy, I’m so close,” Vanessa whines.

“Yeah, is mommy making you all hot and bothered, baby? You’re gonna come all over mommy’s cock, aren’t you? Come for me, baby, come for mommy.”

Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice as she comes all over the strap, panting and moaning. Brooke gently pulls out of her and watches how her spent out cunt clenches around nothing. Vanessa’s arms and legs give out at that moment and she collapses on the bed in a tired heap. Brooke quickly pulls her harness down her legs and kicks it to the side to be dealt with later. Right now she had a tired angel to cuddle with. She slots herself in front of Vanessa so that they’re facing one another.

“Was that good for you, baby?” Brooke asks. Vanessa nods her head, sleepily.

“So good, mama,” Vaness slurs, trailing her hand down towards Brooke’s thigh. Brooke chuckles.

“In the morning, baby, mommy’s tired and it sounds like you’re a little tired too,” she explains. Vanessa hums in agreement and scoots closer to Brooke, tangling their legs together. Brooke throws a protective arm over Vanessa’s waist and kisses her cheek.

“Goodnight, baby, I’m so sorry about earlier. I love you so much, I promise,” Brooke whispers into her hair.

“I’m sorry too, I love you more though. Goodnight mama,” Vanessa says through a smile. Brooke laughs again and kisses her girl’s forehead.

Sooner rather than later both of them were asleep, snoring softly, and sleeping much better tangled up with each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bbys,  
> hope you liked this! your comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> leave me prompts if u love me thanks <3


	3. somebody come get her 'cuz she's dancin' like a stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Brooke dances like a stripper, who knew?
> 
> CW public sex, strap-ons, mommy kink(duh), and squirting
> 
> Title from 'Come Get Her' by Rae Sremmurd

  
  


They’re in some state in the middle of the east coast when Brooke and Vanessa, well especially Vanessa, find themselves itching for a night out. So, they dress up nice, Vanessa in a tight black skirt and mesh crop top and Brooke in tight, glittery, yellow pants and a sheer rhinestoned halter top.

“Where you going lookin like that, baby? You want everyone in the club starin, don’t you?” Brooke muses when she sees Vanessa’s outfit, walking up to her and snaking her long arms around Vanessa’s waist. 

Vanessa lets out a light and airy laugh, warmth settling in Brooke’s chest at the sound.

“You know all this is for you, mamí,” Vanessa says, playfully. Brooke smiles and pulls Vanessa around for a kiss.

“It better be all for me, princess,” Brooke jokes back. Vanessa giggles and lightly swats Brooke’s ass. She squeals when Brooke pinches her bottom in return.

“We better get goin’ mamí,” Vanessa says, pulling away from Brooke to find her handbag and phone. 

Hours later they’re both a little drunk and grinding on each other to the beat of some new song about fat asses when the song comes to an abrupt end. Vanessa whines.

“I was jus’ gettin’ my groove on," Vanessa complains. Brooke giggles and ruffles the girl’s hair.

“Alright, ladies, tonight we got a lil competition goin’ on, Friday nights are the pole-dancing competitions. If you want to participate come write your name on the list along with a song choice. Most applause wins,” some dude with a microphone says. Vanessa groans.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna see this unfold,” Vanessa scoffs, “wait, Brooke. Where are you going?” she questions when Brooke pulls away from her to head to the table set up in front of the stage area. Vanessa follows her.

“You ain’t gonna sign me up, are you?” Vanessa asks, raising an eyebrow, “ ‘cuz I ain’t gonna do it. I’m a bit too drunk.”

“No, I’m signing myself up, baby,” Brooke says, smirking. Vanessa just laughs in return.

“Sure you are, baby.”

“No, really! Look,” she says, pointing to the signup sheet and sure enough, there’s Brooke’s name in a less than neat scroll. 

“Alright, I guess, I can’t stop you,” Vanessa replies.

“I’ll win, wanna bet?”

“You’re on, loser has to make the other come at least three times in a row tonight,” Vanessa says, sure she’s gonna win and get three orgasms out the deal.

“You’re on, dollface,” Brooke smirks. 

The first five performers are all awful, none of them really earning that big of a response from the crowd. There’s maybe one or two that do alright towards the end, but still nothing great. Vanessa stands nervously as she waits for the tenth and final name to be called, Brooke’s name. She hopes Brooke does ok, or at least good enough not to get laughed at, but she isn’t so sure. Sure, Brooke is sexy as all hell, but she’s not really the sexy dancing type having grown up dancing ballet, instead of hip hop like Vanessa did. When they finally call Brooke’s name nervous and excited energy run through Vanessa’s body all at once. The opening beats to  _ God is a Woman _ seem to come out of nowhere, and then Brooke’s slowly stalking to the pole in front of her. Her hips sway sensually to the beat as she walks. 

_ I don’t wanna waste no time, yeah _

_ You ain’t gotta one-track mind, yeah _

_ Have it any way you like, yeah _

_ And I can tell that you know I know how I want it  _

Brooke grabs the pole and slowly slides down into a squat position, to which she slowly brings back up, her ass in her pants on full display. Vanessa’s mouth goes dry as Brooke grabs onto the pole and swings her leg around it, landing in a smooth split on the floor. She makes and keeps eye contact with the crowd the whole time, the crowd eating it up. Brooke quite literally looks like the definition of sex as she flips her hair around and slut drops to the flow of the song, her movements enticing and irresistible. Vanessa has to squeeze her legs together, whimpering slightly at the new dampness she feels in her crotch area. Brooke’s every move making Vanessa feel hotter and hotter, she’s practically burning when the song comes to its last verse and Brooke’s slowly grinding up and down the pole, getting ready to end her performance. The song ends and the crowd erupts in applause, Brooke easily won. Vanessa stiffens as Brooke bounds off the stage towards her. When Brooke gets to her she knows exactly what she’s done to Vanessa, who’s cheeks are flushed and her eyes are dark. Brooke pulls Vanessa flat against her own body, her hands trailing down to the small of Vanessa’s back.

“Didn’t know you could dance like that, mommy,” Vanessa purrs. Brooke hums in response, her lips finding Vanessa’s. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Vanessa breathes into Brooke’s ear as she leans up on her tiptoes.

“Not now, baby, they haven’t announced the winner yet,” Brooke replies, cooly, even if Vanessa whines, needily in response.

It’s a whole 45 minutes of torture later when the same guy from before calls all the names of the girls and waits for applause after each name. Brooke won, of course. As soon as she’s announced the winner and gets her prize of $50, Vanessa pulls her to the bathroom. She pushes Brooke into a stall, her lips all over Brooke’s neck. Brooke squeaks when Vanessa’s hand plunges down her pants and ghosts a hand over her clothed cunt.

“You looked so good up there, mommy, so sexy,” she purrs, two fingers moving Brooke’s panties to the side. Vanessa’s fingers find Brooke’s clit easily and she begins to rub tight circles onto her clit.

“Ness, Nessa,” Brooke pants, “let’s go home and do this.”

Vanessa shakes her head.

“Can’t wait, mommy. I been waitin’ to touch you since I saw you dance like that,” Vanessa reasons with a flick of her fingers over Brooke’s clit. Normally dominant Brooke has been reduced to small whines and gasps at Vanessa’s fingertips. 

“So pretty, mommy,” Vanessa husks into Brooke’s ear. From there her lips latch onto Brooke’s neck, sucking a bruise onto her pale flesh.

“Fuck, baby. You always make mommy feel so good, mommy’s good little girl,” Brooke pants, “I’m so close, baby.”

“Come for me, mommy,” Vanessa says, wrapping Brooke’s blonde locks in her fingers, tugging lightly. Brooke comes hard and Vanessa slowly rubs her through her orgasm. Brooke leans up against the stall to catch her breath.

“You’re so amazing, baby girl,” Brooke praises, kissing Vanessa’s neck, her hand sliding up her skirt. Vanessa swats her hand away.

“Nuh-uh mommy, we made a bet, remember? You only came once, you still got two more to go,” she purrs, against Brooke’s neck, “let’s get out of here. I want everyone to see you like this. The sexy girl that danced like a  _ stripper  _ with messy sex hair and fresh hickeys on her neck. Want them all to see you with me on your arm, because you’re  _ mine.  _ You’re all mine, mommy, ain’t you?”

Brooke gulps and nods. They leave the bathroom and everyone stares as they walk to the exit, Vanessa hanging off Brooke’s arm, just how she likes. 

The uber ride they share back to the hotel is tense, it’s taking every ounce of willpower for both of them not to be all over each other in the backseat. 

They finally touch again when they’re alone in the elevator. Brooke slides her hands up and down Vanessa’s sides, kissing her hurriedly. When they reach their floor they part only for a moment while they cross the hall to their room. Brooke can’t push the door open fast enough before Vanessa is all over her, pushing her up against the door, hand palming Brooke’s right breast through her shirt. She lets out a squeak when Brooke picks her up and carries her to the bed. She lays Vanessa down on the bed as her hands reach up to pull Brooke down with her. Vanessa hooks a leg over Brooke’s back and turns them over so she’s on top, straddling the blonde. Vanessa grinds down on Brooke’s pelvis, making her squirm.

“Wanna try something new, mommy. I wanna fuck  _ you _ with the strap-on,” Vanessa suggests, her voice breathy and rough at the same time. Brooke squirms underneath her.

‘Don’t tease, baby girl. Go get it and fuck me.”

Vanessa hurries to their box of toys and picks the biggest strap they own, it’s sizeable in both girth and length. She can’t wait to see Brooke’s pretty pussy stretched around the toy. Back on the bed, Brooke is undressed from the waist down and is knuckles deep in her cunt, stretching herself for the large silicone dick Vanessa picked out. Seeing Vanessa undress and adjust the harness on her thighs and hips sends Brooke into overdrive.

“Lube it up and fuck me already,” Brooke urges. Vanessa spreads lube over it but still stands sheepishly at the foot of the bed.

“Um Brooke, I don’t think I know how to do this,” Vanessa admits, blushing.

“It was your idea, baby,’ Brooke bemuses.

“Just tell me what to do, mommy,” Vanessa whines, pouting.

“Okay, baby. I already opened myself up for you. Find a comfortable position between my legs. Yeah, that’s it, baby girl,” Brooke says when Vanessa settles herself on top, the silicone dick teasing at her lips a little.

“Okay, now take it in your hand and guide it in,  _ ah yeah like that, slowly, _ ” Brooke gasps as she gets filled up. Vanessa’s eyes widen when Brooke takes the whole toy with ease.

“Didn’t know you could do that either, mommy,” she deadpans.

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises, baby girl. Okay now pull out and thrust back in. Find a rhythm and I’ll tell you what feels good.”

Vanessa follows Brooke’s instruction and pulls out and slowly thrusts back in, slow and deep.

“ _ Shit,”  _ Brooke mutters as the toy brushes her spot just enough to make her grip the sheets.

“Keep going, angel,” Brooke encourages. Vanessa pulls out again and slams her hips back into Brooke, earning her a deep guttural moan. Vanessa decides to climb off Brooke and yank her further down the bed, so she can stand and fuck her from the edge of the bed. She finds her rhythm after a few tries. She pumps in and out of Brooke at a speed she didn’t even know she had. Vanessa grips Brooke’s hips as she fucks her, her grip tight enough that there’s bound to be finger-shaped bruises on them in the morning. Brooke’s tits bounce in time with Vanessa’s thrusts, which encourages her to go  _ harder, deeper.  _

“Shit, baby, you’ve got mommy so wet. This is all for you, my sweet girl. I danced up there all for you, no one else,” Brooke says, encouraging Vanessa to go faster. As Brooke clenches harder around the toy Vanessa knows she’s close.

“You gotta come, mama?” 

“Yes, baby, you’re gonna make me come so hard,” Brooke says, “fuck,fuck, _shit_ I’m coming,” Brooke practically screams as she comes, her juices dripping down Vanessa’s cock. Vanessa doesn’t even slow down as Brooke’s orgasm comes to a halt. She continues fucking her hard and fast.

“You were promised three orgasms, mommy,” Vanessa says, slightly out of breath. Brooke’s hips buck at the sensitivity. 

“Not gonna take me long to come again,” she admits. And she was right, five pumps later Brooke’s back is arching clear off the bed as she’s screaming Vanessa’s name. This time Vanessa slows down and comes to a stop. She gently pulls out and what happens next almost makes Vanessa pass the fuck out. She pulls out and suddenly Brooke’s squirting everywhere, her come getting all over the bedsheets and her thighs.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Brooke,  _ mommy.  _ That was so hot, I didn’t know you could do that, you really are full of  _ all kinds of surprises _ .”

Brooke chuckles, and pulls Vanessa on top of her for a kiss, “I guess so, baby girl, I guess so.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes,  
> Thank you for being so nice and reading this!  
> Hope you enjoyed this installment of porn without a plot.


	4. that I could do, forever, with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa decides she wants to settle down.
> 
> CW pussy eating, fingering, romantic shite x
> 
> Title from "The Next Ten Minutes" from "The Last Five Years"

Vanessa always loved her freedom, she loved her life on the road with Brooke but there were only so many things to see and so many fancy hotels to fuck in. It’s been three years since the incident and they’ve been everywhere, from the sunny beaches of California all the way to the hustle and bustle of New York City. They’re in Florida now, where Vanessa still feels is her home. 

The thought first pops into her head when she takes Brooke to a café she used to frequent to meet Silky and Akeria, who are still two of the most important people in Vanessa’s life. They’re all getting along so well, like she knew they would, even if Silky did crack a few inappropriate jokes at their expense that made Brooke’s cheeks turn pink. Vanessa’s heart is full and her smile is genuine as she curls into Brooke’s side while Silky makes knowing eye contact with her.  _ I want this all the time,  _ Vanessa thinks to herself.

Later in the evening when Vanessa and Brooke are cuddled up together in their hotel bed, passing a bottle of wine back and forth, Vanessa remembers the thought she had. Her face screws up in thought like it always does when she overthinks. 

“What’s on your mind, hmm?” Brooke asks, smoothing the crease that formed in between Vanessa’s eyebrows out with her thumb. Vanessa shrugs, not wanting to spring something like this on Brooke right now.

“You’re thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’. I can tell,” she says, her breath warm against Vanessa’s ear.

“I just love you, that’s all,” Vanessa answers. 

“Mhmm, I love you too, baby. But, that’s not it, is it?” Brooke says, grabbing Vanessa’s chin so she would look her in the eye. Vanessa shakes her head in Brooke’s palm.

“I was sort of thinking about how much I love you, but also how much I love Silky and Akeria and-”

“Wait a minute, you don’t wanna have a foursome with them, do you, Ness?” Brooke asks, eyes wide.

“No, not at all,” she laughs, “I just- this is home for me and  _ you’re _ home for me and I guess I was just thinking about how nice it’d be to finally settle down in one place and maybe it could be here, with you,” she finishes, blushing. Brooke’s expression is filled with so much love and adoration it makes Vanessa melt from the inside out.

“I always thought when we settled down we’d live on the west coast or something, but if this is home for you it’s home for me too, you’re my home,” she says, stroking Vanessa’s cheek, wiping away some tears that fell from her big brown eyes.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Brooke asks, searching her face for an answer. Vanessa smiles softly.

“I just love you so much. This time I really  _ was _ thinking about that,” she answers. Brooke smiles back and pulls her in for a kiss.

“We can look at houses tomorrow, baby girl,” Brooke confirms. Vanessa smiles and launches herself at Brooke, peppering kisses all over her face.

That night they stayed up late talking about their future, both falling asleep way too late but content in each other’s arms. 

Brooke keeps her promise and they scour the area for open houses. By the end of the day, they’re tired and disappointed that nothing has been right so far but there’s still one more open house they wanna see. Vanessa sighs,

“It seems like none of them have been right so far.”

“I know, we don’t have to go to the last one if you don’t wanna. We have all the time in the world to find a place, we’re not on a time crunch here, sweetheart,” Brooke comforts.

“I know. I just can’t wait to live with you,” she says, kissing Brooke’s knuckles, “I wanna see this one though, the description says it has a good backyard and I want a dog.”

“As long as we can get a cat too,” she replies, making Vanessa giggle.

They pull up to the house half an hour later and are greeted by an enthusiastic woman in a purple suit. 

“Hello, ladies!” She greets, “I’m Shuga, and I’ll be showing you guys around today.” She quickly ushers them in the house. 

She takes them around and gives them the rundown of everything about the neighborhood and surrounding amenities. It’s absolutely perfect, it’s got four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a spacious backyard, and an absolutely gorgeous kitchen. When they’re done with the tour Shuga leaves them in the living room to talk.

“Brooke, it’s perfect,” Vanessa says, her eyes gleaming.

“You like it, baby?”

Vanessa nods excitedly. When Shuga comes back in they offer a hefty down payment. It only takes Shuga a few minutes for her to see they gave the highest offer so far.

“So good news ladies, the place is yours. We’ll need to get a few things ready for move-in, but it’ll be ready in about a week.”

Vanessa cries into Brooke’s shoulder, her happiness overwhelming her. They fill out the necessary paperwork and head back to the hotel.

They move in on a Saturday afternoon, well, the term ‘move-in’ is used loosely. Brooke sold all her furniture before they left Toronto, so all they have are their suitcases with their clothes. Neither of them mind, though. They order a pizza and eat on the floor, giggling into paper cups filled with sweet red wine.

After they eat they find themselves laying in the living room on a pile of blankets, Vanessa’s head on Brooke’s chest. Vanessa places an open-mouthed kiss on Brooke’s collarbone. 

“You know, mommy, we could do a little something to entertain ourselves,” she says, tracing patterns onto Brooke’s chest.

“Mhmm, what were you thinking, baby girl?” Brooke smirks. 

“Lemme show you,” Vanessa purrs, motioning for Brooke to sit up so she can pull her t-shirt off. She pushes the older girl back down and starts kissing her neck, sucking bruises onto the skin there. She licks and sucks down her torso, getting to the waistband of her leggings quickly.

“Lift your hips, Mami,” Vanessa requests, tapping her hip lightly. Brooke obliges, allowing Vanessa to pull her leggings down her long legs. 

“Hmm no panties, mommy?” Vanessa hums, running a finger up Brooke’s slit, “ _and_ you’re already this wet? You must've been thinkin ‘bout fuckin’ me in the new house all day, haven’t you?”

“Ness,” Brooke warns, “you know how mommy feels about teasing.”

“Oh come on, I’m just havin’ a little fun,” she remarks, leaving a teasing kiss just shy of where Brooke wanted her. Brooke pushes her towards her slick cunt by the back of the head. Vanessa fights back and harshly bites Brooke’s inner thigh, making the blonde yelp and let go.

“If you don’t get to it I’m gonna fuck you in every room of this house tonight and you’re not gonna come once,” Brooke threatens. 

“I guess I better get to work then,” she muses, pushing her face against Brooke’s pussy, inhaling the scent of her arousal. She licks a long stripe up the length of her cunt, noticing how Brooke’s hips buck forward, searching for more friction.

“Uh-uh mommy, you always tell me how squirmy little girls don’t get fucked, so why should it be any different for you, hmm?”

“Just fuck me already,” she growls, her voice so low it vibrates in her throat.

“As you wish,” she smirks and dives back in, lapping at Brooke’s pussy with precision. Her tongue flicks rhythmically against her swollen clit, eliciting filthy moans from the other girl.

“Tell me how good I’m doing, mommy,” Vanessa says, against Brooke’s cunt, the vibrations from her voice making Brooke squirm again.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl. You’ve got me so wet for you, I’m practically dripping all over that pretty face of yours.”

Brooke’s praises send Vanessa into overdrive.

“Keep goin, mommy,” she begs as she licks faster and faster.

“You’re such a good girl, baby. Eatin’ me out so good, those pretty lips sure know what they’re doing. I’m gonna absolutely ruin yo- _ ahh,” _

Brooke’s words turn into heavy breaths and whines when Vanessa pushes two fingers into Brooke’s slick entrance. 

“Ah fuck, baby, I’m gonna come,” she pants, arching her back.

Vanessa responds by fingering her faster, crooking her two fingers inside of her. She feels Brooke begin to clench around her fingers, making the wetness seep out and drip onto the floor beneath her. With one last flick of her tongue, Brooke’s coming undone, Vanessa thrusts her fingers in time with every little twitch of Brooke’s hips. She stops when Brooke’s body goes lax. She crawls up Brooke’s body and sits on her hips and leans down to kiss her cheek, but not before slotting her fingers into Brooke’s mouth, letting her clean the taste of herself off of Vanessa’s fingers.

“So pretty, mommy,” Vanessa praises, “that’s what you taste like, ain’t I lucky? Which room should we christen next, hmm? I was thinkin’ the kitchen, you could eat me out on the counter?”

Brooke only hums in response, too blissed out from her orgasm to form words. Vanessa shrugs and gets off of Brooke to head to the kitchen, leaving a trail of her clothes behind, knowing Brooke wouldn’t be able to resist following close behind her. 

And she’s right. When Brooke walks into the kitchen her knees go weak and her mouth waters. Vanessa’s perched up on the island, slowly rubbing her pussy. She looks up innocently at Brooke as if she’s not dripping all over their brand new clean counters. Brooke walks over to her and harshly grabs her wrist, detaching her fingertips from her clit, making her whimper. Vanessa sat on the counter is perfect for Brooke, she’s at the perfect height to kiss her at. They make out messily, their kisses lust-fueled and passionate.

“Please, mommy,” she whines against Brooke’s lips. 

“Please what, baby? What do you want?”

“Please play with me, please mommy.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, baby. You did tease mommy quite a bit before, maybe it’s what you deserve too,” she snarls as she bites Vanessa’s earlobe, “tell mommy what a good girl you are and I’ll consider it.”

“I’ve been such a good girl for you, mommy. I ate your pussy so good, yeah? I made you come so hard, didn’t I?”

Brooke hums and nods her head.

“Good girl,” she says, pushing Vanessa down so she’s laying on her back, the cold marble against her hot skin making her shiver. Brooke wastes no time as she throws her legs over her shoulders, kissing down her leg before licking around her lips, purposefully ignoring her clit. She blows a stream of cool air onto the wet mess that is Vanessa’s cunt, making her legs quake on either side of Brooke’s head. 

“Mommy,” she gasps, “please, you said I was good,  _ please.”  _

Brooke answers by giving into Vanessa’s pleas, circling her tongue over the girl’s clit, slowly. Vanessa moans loudly at the contact.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ she pants as Brooke continues picking her apart, piece by piece. She continues eating her out, tongue alternating between flicking across her clit and plunging inside her hole, tasting her sweet arousal. Vanessa’s legs shake and her hole clenches as she’s about to come.

“ _ Please, mommy. Can I please come.”  _

Brooke gives her the signal by grabbing her hand and squeezing it once without ever stopping her tongue’s movement. Vanessa comes with a final flourish of Brooke’s tongue across her clit. Her body jerks forward and her legs shake. Brooke licks her through her orgasm, relishing in how sensitive she is. When her jerky movements come to a halt, Brooke emerges from between her legs. She gently helps Vanessa sit up, but still lets her lean against Brooke’s chest, arms thrown lazily around her neck and ankles hooked around her waist. 

“You did so well, angel. Mommy loves you, so much.”

“Love you too, mommy,” she whispers into Brooke’s neck. Instead of squeaking when Brooke picked her up she sighed contently and nuzzled her head into the crook of Brooke’s neck, only making a noise when Brooke sets her down first so she can lay down herself. Brooke fixes their makeshift bed and pulls Vanessa against her. 

“Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?” Brooke ponders. Maybe if Vanessa hadn’t just been ravished by Brooke she would’ve laughed at her for being so cheesy, but she doesn’t. She just smiles sleepily and cranes her neck to place a tender kiss on Brooke’s jawline.

“Mhmm, you tell me all the time.”

“I just want you to know that I love you.”

“I know, I love you too, Mami. Now let me sleep.”

Brooke laughs and kisses her baby’s hair as she falls asleep on her chest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bbys,  
> Hope you liked this one shot! Tysm for reading and giving feedback, I appreciate it v much!


	5. I heard that you like the bad girls, honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's just being a brat, that's it.
> 
> CW indecent exposure smh, unsafe use of a backseat(srsly don't do what i wrote), masturbation, uh edging, bdsm, spanking, vibrators, idk tbh this is just porn, and mommy kink (but duh)
> 
> Title from 'Video Games' by Lana del Rey

Brooke was just trying to have a good time at the mall, idly poking around in stores and strolling hand in hand with Vanessa as they shared one of those big mall pretzels. And she _was_ having a good time until Vanessa drops her phone and bends down to pick it up. Her dress is short, so she would’ve gotten a good view of Vanessa’s ass anyway but what she doesn’t expect is to catch a quick glimpse of her cunt. She’s wearing no panties with a dress, in a mall full of people. Brooke’s breath catches and Vanessa smirks knowingly. Brooke’s brain is on auto-pilot as she grabs Vanessa’s wrist, digging her nails into the skin, leaving small crescent shapes in their wake. 

“We’re leaving. Now,” she growls, dragging Vanessa to the exit. She smirks the whole time Brooke drags her across the parking lot too. When they get to the car Brooke opens the backseat and Vanessa gasps in surprise but hops in. She half expects Brooke to climb in after her and fuck her senseless right there in the parking lot, but she doesn’t. She slams the door and gets in the driver’s seat and starts the car.

“ _ Brooke, mommy,”  _ Vanessa whines from the backseat.

“No,” she snaps, “I want you to play with yourself back there the whole way home. You are not to come at all and you better not get anything on the seats”

“But, it’s a half-hour drive home.”

“No buts, baby girl. If you didn’t wanna be punished you should’ve thought about that before exposing yourself like that. Only slutty little girls do stuff like that.”

“Okay, mommy,” she huffs as she lays across the backseat and opens her legs up for her own touch. She begins rubbing her clit in slow, teasing circles, gasping at the contact.

“What’re you thinking about, baby? Are you thinking of mommy?” 

“ _ Fuck,  _ yea I’m thinkin’ about you, mommy. Thinkin' about you fuckin' me so good, like you do,” she whines.

“Good girl, keep touching yourself for mommy. And remember no coming and don’t drip onto the seats or you’ll be in even more trouble, understood?”

Vanessa nods in understanding and continues to rub herself. 

“Use your words, baby. Mommy’s gotta keep her eyes on the road,” she warns, sternly.

“ I understand, mommy.”

“Good girl, now keep edging yourself ‘til we get home.”

Vanessa lasts the whole way home, only almost coming twice. She sighs with relief when they finally pull up to the house. Vanessa waits until Brooke gets out of the car and opens the backdoor before speaking, stringing her words together all in one breath.

“ _ Mommy, can I please, please come now? I made it the whole way, please.” _

Brooke laughs, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Oh, no. You’re not gonna be coming for a while. I just wanted you to work yourself up for me, baby. Did you do that? Did you get nice and worked up for mommy?”

Vanessa nods, her eyes shut tight as Brooke traces light patterns onto her inner thigh.

“Good. Now get up, slut. I need to check the seats, make sure you didn’t ruin them.”

Vanessa clambers out of the car and allows Brooke to inspect. She waits behind her, waiting for Brooke to turn around and praise her and then take her inside and fuck her until she can't walk. But that doesn’t happen. Instead of letting out a delighted hum Brooke clicks her tongue, disapprovingly. 

“I can’t believe you, baby. You had two rules and you only followed one,” she says, moving to the side and pointing to the apparent mess Vanesa made. There it is, right there in the middle of the seats is a wet spot no bigger than a quarter.

“I-I’m sorry, mommy, bu-but it’s not even that big, though,” Vanessa stammers, knowing that Brooke doesn’t care about how big the spot is, the fact that’s it’s even there is the problem. Brooke takes a deep breath through her nose.

“Color?” 

“Green, mommy.”

“You’re not gonna like what I have in store for tonight, whore,” she growls, grabbing Vanessa’s ponytail and pulling her inside the house. Once they’re inside Brooke pushes Vanessa down to her knees, taking her ponytail back in her fist. 

“Crawl to the bedroom. Now,” she orders, pulling her hair as if it was some sort of leash. She lets go of the ponytail when they reach the bedroom, instead, she opts for resting her hands on her hips and towering over Vanessa with a dominant stance. Compared to Brooke, Vanessa  _ is  _ tiny, but from where she’s kneeling on the floor she feels like she’s an inch tall. 

“Now, since you were at least able to follow  _ one  _ of my rules I’ll let you pick your punishment.”

“Can you-,” Vanessa starts.

“Uh-uh, you don’t get to just pick  _ anything _ , baby girl. I’ve got two options to pick from. You can either stay there on your knees for 30 minutes and be mommy’s footrest  _ or _ I can give you 15 spanks with the riding crop. Either way, you’ll be tied up.”

Vanessa grimaces at the thought of Brooke’s feet on her back.

“I’ll pass on the footrest thing, at least not with them toes,” she jokes, making Brooke crack a small smile.   
“Alright, a spanking it is then,” she says, her demeanor quickly switching back to dominant, “You wait here on your pretty little knees while mommy goes to get some stuff, and while you’re at it why don’t you undress too.”

Vanessa obeys her commands and pulls her only article of clothing off. Brooke walks back in the room and tuts when she sees Vanessa naked with only the dress next to her.

“Hmm, you weren't wearing a bra either? No wonder everyone at the mall was staring at you. You had your pretty little tits  _ and  _ your pussy on display. You’re such a naughty little thing,” she says, tracing over Vanessa’s breasts with the riding crop that’s in her hand. Vanessa gasps when the cool leather runs over her nipple, making the nub stand at attention. Brooke puts the crop down and focuses on the ropes in her hand. She pulls Vanessa up to a taller kneeling position by her hair.

“Hands behind your back, slut.”

Vanessa obeys, holding her hands together behind her back as Brooke expertly ties them bound to one another. She does the same with her ankles, then pushes her down until her cheek is pressed against the soft carpet, the soft carpet they had installed for reasons just like this. 

“You’re gonna take these spanks and you’re gonna count and thank me, got it, brat?”

“Mhm, yea.”

“Yes, who?” she warns, lightly smacking her ass with the crop as a warning.

“Yes, mommy.”

“Good girl, you remember your colors, baby?”

“Yes, I’m green, mommy.”

“Okay, ready?”

Brooke waits for the okay from Vanessa, which comes in the form of a shaky breath and a shallow nod, before bringing down the crop on her right ass cheek.

“One, thank you, mommy,” she gasps. Brooke hums in approval and brings the crop down on her left cheek now, making the girl squirm a little. 

“Two, thank you, mommy.”

Vanessa makes it through all 15 spanks, Brooke alternating between spanking her on either ass cheek and the fleshy part of her thighs. By the time Brooke’s finished Vanessa’s ass and thighs are red, she’s dripping down her legs, and her voice is hoarse from yelling. Brooke runs her finger up her thigh, gathering some of Vanessa’s wetness on her finger. She filthily shoves her finger in her own mouth, sighing in pleasure as the taste of Vanessa comes in contact with her taste buds.

“Look at that, you’re absolutely dripping just from being punished. It’s a wonder why I even thought you’d be capable of not dripping all over the car seats,” she says, teasing a finger over Vanessa’s labia, collecting more of her wetness.

“You think you deserve to be fucked, baby? You think you’ve been good enough for mommy. I mean, you took your punishment so well, but you were also  _ so naughty  _ today.”

“I’ve been good, mommy, I swear.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, princess.” 

Vanessa pouts, well, as well as she can with her face pressed into the carpet.

“How about this, baby, mommy’s gonna fuck you, nice and hard, like I know you like it. But, you’re gonna stay right there with your face pressed into the ground like the little slut you are. Is that okay with you, babydoll?”

Vanessa tries to nod but has to settle for mumbled words due to her position, “Mhmm yes, mommy. Please fuck me, please.”

“Can I use a toy, princess?”

Vanessa moans, to which Brooke assumes is a yes. She crosses the room to their toy drawer and picks out a pink wand vibrator, the one Vanessa had picked out just because she liked the pink gem on the dial.

“I’m gonna put it on full strength, okay baby girl? But, you’re still only gonna come when I say.” Vanessa moans again, legs already shaking. Her mind is so foggy she almost doesn’t even register the new sound in the room as the vibrator in Brooke’s hand whirrs to life. She only notices when the tip of the toy is pressed against her clit. It takes every ounce of her willpower not to push back onto the toy, but she knows better than to try and dictate the pace. Brooke seems to acknowledge her efforts and rewards her by pushing the toy closer to her clit. She screams as Brooke turns the dial to the highest setting. 

“Brooke, Brooke, please,” she begs, drool dribbling from her chin and tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Brooke reprimands her by pulling the toy a little away from her clit, not enough to stop stimulating her completely, but enough make her whine.

“Uh-uh, don’t forget who you belong to right now, who’s pussy is this, baby?” 

“I’m sorry, mommy,  _ please. I’m all yours, mommy. This pussy is yours,”  _ she screams.

“Good girl,” Brooke praises, pushing the toy back against her clit. Reaching a hand around to Vanessa's face, Brooke presents her with her middle and ring finger, tapping at her lips; urging them to part.

“Suck.” 

Vanessa does as she’s told and takes her fingers into her mouth. Brooke fucks into her mouth with her fingers, earning her a few gags and more drool dribbling from Vanessa’s chin. Once Brooke deems them coated enough she brings them to Vanessa’s eager hole. Without any preamble she plunges them inside her, making Vanessa let out a guttural sob. This time she can’t help but push back onto Brooke’s fingers.

“Mm baby, you’ve got such a greedy cunt. I’ve got the vibe on full blast and my fingers in you and you still want more. You think you can take another finger, doll?”

“ _ Yes, mommy. More please.” _

Brooke rewards her by pushing a third in. She scissors her fingers in and out of Vanessa until she’s clenching around them so hard it almost makes it hard to thrust.

“You gotta come, baby?”

“ _ Yea, fuck, mommy. Gotta come so fuckin’ bad. Shit, can I come?” _

“Hold out for thirty more seconds, baby. I want you to count down from 30 and if you mess up, you’re starting over,” she growls. Vanessa lets out a whine and begins to count down.

“30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 19-”

“Uh-uh wrong, baby. Back up at 30,” Brooke interrupts, still fingering her and holding the vibe in place. Vanessa cries out in response.

“30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

“Such a good girl for mommy. Come for me, go ahead and let go, my sweet girl,” she coaxes.

With a final crook of her fingers, Vanessa’s body shakes with pleasure as she comes, her come dripping down her thighs and Brooke’s wrist. She screams out obscenities as Brooke fucks her through her orgasm. When she stops shaking, Brooke pulls her fingers out and turns off the vibe, detaching it from her sensitive clit. It only takes Brooke a second before she’s undoing Vanessa’s restraints and allowing her to sit up. She kisses the carpet mark on her cheek when she sits up enough so they’re face to face. 

“How are you doing, angel? You okay?” Vanessa can’t get out any words so she just makes grabby hands at Brooke, who happily obliges and lifts her into her arms. It’s only a few feet to the bed but Brooke carries her anyways. She gently places her on the bed, Vanessa whines when Brooke doesn’t immediately lay down next to her, even though she knows Brooke’s gonna rub soothing cream onto her backside until the sting is gone.

Brooke goes through their aftercare routine step by step until sub-Vanessa has disappeared and is replaced with a soft sleeping version of Vanessa. Brooke kisses her forehead and watches her nap, drinking in her soft, peaceful expression.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends,  
> so uh? this happened?? sorry?  
> anyways hope you liked it and i always appreciate feedback  
> love u lots and come talk to me on tumblr <3


	6. like a cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time in the shower, but lesbians.  
> Also, based on a prompt someone sent me on tumblr where Vanessa goes back to school and fucks around.
> 
> CW vibrating panties, Uhhh Ass Eating in the shower :-)
> 
> Title from 'Only' by Nicki Minaj sksks

Even after the five years Brooke has been with Vanessa, she still manages to surprise her every day. The most recent surprise Vanessa has sprung on her being that she wants to go back to school. They’re tangled up in the sheets, sweaty and basking in the post-coital afterglow when Vanessa brings it up.

“I think I wanna go back to school,” she says, looking up at Brooke, who looks back at her puzzled.

“What are you sick of spending all day with me?” she jokes, to which Vanessa responds with a light slap on her arm.

“You know that’s not it. My mom mentioned it to me and I think I’m ready to go back, yanno? I wanna make her proud ‘n shit.”

“I think that’s great, baby, but what do you wanna go for?”

“Well, obviously money isn’t an issue for us so I think I wanna be a teacher, maybe kindergarten, the little ones are the cutest.”

Brooke smiles at her, eyes shining with pride.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, angel.”

Vanessa starts classes just a few weeks later. Brooke ushering her in the car yelling about how she can’t be late for her first day back at school. 

“Are you nervous, baby?” Brooke asks, lightly squeezing Vanessa’s hand as she drives towards campus. Vanessa shrugs.

“A little, I guess.”

“You’ll do amazing, baby. I’m so proud of you. I’ll pick you up at 1, right here, ok? Call me if you need anything,” she says as she pulls up outside of the building where Vanessa’s first class is. Vanessa gets out of the car, but not before puckering her lips at Brooke for a kiss.

The first few weeks that Vanessa’s in school go great, she gets her homework done, she aces all her exams and studies her ass off. It’s about halfway through the semester when Brooke notices she starts to slack a little; studying less, staying out too late with her new friends, and half-assing her homework.

It’s late on a Friday night and Vanessa still isn’t home, so Brooke decides she’s going to teach her a lesson. She knows she has a big essay due on Monday, that she most likely hasn’t even started, and one way or another she’ll get it done.

Vanessa barrels through the front door at 1:15 exactly, only to walk right into Brooke, who’s standing in the hallway, hands on her hips, dressed only in her lacy black bra and panties. Vanessa smirks and reaches out to rest her hands on Brooke’s hips, Brooke quickly intercepts the touch by grabbing her wrists and pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear. 

“No touching, you’re being punished tonight,” she growls into Vanessa’s ear. The low timbre of Brooke’s voice makes her shudder.

“Why? I didn’t do nothin’.”

“That’s exactly why you’re being punished. You have an essay due Friday that I know damn well you haven’t started yet. So, you’re gonna sit here and finish it,” she says into Vanessa’s ear “oh, and you can’t come until you’re finished. Now, go get your computer and get to work.”

Vanessa whines when Brooke lets her go but goes to retrieve her laptop nonetheless. She quickly gets it and hurries back to Brooke.

“Good girl, now go and take off your panties, but not your skirt, and go sit at the kitchen table.”

Vanessa gulped, she figured she’d just have to write the essay and then they’d fuck and it’d be done with, but it was clear Brooke had other intentions when she asked her to take off her panties. 

“Yes, mommy,” she whimpers, as she does what she’s told.

Vanessa sits down and hisses when the cold leather of the chair comes in contact with her bare cunt. Brooke takes the seat next to her and watches with a careful eye as Vanessa opens her laptop and begins to type.

She manages to get through the first page without any incident, it’s when she gets to the second page, still with three more to go, when Brooke thrusts something into her hands.

“Put these on,” she orders. In Vanessa’s hand sits a pretty red pair of panties, with a vibrator in the pocket. Brooke pulls a tiny remote control out of her bra.  _ Oh, so she’s gonna...oh, _ Vanessa thinks to herself. She quickly slides them on and sits back in the chair.

“Now get back to work, brat.”

Vanessa obliges and begins typing again, waiting for Brooke to do something,  _ anything. _ She’s squirming in her seat thinking about Brooke and the stupid vibe in her panties. Her essay will probably sound illiterate as fuck, as right now the only thing on her mind is  _ Brooke. _

It’s not like Vanessa forgot what was going on or anything, which was definitely evident in her squirming, but somehow, even with Brooke overpowering her thoughts she still manages to catch her off guard. She’s in the middle of the third page when the toy in her panties whirrs to life. Brooke turns it on slow and teasing, but it was still enough to make Vanessa tremble and leak a little onto the chair. She blushes and tries to wipe it with her skirt, but Brooke stops her.

“Uh-uh Kitten, I wanna leave you in a puddle. Now get back to work.” 

Vanessa meekly nods and begins typing. At only a page and a half left, she’s eager to finish and let Brooke fuck her into next week. She keeps writing, Brooke slowly turning up the speed on her vibe. Vanessa’s gasping and moaning as she tries to grind closer to the sensation to which Brooke grabs her thigh and shakes her head, signaling for her to stay still. 

Vanessa’s on the last page when Brooke starts to talk to her.

“Are you getting all hot and bothered, baby? Hmm? Is mommy making you hot?”

Vanessa can feel her face get hot and her cunt leak a bit more as she wriggles in her seat at Brooke’s words. As if this wasn’t bad enough, Brooke turned up the settings on the vibe too. Vanessa can’t help herself as she throws her head back and lets out a needy whine.

“Aww, does the princess need her mommy?” Brooke purrs. 

“Yes, yes, mommy,  _ please.” _

“Well, that’s just too bad, isn’t it? Finish and mommy will do whatever you want.”

Vanessa uses every ounce of her willpower to speed-write this essay. She sighs with relief when she types the last word and Brooke’s mumbling praises in her ear.

“You’re such a good girl, you did so well for mommy. I was thinking we could go have a little fun in the shower? How does that sound? You want mommy to fuck you in the shower? You _ are a _ little messy, huh?”

Vanessa suddenly realizes how wet and sticky her thighs are, she grimaces and agrees to Brooke’s shower rendezvous. Brooke grabs her hand and pulls her up the stairs to the master bathroom. She helps Vanessa out of her little skirt and peels down her soaked panties. Brooke then undresses and turns on the shower for them. She pulls Vanessa close and holds her until Vanessa’s hips are twitching with need.

“You need me to fuck you, baby girl?”

“Yes, mommy, please,” she pleads.

“Okay. I wanna try something new if that’s ok with you?”

“Hmm, what, mommy?”

“Remember how I was talkin’ about how pretty your ass is?” she purrs, punctuating her question with a wet slap to the Latina’s ass. Vanessa nods, dreamily, already lost in the sensation of Brooke.

“Well, I was thinkin’ maybe you’d let me eat your pretty ass out? Hmm? How does that sound, darling?”

“Yea-yea,  _ mommy, fuck.” _

“Okay, turn around, baby girl.”

Vanessa turns around and faces the wall, almost immediately she feels Brooke’s lips on her neck. She lolls her head back onto Brooke’s shoulder while the blonde sucks a bruise onto her neck.

“You’re so pretty, baby. Mommy’s pretty girl.”

Brooke’s lips detach from Vanessa’s neck, making her whine a little. But, she’s soon silenced when she feels Brooke bend down and firmly bite her ass cheek. Then, she uses her hands to part Vanessa’s legs. Her hand easily finds Vanessa’s wetter hole and begins to circle her finger around it, she never pushes in though. She only uses her finger to drag more slick wetness to Vanessa’s tighter hole. Brooke places her hands on both of Vanessa’s ass cheeks and spreads them apart. She wastes no time before licking a fat stripe over her clenching hole. 

“ _ Please, mami,”  _ Vanessa pants, eagerly.

Brooke slaps Vanessa’s ass again before muttering something about being patient, Vanessa doesn’t quite catch it, her thoughts foggy with arousal. Brooke goes back to work and holds Vanessa’s perfect ass cheeks apart, going back to licking over her hole. Vanessa moans, high-pitched and whiny. Brooke takes the hint and plunges the tip of her tongue into her. She can feel Vanessa’s hips twitch above her, so she reaches around and finds the girl’s clit with her other hand. Brooke circles Vanessa’s clit in fast circles as she licks into her from behind, leaving Vanessa dripping and writhing above her. Her breath quickens along with Brooke’s movements. She thrusts her tongue in and out of her hole as she vigorously rubs circles onto her clit until Vanessa’s screaming so loud she might actually lose her voice.

“You gonna come for mommy, baby girl?”

“Yea,  _ fuck, mommy, I’m gonna come,” _ she says in a breath.

“Come, baby, go ahead.”

With one last thrust of her tongue, Vanessa’s coming. Her orgasm comes hard and fast, she relies on Brooke to hold her up because her knees are weak and she’s out of breath. When she finally composes herself she turns to face Brooke.

“Did you like that, baby? Did you like mommy eating your ass?”

“Yes, mommy, thank you. Maybe I should not do my homework more often," she giggles.

“You're not gonna like your punishment as much next time,” she says playfully, kissing Vanessa’s cheek, mindful that she just ate ass, “now it’s mommy’s turn,” Brooke purrs, her eyes dark with lust as she gently guides Vanessa to her knees.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I'm Sorry.  
> also sorry this is so late i've had a rough few days lmfao  
> but anyways thank u so much for the feedback on the last part and your feedback is always appreciated  
> also talk to me on tumblr i want friends <3


	7. mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gets hurt and ends up in the hospital and Brooke makes everything better.
> 
> CW hospitals, mention of injury, vague unresearched medical talk, also they fuck in a hospital so ...yeah, also gagging
> 
> Thanks to the anonymous person who sent me this prompt on tumblr!

Brooke almost runs her car off the road when she gets a call, the harsh sound of her ringtone startling her to the point of a jerk reaction.

“Hello,” she answers, professionally, not recognizing the number that showed up on her car’s Bluetooth system.

“Hi, is this Brooke Lynn Hytes?”

“Um, yes. May I ask who’s calling?”

“My name’s Dr. Nina West, and I’m calling from Toronto Medical Center. We have your daughter here, she’s been in an accident,”

“My daughter? I don- wait, Vanessa?”

“Yes, Vanessa Mateo. This is the number she gave us to call,” Nina replies.

“Is she okay?” Brooke rushes out, pulling her car around to do a definitely illegal U-Turn to make a beeline for the hospital on the other side of town.

“Yes, she’s ok. She’s awake and coherent, however, she did suffer a pretty nasty fall, so we’re keeping her overnight for monitoring. She does keep asking for you though, so I think it’d be of great comfort to her if you come soon,”

“I’ll be there in ten,” Brooke says, her mind foggy with worry.

“I’ll fill you in on everything then. Drive safely,”

“Thank you,” Brooke says as the other line goes silent. She’s left alone with her thoughts as she speeds down the freeway, pictures of Vanessa hurt and helpless plague her thoughts. 

She arrives at the hospital a few minutes later, thankfully not killing herself or anyone else with the way she barreled down the road.

She almost sprints inside after she parks her car.

“I’m here for Vanessa Mateo,” she speaks, urgently.

“Room 107, down that hall to the left,” the receptionist says, bored, and clearly used to frantic people coming in asking of their loved one’s whereabouts.

Brooke mutters a quick thank you before speedwalking down the hallway to get to her baby girl, who’s technically her daughter for all intents and purposes right now.

The sight of Vanessa makes Brooke’s nerves calm almost immediately. She’s sat up in bed, eating ice cream from a tiny cup, the only obvious evidence of her accident from far away being her leg hoisted up in a sling hanging from the ceiling. She beams at Brooke when she walks in from the entrance.

“Mamí!” Vanessa squeals, tossing her ice cream aside and making grabby hands towards Brooke, who sighs with relief and makes her way to Vanessa’s bedside.

Brooke keeps it simple with a kiss to her cheek, even though no one’s in the room with them. Vanessa pouts and puckers her lips for a real kiss.

“Not now, baby, I’m supposed to be your mother right now. Which by the way, why didn’t you call your actual father and why did you tell them I’m your mother?”

“Wanted you,” Vanessa says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “and they said only family could visit.”

Brooke smiles at her and takes in the rest of her injuries. Besides her leg, she’s also covered in bruises and small cuts.

“What happened to you, baby?” Brooke asks, concerned. Vanessa’s cheeks turned red.

“I fell down the stairs,” she admits.

“What?! How?!”

“I was lookin’ at my phone, was gonna text you actually and I missed the first step,” she says, sheepishly.

“Do you hurt? Should I get the nurse? Do you need anything? Shit, I should’ve got you something from the gift shop on the way in,” Brooke rambles.

“I’m okay, mamí. My back hurts, though,” Vanessa says, innocently.

“Where’s your call button? I’ll get the doctor.” 

Vanessa laughs.

“Can you just rub my shoulders a little, please?” She asks. Brooke huffs, still wanting to page the doctor if Vanessa was even a little uncomfortable. But, Vanessa’s the one who’s hurt, she knows her body and what it needs, so Brooke situates herself behind the hospital bed and begins gently rubbing her shoulders. Vanessa smiles, satisfied she got what she wanted so quickly. She keens into Brooke's touch and lets out a moan at the sensation of Brooke's skilled fingers working out the knots in her back.

Brooke continues massaging her shoulders, Vanessa letting out soft moans here and there. But before things get too heated Vanessa’s little massage is interrupted when the doctor comes in, clearing her throat. 

“You must be Brooke Lynn, I’m Dr. West, I believe we spoke on the phone,” the woman says, extending her hand. Brooke nods and takes her hand to give it a quick but firm shake, still keeping a watchful eye on Vanessa.

“So, your daughter was very lucky. She’s sustained no major head, neck, or back injuries. However, the x-rays of her leg just came back and unfortunately it is broken, but good news on that too. The break is clean and we won’t need to set it before we cast it,” Dr. West, explains, pinning the x-ray pictures to a lit backdrop-her finger circling over where the fracture is.

“So, when am I gonna get a cast put on so I can get outta this joint?” Vanessa bellows, in her typical Vanessa fashion.

“We’ll have our orthopedic doctor on shift come in momentarily,” she replies.

“Do either of you have any questions?”

“Yes, I do,” Brooke starts, “I have a few actually, when does she get to go home? And how do I make her comfortable? What do I do if she’s in pain? Can she stay here for a few days just in case?”

“Woah there, slow down, ma. She’s only one person,” Vanessa laughs. Brooke's cheeks turn pink.

“I’m sorry. I’m just-,”

“Worried? I get it. Don’t worry she’ll be ok and the doctors at discharge will answer all those questions for you. But, yes, she will have to be discharged tomorrow. We’ll need the room if something more urgent comes in,” the doctor explains, graciously, “you got a real good mother there, young lady. She cares about you a lot”

Vanessa smiles knowingly.

“I know, I’ve got the best mommy out there,” she replies, winking at Brooke, who’s cheeks go red.

“Alright, well I’ll leave you guys be for now. Vanessa, your call button is next to your bed. The orthopedic doctors will be in soon but in the meantime, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Brooke responds. Dr. West nods sweetly and heads out the door with a smile, leaving Brooke and Vanessa alone. Vanessa beckons Brooke over to her with a crook of her finger. She moves over to open up a spot for Brooke on the bed, but not without wincing. Brooke’s at her side in an instant.

“Don’t move. Stay still, baby,” she reprimands.

“Mami, can you get me a soda from the vending machine and a snack too?” Vanessa asks, giving Brooke puppy dog eyes; as if she’d ever say no to Vanessa.

“-Course, baby. What do you want?” Brooke says, fishing her wallet out of her purse.

“A coke and some sour patch children, please,” she chirped.

“Real healthy, V,” Brooke rolls her eyes playfully, “and do you mean sour patch  _ kids?” _

“Children, kids, same shit,” Vanessa giggles.

When Brooke comes back with Vanessa’s requests, there’s a different doctor in the room now, well two different doctors. Brooke sets her stuff down and turns to one of the doctors to tune into what she’s saying. 

“I’m Yvie, and this is my assistant, Scarlet, and we’re going to put Vanessa’s cast on,” the woman says, turning to Brooke with a smile. Brooke nods and turns her attention back to Vanessa, who’s extending a hand for Brooke to hold. She reluctantly takes her hand, remembering that everyone here thinks she’s Vanessa’s mother. Yvie and Scarlet move to the opposite side of the bed and begin lowering the contraption that held Vanessa’s limb up. As her leg got lowered and blood flow returned to the area, Vanessa whimpered in pain and clutched tighter onto Brooke’s hand.

“Can you two please be careful? You can see she’s clearly in pain,” Brooke snaps.

“Ma’am please calm down, there’s absolutely no way we can do this where she’s gonna be 100% pain-free. We’re just doing our jobs,” Scarlet said, a small smile on her face. Brooke presses her lips together in a tight line in order to keep herself from snapping again as Vanessa whined in pain once more. They quickly finish casting her leg and leave the room, wanting to avoid Brooke’s glares every time Vanessa even flinched a little. 

A little while later Brooke gets a text asking what room number Vanessa’s in, from none other than Vanessa’s dad. She tells him and moments later he appears in the doorway. He doesn’t even greet anyone before he’s storming over to Vanessa’s bedside.

“What the hell were you doing? Were you drinking again? Vanessa, I swear to god if you’re drinking again,” he scolds. Vanessa doesn’t even have time to reply before Brooke’s standing between the bed and her dad, her stance protective in every sense of the word.

“Don’t be an asshole. Your daughter is hurt and this is how you treat her?”

“Oh, so she’s got you in on her bullshit too? She was probably hammered in the middle of the day and that’s why she fell.”

“No. I wasn’t,” Vanessa says, looking down. Brooke’s fuming.

“You’ve upset her. You should go,” Brooke tells him.

“Whatever. I’ve got to go back to work, anyway. I’ll see you tonight, Brooke?”

“No, you won’t,” she replies, her tone icy.

“Suit yourself,” he says, walking out the door. Brooke sighs and turns around to face Vanessa. She’s just staring up at Brooke with wide eyes.   
“Are you ok, baby? Should I get the doctor?”

“No, only want you, mommy,” she purrs.

“Nessa, what’re you doing?”

“You’re takin’ such good care of me, it’s so hot. I need you, mama.”

Brooke’s eyes go wide when she realizes what Vanessa’s up to. 

“Ness, no. Not here.”

“Then where,” she whines, “I clearly can’t get up right now, you gotta do it here.”

“No, I mean like not now, not when you’re hurt like this.”

“Mommy, please,” she says, squirming.

“Vanessa, knock it off. Just behave, please. I’ll take care of you when you go home in the morning.”

“But mommy, I need you now, please, please,” she begs.   
“What did I say? Behave,” Brooke growls, “I’m not gonna risk getting caught, and more importantly, I’m not gonna risk hurting you.” Vanessa huffs out an annoyed breath.

“Fine. Can I at least have my drink and candy now?”

“Thank you. Here,” she says handing Vanessa her things. 

Vanessa’s quiet while she eats, much to Brooke’s relief, but it doesn’t last long. As soon as her mouth isn’t busy chewing she’s whimpering, Brooke rushes to her bedside, ready to call the doctor in.

“Ness, where does it hurt?”

“Between my legs,” she whines.

“Between your le- wait, a minute. Vanessa, what did I say? Tell mommy what I said,” Brooke says, her voice taking on a stern-edged timbre, that makes Vanessa squirm with need.

“You said behave,” she answers.

“Yes. So behave,” Brooke says, getting closer so Vanessa can feel her warm breath on her ear as she whispers, “be a good girl, and mommy will take care of you as soon as you’re home and safe.”

Vanessa squeaks out a ‘yes, mommy,’ unable to say anything more. Brooke looks at the watch on her wrist and notices the time.

“Shit it’s already 8 pm, visiting hours are over at 8:15.”

“Brooke, mama, please stay here,” Vanessa asks, her brows furrowed together. Brooke sighs and nods.

“Are you tired, baby?”

Vanessa nods as she yawns.

‘Okay, get some rest,” Brooke tells her as she pads across the room to turn the lights off. Once Brooke makes sure Vanessa’s good and comfortable she curls up on the small reclining chair on the left side of the room. Not only is Brooke too tall to get comfortable but she’s far too worried about Vanessa to even think about falling asleep. So, she opts for staying awake, listening to Vanessa breathe softly as she sleeps.

Vanessa’s quiet for most of the night, barely waking up as nurses and doctors came in to poke and prod at her. It isn’t until around 4:30 when she starts to squirm and whine in her sleep. Brooke’s by her bedside in an instant, gently shaking her awake to see what was the matter.

“Nessa, wake up, sweetheart. What’s going on? What hurts?”

Vanessa never opens her eyes but Brooke knows she’s awake when she grabs Brooke’s hand and pulls her closer. She pulls her closer until Brooke’s leaning over the bed railing, the bar bending her in half at the waist.

“ _ Mommy,”  _ Vanessa whines, “I had a dream about you.”

Brooke’s about to shut Vanessa down again but before she does Vanessa pulls her hand up to her lips and begins sucking on her ring and middle finger. Brooke’s breath catches in her throat as Vanessa looks up at her through her lashes, lips still sucking on Brooke’s fingers. Brooke takes a deep breath.  _ Okay..so..we’re doing this,  _ she thinks to herself. She pulls her fingers from Vanessa’s mouth and watches intently as a string of spit stays connected to her fingers as they leave her plump lips. Brooke quickly pushes the bed railing down so she can situate herself closer to Vanessa.

“Oh,  _ yeah? _ What was the dream about, huh?” Brooke whispers, her warm breath making Vanessa feel even hotter. Vanessa gasps softly as Brooke’s hand travels up her thigh and underneath her hospital gown. She rubs slow circles on the younger girl’s stomach, right below her navel.

“Use your words, tell mommy what she was doin’ to you in your dream,” Brooke demands, her dominant tone still shining through despite her voice being barely above a whisper.

“ _ Ah, mommy,”  _ she gasps as Brooke’s hand finds its way to her pussy, gently cupping it from the outside of her panties, “you-you were, I was-.”

“C’ mon spit it out. You’ve been whining all night like a needy little bitch and now you’ve got me where you want me you expect me to just read your mind? Not gonna happen,  _ princess.” _

“You-you had me bent over the counter and I was takin’ your fingers from behind,” she says, all in one breath.

“Hmm, well we can’t exactly have you bent over the counter right now,  _ but _ if you promise to be quiet like a good girl maybe mommy will give you her fingers.”

Vanessa’s nodding furiously, she’d been wanting this all day.

“Words. Tell mommy you’ll be a good girl.”

“I promise. I’ll be a good girl, I swear.”

“That’s what mommy likes to hear, now  _ shhh.” _

Brooke gently presses her hand onto Vanessa’s clothed cunt, making her mouth fall open and her eyes flutter shut.

“So pretty. My pretty angel,” Brooke praises, placing kisses up the length of Vanessa’s neck, “I think these need to go though, don’t you think?” Brooke says as she hooks a finger underneath the waistband of the tiny boy shorts she has on underneath the hospital gown. 

“Mmhmm, yes mommy.”

“Okay, can you lift your hips a little, baby? Not too much, don’t hurt yourself.”

Vanessa lifts her hips as little as she can, which is just enough for Brooke to pull her panties below her hips. She pulls her panties down her legs, being mindful of her cast when she takes them off. Once they’re off she discards them to the side of the bed.

“Hmm, much better,” she muses, running her finger up the slit of her now bare pussy. This time Brooke sticks her fingers in her own mouth, coating them with spit. When she deems them coated enough she travels her hand back down towards Vanessa’s crotch. 

“You ready for my fingers, baby girl?”

“Yes, mommy, so ready.”

Brooke hums in approval as she teases a finger at Vanessa’s entrance.

“You’re so wet, baby. All this is for me, isn’t it?”

“All for you, mommy, I’m all yours.”

A finger slips inside Vanessa, making her gasp a little too loudly for Brooke’s liking. Brooke responds by placing a hand over Vanessa’s mouth.

“I told you that you need to be quiet,” she snaps, only resuming the movements of her hand when Vanessa nods. She pumps one finger in and out a few times before she deems Vanessa open enough for a second, so she slips a second finger in. Vanessa groans, her sounds slipping in between the cracks of Brooke’s hand.

“Hmm, seems like this isn’t gonna work out,” Brooke says, pulling her hand away from Vanessa’s heat.

“No, mommy. I’m sorry, I can be quiet I swear,” she pleads.

“Oh, I  _ know  _ you’ll be quiet.”

Before Vanessa can ask what she means by that Brooke shoves her panties in her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

“Look at you. You couldn’t even be quiet for mommy and now you’re gagged with your own panties. How pathetic.”

Now that Vanessa has no choice but to shut the fuck up, Brooke continues with her ministrations, pushing two fingers back into Vanessa’s eager hole. Vanessa throws her head back in pleasure as Brooke fucks her with vigor, her fingers curling into her at just the right angle.

“That feel good, baby? You’re takin’ my fingers so well.”

Brooke gets lost in the sensation of making Vanessa feel good, the only sounds in the room are Vanessa’s muffled moans and the obscene sound of her wet cunt. Brooke barely even notices the sun’s starting to come up, letting soft light into the previously dark room.  _ Shit,  _ she thinks as she glances at the clock.  _ 4:55 _ , which means they have 5 minutes before the nurses start their 5:00 rounds.

“C’ mon baby, you almost there?”

Brooke knows she doesn’t need to ask if she’s close, she can feel it in the way her pussy clenches around her slender fingers that she’s seconds away from coming undone underneath her. Vanessa nods in response to the question, even though she knows that Brooke knows she’s close.

“Good girl, come for me. Come for mommy.”

With a muffled moan Vanessa comes, her hips twitching and bucking as Brooke fingers her through her orgasm. When Vanessa stills Brooke pulls her fingers out and removes Vanessa’s makeshift gag. 

“Thank you, mommy,” Vanessa whispers as Brooke kisses her forehead.

“When you’re all better mommy’s gonna make your dream come true. I’m gonna bend you over the counter and fuck you so hard that your throat is gonna be sore from screaming,” she teases into Vanessa’s ear. Vanessa's cheeks turn red as she thinks about that some more. Before her thoughts get too intense, she hears a pair of footsteps coming closer to the room. Just as Brooke pulls away, a nurse walks in to check Vanessa’s vitals. She moves quickly and leaves the room just as quick as she came in. And if she notices Vanessa’s slightly elevated heart rate, sweat-slicked hair and, more obviously, the discarded panties on the floor, she doesn’t say anything. And both of them are glad about that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bbys,  
> hope you liked this! thanks for the love on the last chapter!  
> all feedback and prompts are welcome!


	8. have to touch myself to pretend you're there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gets caught touching herself and Brooke isn't happy.
> 
> CW masturbation, vibrators, mention of restraints, orgasm denial, another installment of porn w little to no plot, jk there's lit rally no plot just porn and clownery
> 
> Title from 'Burning Desire' by Lana del Rey

“Baby, I’m home,” Brooke calls as she walks in the front door, arms full of groceries.

No answer.

“Nessa, where are you?”

She sets the groceries down in the kitchen to look for Vanessa, who’s not in the living room, or the office, or the kitchen. Brooke huffs out a frustrated breath, she’s tired and all she wants to do is cuddle with her girl. Once the entire downstairs is searched she climbs the stairs, hoping Vanessa would be up there somewhere and not out with her friends or something. Maybe she was napping and would be all soft and cuddly when Brooke found her. The thought of Vanessa being soft and lovey propelled Brooke towards their bedroom before checking any other rooms. 

Brooke cracks the door slightly before peering in. Vanessa’s in here, but  _ oh, she’s not napping.  _ She’s wide awake, face flushed, head thrown back, one hand gripping the sheets, while the other has two fingers knuckle deep inside of her. Her eyes are tightly screwed shut so she doesn’t even notice Brooke standing in the doorway. Brooke gets a little light-headed as pangs of arousal shoot through her core, leaving her fingers itching to touch Vanessa all over, wherever she wanted. She definitely needs a second to gather herself, so she steps out of the room and leans against the wall right beside the doorway.  _ Deep breaths,  _ she thinks as she breathes in and out, allowing dom-Brooke to take over. Once she’s in the right headspace she pushes the door open forcefully. Vanessa’s eyes fly open.

“Brooke, I-um,” she stammers, her fingers coming to a halt. Brooke clicks her tongue, disapprovingly as she stalks towards the bed. She crawls on top of Vanessa, elbows on either side of her head, boxing the smaller woman in. 

“Now, mommy doesn’t give you very many rules, does she?” she purrs, sickeningly sweet.

“No, mama, I’m sor-.”

“Uh-uh, I don’t wanna hear it. You have one permanent rule. What is it, baby girl?”

“I-I can’t touch myself without your permission.”

Brooke hums as she grabs Vanessa’s wrist and pulls her fingers out. Vanessa squirms as her hole clenches around nothing.

“And did you have mommy’s permission?” 

Vanessa shakes her head.

“Use your words, whore. Did you or did you not have my permission?” Brooke growls, manhandling Vanessa until she’s laying on her front with her ass in the air, Brooke hovering above her.

“No- you didn’t give me permission,” she responds in a small voice, “I jus’ couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you. I need you so bad, mommy.”

“Nice try, but you know you have to learn your lesson and get punished for breaking mommy’s rules.”

Vanessa whimpers as Brooke brings a hand down on her ass cheek.

Brooke smirks as an idea comes to her, “Hmm I think I want you on your hands and knees, baby girl.”

Vanessa quickly obliges, using her elbows to push herself up onto all fours.

“Good girl,” Brooke praises, rubbing her cunt from behind for only a second before she pulls away, making Vanessa whine.

“You’ve been such a dirty little thing tonight, haven’t you?”

“Mhmm,” Vanessa mumbles, incoherently. Brooke brings her palm down on Vanessa’s ass cheek again.

“Words,” Brooke growls.

“Yea-yes, mommy. I’ve been so dirty and  _ naughty _ tonight, fuck.”

“And to think I was gonna come home and spoil the fuck outta you tonight,” Brooke says, getting up from the bed and crossing the room to their dresser. She opens the biggest drawer, filled with all their toys and such. After gathering a few things in her arms, she crosses back over to the bed. 

“Stay still,” she commands, looping one of their ropes across the back of one of Vanessa’s thighs. Vanessa shudders at the all too familiar feeling of rope being pulled across her soft skin. Vanessa assumes Brooke’s gonna bind her legs together, but Brooke’s full of surprises sometimes. Instead of pulling the rope across both her legs, binding them together, she ties it off around only one thigh, sort of like a rope garter. Before Vanessa can even ask what she’s doing she’s strapping a magic wand vibe to her leg. She positions it right at her clit, barely touching the little bundle of nerves. 

“I think since you wanna touch yourself so badly, you should have a little fun time,  _ alone.” _

Mild panic floods Vanessa’s senses, “No, mommy, please don’t go,” she pleads.

“Oh- don’t worry, baby girl. I won’t be gone for long. Maybe.”

Without another word, Brooke turns the dial on the vibe and walks out the door. She doesn’t put it on high enough to get Vanessa off, only enough to leave her twitching, squirming, and dripping for more. 

Brooke doesn’t even go far, she just steps outside the bedroom and slides down the wall until she’s sitting on the floor. She’s so worked up that she thinks it’s a miracle she was even able to get that far away from Vanessa. It seriously took every ounce of her willpower to not fuck Vanessa as hard as she wanted, right then and there. She hikes her skirt up around her waist and moves her panties to the side. The sound of Vanessa’s soft pants and moans coming from the room adjacent to her spur her on as she touches herself. She spits on her fingers and rubs her pussy vigorously, the image of Vanessa from before etched onto the back of her eyelids. 

“ _ Ah-ah, mommy, please,”  _ Vanessa sobs, it’s like she knows she’s only on the other side of the door. Brooke’s so close to orgasm as Vanessa continues to verbally plead. Her motions get faster and faster until she’s coming, her juices dripping down her palm. Her chest heaves as she deep breathes through her orgasm. She rests her head on the wall behind her as she gathers the strength to move. Once her muscles unstiffen, she pulls herself up on her wobbly legs. She gives herself a second to let go of soft, post-orgasm Brooke and slips back into dom-space before walking slowly back into the bedroom. Vanessa’s an absolute dream, a sweaty, fucked out dream. Her cheeks are red and her hair is matted to her forehead with sweat. Hot tears fall down her cheeks and drip onto the pillow beneath her, and her eyes aren’t the only thing leaking. Her cunt is a wet mess, her wetness dripping down her thighs and gathering into a large wet spot underneath her knees. 

“Aw, would you look at this,” Brooke teases, cupping Vanessa’s wet pussy, “you’re just absolutely dripping for me, aren’t you, baby girl?”

Vanessa trembles at Brooke’s touch.

“Yea. Yea- mommy. ‘M so wet for you. Touch me.”

“Use your manners and then we’ll talk,” Brooke reprimands.

“Please, please touch me, mommy.  _ Please touch my pussy, please.” _

Brooke hums approvingly, slowly moving her hand up Vanessa’s damp thigh.

Vanessa squirms impatiently.

“Come  _ on,”  _ she whines, attempting to scoot back and find more friction against Brooke’s hand. Brooke stops her movements and thinks for a moment before she withdraws her hand completely. She feigns a yawn as she unties the vibe from her leg, turning it off and tossing it to the side.

“I’m actually pretty tired, babe. We can pick this up in the morning.”

Vanessa’s eyes widen as Brooke lays down and pats the space next to her.

“No-no mommy please, it hurts,” she cries. Brooke pulls her down anyways, moving so that Vanessa’s small body is pressed against hers. She can feel how hot the Latina is against her bare skin, almost like there’s a blazing fire underneath her skin, heating the surface. Brooke nuzzles her face into her girl’s neck and leaves a cool kiss on the warm skin there. Vanessa squirms wildly.

“Mommy, please, please. Need you to finish me off so bad, please,” she begs. Brooke shushes her.

“I said I’m tired. We’ll pick up in the morning,” she says, utilizing the stern tone that always makes Vanessa obey her every command. Vanessa nods meekly, but never stops her wriggling, until Brooke bites her earlobe.

“Stay still. I’m trying to sleep.”

Vanessa groans inwardly. It was gonna be a long night.

Soon enough Brooke’s breathing evens out and she’s snoring softly into Vanessa’s neck. Usually, Vanessa loved sleeping like this, she loved being close as possible to Brooke, but tonight the extra heat radiating from her sleeping figure makes Vanessa feel like she’s melting. The growing feeling of heat between her legs proves to be quite uncomfortable, especially since she can’t squirm at all. So, she’s left squeezing her legs together, praying for morning to come soon.

Vanessa must’ve fallen asleep at some point because she wakes up with lips at her neck and a hand trailing up her inner thigh.

“Good mornin’, sleeping beauty,” Brooke rasps in her ear, her sleepy morning voice sending shocks of pleasure through Vanessa’s body.

“You were such a good girl last night, mommy’s so proud of you. Can I play with you, baby?”

“Yes, please. Been waitin’ all night for that,” she says as her breath leaves her body like a gust of wind. 

Brooke kisses her, sweet and sensual, as her hand moves closer to Vanessa’s heat. Brooke fucks her with her fingers, deep and slow, kissing her all the while, and she doesn’t stop until Vanessa’s come three times and is twitching with sensitivity.

"Such a good girl for mommy, 'm so proud of you," Brooke praises as she lets Vanessa drift back into a deep post-orgasm slumber.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes,  
> Thank you for being so nice and reading this, sorry this one's a little shorter, all the clownery has got me tired as shit lmao.  
> Hope you enjoyed this installment of porn without a plot.  
> Comments, kudos, prompts, etc are all welcome and encouraged <3  
> luv u clowns <3


	9. meant to be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke gets a little insecure about her age when Vanessa invites one of her young and pretty new friends over.
> 
> CW strap-on sex, hurt/comfort
> 
> Title from 'Meant To Be Yours' from 'Heathers the Musical'

“Nessa your friend is here,” Brooke calls as she opens their front door for a petite blonde girl.

“Hello,” the girl chirps, taking in Brooke’s appearance, “I didn’t know Vanessa still lived with her mom, I thought she lived with her girlfriend, Brooke or something!”

Brooke’s a little taken aback.

“Um I’m not, we’re uh- I  _ am _ her girlfriend,” Brooke stammers. The girl’s cheeks turn red.

“Ohh you’re Brooke then? I’m sorry, I just uh- I’m Aquaria,” she says, awkwardly. Brooke gives her a small forced smile as she welcomes the girl into their home. Brooke gestures at the couch, silently letting the girl know it was okay to take a seat.

“V, Aquaria’s here,” Brooke calls again, mostly just to end the awkward silence.

“Sheesh I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” she yells back as she bounds down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom she kisses Brooke’s cheek lightly and then turns her attention to her friend.

“Hey, bitch,” Vanessa exclaims, beaming and pulling the girl in for a hug. A hug that lingers a little too long, with Aquaria’s hands a little too close to Vanessa’s ass. Brooke shakes away the jealous thoughts and smiles at them.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you guys need anything,” she says as she leaves the two girls to their own devices. 

Brooke’s never been one to get insecure, but something tugs at her subconscious as she watches Vanessa and Aquaria sit close together on the couch. Aquaria’s very pretty, of course, she’s not as pretty as Vanessa, but she’s pretty nonetheless. But, the thing that really gets to Brooke is how  _ young  _ she is. She’s young and vibrant and full of life...just like Vanessa is and just like how Brooke  _ was.  _ Brooke sighs and opens up her phone’s camera to study herself. Her slight crow's feet stare back at her, as do the slight lines in her forehead. Brooke suddenly comes to the realization that she’s  _ old.  _ She’s 44 now.  _ I’m old,  _ she thinks to herself. The prospect of being old sends her into a quiet panic.  _ What if Vanessa doesn’t find me attractive anymore and that’s why she’s got this cute blonde over here and that’s why she’s practically in her lap and what if she’s gonna leave me for someone younger and better and what if…. _ Brooke’s thoughts spiral out of control for what feels like hours. She just sits there and festers until Vanessa comes over and plops herself in Brooke’s lap like it was made just for her.

“Aquaria just left and I was thinki-,” Vanessa starts, stopping when she senses Brooke’s tense energy, “why you thinkin’ so loud for, Mamì?”

Brooke forces a smile, not wanting to voice her insecurities aloud, afraid they would come true if they already hadn’t. She shakes her head.

“I’m not, just tired,” she lies. Vanessa pouts, able to see right through Brooke’s facade. 

“You and I both know that ain’t true, I know that face you get when you start thinkin’.”

Brooke sighs, “I’m just feeling a little shitty right now, I guess.”

Concern clouds Vanessa’s features as she presses the back of her hand to Brooke’s forehead.

“I don’t think you got a fever, do you have a headache? Do you want some Tylenol?”

Brooke blushes at Vanessa’s doting, “no thank you, baby. It’s not like that, I’m just in my feelings a little. Not a big deal, I’ll be fine. But anyway, how was your visit with Aquafina, or whatever her name is?” Brooke says, probably a little too bitter sounding to be as casual as she’s trying to be.

“Hold up, are you  _ jealous? _ Because that’s so hot,” Vanessa breathes the last part into Brooke’s neck. 

“A little, but that’s not really it,” she admits.

“Then what is it? You can tell me.”

“It’s really not a big deal, I swear. There’s no need to worry about me.” 

Vanessa lets out an exasperated sigh, “Brooke please tell me, you’d want me to tell you if something was bothering me, right?”

“Well, yes but I-,”

“Uh-uh no buts, please tell me. We’re in this together, right?”

Vanessa gives her a reassuring smile and snakes her arms around her neck for good measure.

“I- I’m just afraid I’m getting too old for you and seeing you with someone younger and prettier just made me feel shitty, I guess.”

“Baby, why would you think those things? Do I not tell you I love you enough? Because I do, I love you a lot.”

“I know you love me, I love you too. I just don’t want you to feel stuck because I’m too old and you’re not attracted to me anymore and-” 

“Woah there Mamí, slow down. I don’t feel stuck with you, not at all. You’re my favorite person,” she purrs, “and I am so incredibly attracted to you,” she says, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

“You mean it?” Brooke wonders in a small voice.

“Every word. And besides,  _ nobody can fuck me like you, mommy.” _

Vanessa’s soft lips attach themselves to the base of Brooke’s neck, sucking a bruise onto her porcelain skin. Brooke lets out a breathy moan that spurs Vanessa on.

“Take me to bed, mommy. Want you to fucking ruin me,” Vanessa whines into Brooke’s ear. Brooke obeys and stands up, scooping Vanessa up with her, her legs locked around her waist and her arms wrapped around her neck. Vanessa squirms with need in Brooke’s arms. They barely make it to the bedroom before Brooke tosses Vanessa down on their bed, and crawls over her, decorating her neck with a constellation of purple love bites. 

“How do you want it, baby girl?” she breathes into her neck.

“Wanna ride your strap,” she gasps when a hand slips under her short skirt and stimulates her a bit through the fabric of her panties.

“Strip for mommy, babydoll. I wanna see that pretty little body bare and ready by the time I come back.”

Vanessa nods and moves so she can start undressing as Brooke heads into their walk-in closet. 

Brooke walks back in a minute later, naked, with their biggest dildo attached to the harness on her hips. Vanessa’s mouth waters at the sight, she finds her hand resting on her breast and tweaking her sensitive nipples as Brooke makes eye contact with her from across the room.

“Looks like someone’s eager,” Brooke says as she reaches the bed and crawls over Vanessa again, replacing her fingers on her nipple with her warm mouth. She licks and sucks at the bud, relishing in how it stiffens against her tongue.

“ _ Mommy,” _ Vanessa hisses as Brooke’s teeth graze her nipple, then move to suck another hickey onto her breast. Her hips buck at the sensation.

“You’re so greedy, baby. Always wanting more, never satisfied with what mommy gives you,” she tuts.

“ ‘M sorry, mommy, please fuck me.”

Brooke hums as she lowers her hand to Vanessa’s crotch, feeling the heat against her palm. Vanessa’s slick wetness leaks onto Brooke’s hand, effectively lubing her fingers up.

“Gonna open you up so you can take mommy’s dick.”

Brooke slips two fingers into her entrance and smiles smugly at Vanessa’s reaction. She may be old but at least she can still pull reactions like this out of her girl. She scissors in and out of her, until she’s wet and stretched enough for the sizeable silicone dick hanging from Brooke’s hips.

“Need you, mommy, please fuck me,” she whines.

“I thought you wanted to ride me, huh baby?”

Vanessa moans clamorously. 

“Come here, baby girl,” Brooke says, settling herself against the headboard. Vanessa clambers over to Brooke, she stands on the bed, a foot on either side of Brooke’s thighs. She slowly lowers herself until the tip of the dildo is teasing at her entrance. Brooke grips her hips and slowly guides her lower and lower.

“That’s it, angel, slowly. Good girl.”

Vanessa lowers herself until she’s got a knee on either side of Brooke’s hips and Brooke’s dick is nestled deep inside her. She snakes her arms around Brooke’s neck and kisses her deeply as she rolls her hips.

“C’ mon fuck yourself on mommy’s cock,” Brooke encourages. Vanessa whines as she lifts her hips up and slams them back down onto the toy.

“Fuck, you feel so good, mommy, stretchin’ me out so good,” she moans as she continues to bounce up and down.

“Yeah? You like the way mommy’s big cock stretches out that pretty little pussy?”

“Yea, yea, like it so much, mommy.”

“Who do you belong to, baby? Who’s the only person that can make you feel this good, huh?”

“You, mommy. I’m yours, I was always meant to be yours. Love you so much, mommy.”

Although Vanessa’s words drip with seductiveness and she’s still bouncing up and down on Brooke’s lap, Brooke feels her heart soar at how easily Vanessa tells her she loves her. It’s like she doesn’t even need to think about it, it’s just a fact and it’s a part of her. Brooke’s snapped from her thoughts when Vanessa lets out a particularly loud moan.

“Do you need to come, baby girl?”

“Yeah, so bad.”

“Ask for it, sweetheart, you gotta ask for it.”

“ _ Ah-ah mommy, can I please come? Please, I need it so bad, need you so bad. Please let me come.” _

“That’s it, such a good girl for mommy. Go ahead and come, honey.”

With one last slam of her hips, Vanessa’s pussy is spasming as she’s coming, dripping down Brooke’s strap. She rolls her hips in time with her orgasm as the aftershocks crash over her. She’s still perched on the strap when her orgasm comes to a halt. She smiles, satisfied and sated, and buries her face in her lover’s neck.

She lets out a light laugh and whispers into Brooke’s ear, “I don’t care how old you get, ain’t nobody fuck me like you do, mama.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! ily! comments, kudos, anything else is welcomed and appreciated <3


	10. give it to me, this is heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals decide they wanna switch it up for the night.
> 
> CW role reversal, spanking, fingering
> 
> Title from 'Gods and Monsters' by Lana del Rey

Drunk Vanessa always had some wild ideas, like when she drunkenly suggested they have a threesome with Brooke’s old friend, Kameron. It turned out to be great, despite Brooke’s qualms about the situation, but it was a wild idea nonetheless. Tonight though, as Brooke and Vanessa pass a bottle of Chardonnay back and forth Vanessa gets this look on her face. A face that Brooke has come to know well, it’s the face Vanessa gets when she has one of these crazy ideas.

“What’re you thinkin’ about, hmm?” Brooke giggles, slightly tipsy, into Vanessa’s hair.

“Who said I’m thinkin’ bout anything, Mami?”

Brooke rolls her eyes at her lover’s snarky comments.

“I know that face, the one you get when you’re boutta say some crazy shit, like when you-”

“Alright, Mami,” she interrupts, “we ain’t need a recap of all the dumb drunk ideas I have.”

“As long as you tell me what you’re thinkin’ ‘bout now, baby.”

Vanessa squirms a bit under Brooke’s intense gaze. 

“Well, I’ve actually been thinkin’ about this for a while now,” she says, looking down.

“Yeah? What do you want mommy to do to you, baby girl? Don’t be embarrassed,” Brooke whispers in her ear.

“No, it’s not what I want  _ you  _ to do, it’s what I wanna do to  _ you.” _

“What’s that, baby? You wanna top tonight?”

“No, I don’t just wanna top, I wanna take care of you like you take care of me.”

“Nessa, I’m not quite sure I understand what you’re getting at here.”

Vanessa takes a deep breath and avoids Brooke’s eyes as she speaks, “I wanna dom. Like not forever, I just wanna try it, you know? I wanna make you feel how good you make me feel.” 

_ Oh, she wants to...oh... _

“I don’t know, baby. Giving up control isn’t really my thing,” she admits, sheepishly.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

“So, what’s the big problem then? I’d never do anything you’re uncomfortable with and all the things you do to make sure I’m taken care of, I’ll do for you.”

Brooke pauses for a moment as Vanessa’s lips find her jawline. She sucks lightly, then gently bites at the skin.  _ Inhale. Exhale.  _ Brooke takes a few deep breaths, her head swimming with nerves at the thought of giving up control. But, she’d do anything for Vanessa. 

“Okay, we can try it. Do you want me to call  _ you  _ mommy now?” 

Vanessa laughs. The sound is music to Brooke’s ears as the tension leaves her body. She loves Vanessa and trusts her with every fiber of her being, so giving up control for one night certainly won’t kill her.

“No, you ain’t gotta call me mommy. Do you wanna call me anything else while we do this? I was thinking maybe Miss? If that’s something you’re comfortable with.”

“I think Miss could work,” 

“Yeah? You gonna be a good girl for me?” Vanessa asks, her voice taking on a dominant edge that she didn’t even know she had within her.

Brooke’s cheeks turn pink as she feels the familiar feeling of want curl in her abdomen.

“Yes, Miss. Wanna be a good girl for you.”

Brooke whines as Vanessa trails a finger down her chest, dipping in between her cleavage.

“Mmhm such a good girl, you’re so good, baby. You wanna take this upstairs?”

Brooke bites the inside of her cheek as she nods. Vanessa extends a hand to her, which she accepts willingly, the feeling of Vanessa’s soft hand in hers bringing her back down to reality and tethering her there. 

Vanessa leads her up the stairs and to their bedroom, where she immediately pushes Brooke up against the door, sucking dark marks onto her pale flesh wherever her lips can reach.

“Ness-Nessa,  _ please,”  _ Brooke cries out, finding that giving up her control to Vanessa was easy. 

Vanessa bites punitively at the juncture of Brooke’s neck.

“Uh-uh, what did we talk about? Huh? What’re you gonna call me tonight?”

“Yes, Miss. Sorry, Miss.”

“That’s it, there’s my good girl,” Vanessa purrs, her hand trailing down Brooke’s body and coming to a rest in between her legs, making her grind down onto her hand. Vanessa immediately pulls away and grabs a fistful of blonde locks, eliciting a shocked yelp from Brooke, the sudden pain sending shockwaves of pleasure to her throbbing cunt. Already, there’s a wet spot on her blue jeans.

“Seems like someone’s a little too eager, huh? Maybe I should give you a spanking, do you think you can handle that, baby?”

“Yes, Miss, I can handle that,  _ please.” _

“Strip for me then bend over the bed.”

Brooke pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her ample breasts in a lacy bralette. Hands grip onto her hips and lips lick at her chest.

“So pretty,” Vanessa whispers into her skin as her hands find the fly on Brooke’s jeans. She wiggles her pants and panties down Brooke’s long legs. Vanessa doesn’t even let her kick them off before she pushes Brooke down face-first onto the bed, her ass up in the air.

“Now about that spanking, how does ten sound? Hmm?”

“Ten is good, Miss.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Vanessa says, her hand finding its way to the swell of Brooke’s ass. She grabs and pinches Brooke’s ass until she pushes towards every touch, silently begging for more.

“You’ve got such a pretty ass, Mami, ‘M gonna spank it now, yeah?”

She waits for the ok from Brooke before bringing her palm down onto the pale flesh. Brooke whines softly into the comforter.

“So good for me,” Vanessa purrs, leaning over Brooke’s back to press a kiss in between her shoulder blades. Vanessa gives her a second to recover before bringing her hand back down onto Brooke’s ass cheek. She spanks her again. And again. And again. And again until she’s made it through the ten spanks and she has to bite down onto the comforter to keep from screaming. Vanessa can see how worked up Brooke is without her even having to say anything. She can see it in the way Brooke’s hands grip the blanket tightly. She can see it in the way her hips twitch with need and in the way her back arches obscenely as if she’s offering up her pussy to Vanessa. Which she supposes she kind of is.

“ _ Please Miss, I need you,” _ Brooke whines, her voice muffled by the bedsheets.

“Yeah? You need me to fuck you? You want my fingers?”

“Yeah, fuck, need you so bad, Miss.”

“Good girl, I wanna finger you from behind, stay there.”

Brooke stays as still as she can as Vanessa places a hand in between Brooke’s clenched thighs. She has Brooke right where she wants her, bent over, keening at every touch, completely trusting Vanessa. A small pitiful whine rips from Brooke’s mouth, bringing Vanessa back to what she was doing. She continues moving her hand up Brooke’s thighs, slowly and teasingly. When she reaches her heat she runs a finger up her slit. Brooke pushes back onto her fingers, searching for more friction.

“Be patient, baby,” Vanessa warns, beginning to rub tight circles onto the older girl’s sensitive clit. 

“Yes, Miss,” she squeaks, trying to force herself not to come right then and there.

“Good girl,I think you’ve earned this,” she says, pushing two fingers into Brooke’s soaking entrance.

“ _ Oh my god, oh my god, Miss, please,”  _ Brooke whines loudly, her voice becoming hoarse.

“Such a good girl.”

Vanessa pumps two fingers in and out of Brooke quickly, her fingers jabbing inside her at just the right angle, making her cry out at every thrust.

“Think you can take four tonight?”

“ _ Oh god, yes, Miss. I can take four, please, please,”  _ she whimpers in a breath. Brooke’s begging spurs Vanessa on more than she thought possible as she slips a third finger into the blonde. Brooke’s knees begin to feel weak and her head is swimming. Vanessa knows she couldn’t form a sentence even if she really wanted to, her girl too worked up to think, the only thing leaving her lips are filthy moans and a slew of slurred words begging for more. Vanessa obeys her pleading and slips the fourth finger in, Brooke’s back arching as she does so. She pushes back onto Vanessa’s fingers again and this time she lets her, continuing to fuck her with fervor. Loud moans emit from her lips as her cunt clenches around Vanessa’s fingers, dripping slick wetness onto her palm.

“You need to come, baby? You gotta beg for it, beg for me.”

“ _ Fuck, shit, I gotta come so badly, so bad, Miss. You’re fucking me so good, stretching me out so good. Please, can I come, please? I need it, I need you,”  _ Brooke pants as she rambles her pleas for mercy.

“You’ve been so good, go ahead and come for me, lovely.”

Not even a second later Brooke’s clenching tight onto Vanessa’s fingers and screaming as her orgasm hits her like a tsunami. Vanessa slows down a bit but continues to fuck her, meeting every little jerky movement of her body. When her orgasm slows Vanessa pulls out. Brooke’s knees are so weak she can't help but slither down to the floor, resting on her knees. She rests her head on Vanessa’s shins and smiles up at her. Vanessa gives her a moment to recover before she crawls up on the bed and motions for Brooke to follow. They settle down, Vanessa leaning on the headboard and Brooke in between her legs, resting her head on her chest.

“How are you feelin’, Mami?”

“ ‘M good, I liked that. More than I thought I would,” she admits, a slight blush rising to her already flushed cheeks. Vanessa laughs lightly.

“Uh-oh you gonna want to completely reverse roles on me now, Mami?” she jokes, light-heartedly. Brooke lets out a small giggle of her own.

“Never, you’re still my little princess,” she says, pressing a kiss to Vanessa’s collar bone, “always.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Thank you for reading!vHope you enjoyed this chapter! Your feedback and love is greatly appreciated!


	11. it's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective/possessive Brooke.That's It. That's the Plot. (or lack thereof)
> 
> Title from "Lolita" by Lana del Rey
> 
> CW frat boys(ugh jesus gross), slight violence against said frat boys, strap-on blowjob lol, blindfolds

It took Vanessa days to convince Brooke to come out with her and her friends to their favorite college nightclub, the sweaty night scene not really being the blonde’s cup of tea. Brooke reluctantly agrees, but only after Vanessa gives her those puppy dog eyes and then eats her out for an hour.

The night turns out to be fun, a lot of fun. Drinks are flowing, the music is pounding, and Vanessa’s right there in a tight little dress shaking her hips to the beat and laughing with her friends. Brooke has such a good time that Vanessa’s the one who tiredly suggests they go home. Everything’s fine, Brooke leads Vanessa to the exit with a hand placed on the small of her back as they sneak through the crowd. Everything’s fine and they’re almost to the doors too, until a douchey-looking frat boy stops them. He nods his head at Brooke, who nods back and moves to push past him. His lips move, but neither of them hears over the loud music. Brooke gives him a confused look and the boy huffs.

“I  _ said  _ you got a nice lookin’ slam piece there,” he yells over the music, nodding towards Vanessa, who can feel Brooke’s hand curl possessively around her waist. She opens her mouth to speak when Vanessa squeezes her hand, silently telling her to let it go. And she almost does until the cocky son of a bitch opens his mouth to speak again.

“Was wonderin’ if you wanted to share her for the night, we can take her back to my dorm down the road. The slut looks like she’d enjoy that.”

Brooke’s nostrils flare in anger as she pushes Vanessa behind her.

“What the fuck did you just say? I swear to god, I will make your life a living hell, you piece of shit,” she seethes. The boy shrugs, never once wiping the cocky look off his face. 

“What? You ain’t into sharing your finds? I guess I can respect that, you got to her first.”

Brooke’s fist clenches in anger, daring the boy to take it any further. And he does. He blows a kiss to Vanessa. 

“See you around, sweetcheeks,” he says, winking at her.  _ That’s it, _ Brooke thinks. She raises her clenched fist and brings it down square in the middle of his face. He reels backward, holding onto his bloody nose. Suddenly, all his equally douchey-looking frat buddies all surround their friend who’s on the floor whining about ‘some bitch’.

“Let’s go,” Vanessa says, pulling Brooke towards the door by her right hand, being mindful of the older woman’s red, bruised knuckles on her left. 

Vanessa hails a taxi and gives him their address. The ride home is thirty minutes, thirty minutes of Vanessa sitting opposite of Brooke without saying a word. The silence extends as they nod thanks at the driver and walk up the driveway. Vanessa unlocks and opens the door and allows Brooke to step in first, she follows suit and shuts the door behind her. Once the door is shut Brooke lets out a stressed breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in.

“Nessa, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry I caused a scene,” she says, hoping to get her quiet girlfriend to speak. She doesn’t speak though, she laughs whole-heartedly. Then, she’s right in front of Brooke with her hands on her shoulders, pushing her against the closed front door.

“Shut up, Mami. I ain’t mad, was just quiet because I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you if you even looked at me. That was one of the sexiest things you’ve ever done, defendin’ my honor and shit” she breathes into Brooke’s neck, making the blonde shiver a bit.

“Oh yeah, princess? Race you upstairs?”

“You just read my mind,” Vanessa purrs, leaving a biting kiss on Brooke’s throat before dashing away and up the stairs. 

“Hey, no fair!” Brooke calls after her as she rushes up the stairs. Somehow in the extra ten seconds that it took Brooke to get upstairs and into the bedroom, Vanessa’s unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her ankles, leaving her only in her red garter belt, stockings, and panties. She kicks the dress away and beckons Brooke over to her with a crook of her finger. Brooke unzips her own dress and kicks it away before stalking over towards Vanessa. She gently runs her fingertips up and down the Latina’s arms, relishing in how goosebumps rise to the surface of her skin. Vanessa’s eyes flutter closed as Brooke’s lips plant themselves onto her neck. 

“Tell me what you want, babydoll,” Brooke whispers into her skin. Vanessa stands on her tiptoes to whisper into the shell of her ear.

“I want you to rail me from behind with your strap. I want you to fucking ruin me. I don’t wanna be able to walk right after. Can you do that for me, mommy? I think I’ve been a good enough girl, don’t you think?”

Brooke moans out loud right then and there.

“Yeah, of course, baby. Lay down on the bed and prep yourself while mommy gets ready.”

Vanessa crawls to the middle of the bed and situates herself on her hands and knees, pulling her panties to the side,then circling a finger around her waiting hole.

“Good girl,” Brooke praises,” mommy will be right back.”

Vanessa pumps one finger in and out of her until she’s so wet she barely feels it, so she slips in a second and continues to fuck back onto her own fingers. Brooke comes back just as she’s about to enter a third and her fingers circle around Vanessa’s wrist to pull her hand away. 

“Hm, already trying to put in a third? Seems like someone’s being a little greedy tonight, huh?”

Vanessa only whines in response, keening into Brooke’s touch as she runs her hand through Vanessa’s dark locks.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. And you know what greedy girls get? A blindfold so they can’t even see what’s coming to them.”

Arousal curls in Vanessa’s belly and a shockwave of pleasure pulses through her cunt. 

“Hands and knees,” Brooke demands, and Vanessa obeys without question. Brooke crawls in front of her and that’s when Vanessa notices the silicone dick hanging in between Brooke’s thighs. Vanessa’s mouth waters. Her thoughts are interrupted when Brooke fastens the blindfold onto her face, turning her world to darkness. Since she can’t see every sensation is a surprise and heightened by a tenfold. When Brooke places a hand to her cheek she trembles a little, just because she didn’t see it coming, she’s disappointed when Brooke moves away and they’re no longer touching. Then, she feels something hard and cold tapping at her lips.  _ Oh, it’s the dildo, _ Vanessa realizes. She hesitantly takes the head into her mouth and circles her tongue around the faux slit. Brooke grabs the back of her head and forces the toy deeper into Vanessa’s mouth, muffled moans leaving the girl’s spit slick lips. Vanessa bobs her head up and down expertly as if she hasn’t been a lesbian all her life and has certainly never deepthroated a real cock before. Brooke’s hips thrust in time with Vanessa’s head bobbing as she fucks her throat. 

“That’s right, take mommy’s cock, take it,” Brooke taunts. Suddenly, she’s pulling out and gently hitting Vanessa in the face with the dildo that’s slick with her own spit. 

“That’s a good girl, ‘m gonna fuck you now,” she pants, manhandling the Latina until she’s on her hands and knees in front of Brooke, the head of the toy resting in between Vanessa’s clenched thighs.

"Let's see if you're open enough," she purrs, opening Vanessa's folds with her thumb and forefinger. She looks at her wet pussy in awe, it looks good enough to eat as the hole gently flutters, begging to be filled.

"You think you're open enough for mommy's cock, huh?"

"Mmhmm, yes mommy, please," she begs, her hoarse voice becoming desperate. Brooke easily picks up on the desperation and tuts disapprovingly. 

"You're so needy, aren't you? You're just aching to be filled by mommy's dick, I know it," Brooke says, teasing the head of the toy at Vanessa's entrance. Vanessa mewls in surprise as Brooke places a hand on her hip and guides the toy in, inch by inch satisfying Vanessa's need to be full. Vanessa's cunt takes the toy with ease, so deep Brooke can practically feel Vanessa's heat flush against her own skin.

"You ready for me to fuck you, baby girl?"

"Fuck, yea. Please, I'm begging you," she whimpers. Brooke doesn't feel like teasing right now, so she bottoms out and with a snap of her hips she pounds the toy back into Vanessa.

_ "FUCK," _ Vanessa yells. Brooke finds her rhythm quickly, rocking her hips into Vanessa at a vigorous pace, making her scream every time the toy hits her at just the right angle. Suddenly, Brooke wraps a fistful of black waves into her fist and uses it to get leverage to fuck Vanessa _even harder._ The mixture of pain and pleasure curling in Vanessa's stomach heats her up from the inside out. She's sure she might actually catch on fire as Brooke impales her with the strap and roughly pulls her hair. Tears, drool, and ruined makeup run down Vanessa's face as Brooke pounds back into her.

"Fuck, gonna come, mommy. Please let me come," she pleads. Brooke hums in response, not stopping fucking Vanessa.

"Tell me who you belong to and I'll think about it," she pants.

" _Fuck, mommy, I'm all yours. I belong to you and not some douchebag frat boy. I belong to you, I'm yours, I'm yours,"_ Vanessa all but chants.

"Such a good girl for mommy," she praises. Vanessa loves the praise but whines when she doesn't immediately get the ok to come. Brooke pumps into her a few more times before Vanessa's back is arching and her pussy is clenching around the toy tightly.

"Okay, princesa, you can come now," she confirms. Vanessa lets go. She clenches tightly around the toy and lets her orgasm course through her body like an electrical current. Her arms give out as a particularly strong aftershock rocks through her core. Brooke gently pulls out, being mindful of how sensitive her girl is. When she's out all the way Vanessa pushes the blindfold off of her eyes and collapses onto the bed. Brooke follows suit as soon as her harness is off her body and discarded at the foot of the bed. She pulls Vanessa close as soon as she's comfortable enough. Brooke plants a kiss onto her sweaty forehead, making a dopey smile spread across V's face.

"Love you, Nessa," she whispers as the smaller girl nuzzles sleepily into Brooke's neck.

"Love you too, Mami," she says, sated and sleepy, 'I'm yours."

Brooke smiles and kisses her again.

"I know, baby, and I'm yours too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um Hi :-)  
> Hope this lesbian porn without plot is helping yall get through the clownery that's been going down.  
> Clown solidarity laid ease!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	12. I've loved you three summers now ,honey, but I want 'em all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's feeling romantic today, gals!
> 
> Title from "Lover" by Taylor Swift
> 
> CW mostly fluff and some romantic pussy eating :-)

“Mm, good morning, baby,” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear, her voice still gravelly with sleep. Vanessa hums in response and buries her face deeper into Brooke’s blonde locks. Brooke presses a lingering kiss onto Vanessa’s temple.

“C’ mon baby, lets get up. I wanna take you somewhere today,”

Vanessa immediately perks up at the prospect of spending a day out and about with Brooke.

“Where?!” Vanessa questions, excitedly.

“It’s a surprise, get ready and you’ll find out,” 

Vanessa jumps out of bed and pads towards the kitchen for breakfast, Brooke following slowly behind. They eat a quick breakfast and head towards the shower, together. They spend more time than necessary in the shower feeling each other up and making out slowly as the warm water cascades around them. Finally, they emerge from the shower and wrap themselves in fluffy white towels. At this point, Vanessa’s too excited to take forever getting ready, so in less than half an hour she stands in the front room waiting for Brooke to finish when usually it was the other way around. Five minutes later Brooke comes down the stairs. She looks beautiful in a casual sundress, denim jacket, and ballet flats; perfect for the chilly but sunny weather of early February. Brooke comes up behind Vanessa and envelopes her in her arms.

“You ready to go, beautiful?” Brooke asks, brushing her lips on the side of Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa nods and turns her head to kiss Brooke on the cheek. They walk to the car hand in hand.

“So are you gonna tell me where we’re going now, Mami?” 

“We’re gonna go to the boardwalk at the lake if that’s okay with you?”

Vanessa beams, Brooke taking the bright smile on her face as a yes.

Upon their arrival; they walk hand in hand just enjoying each other’s company and the cool breeze. Half an hour later Brooke leads them to a boat rental stand. She rents a small canoe and drags it to the shore with little help from Vanessa. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Brooke huffs, a little out of breath from dragging the boat by herself. Vanessa consoles her with a giggle and a kiss, which Brooke gratefully accepts. Of course, Brooke takes the rowing job and maneuvers their boat away from the dock. Thirty minutes in she begins to sweat a little.

“You need me to take over?” Vanessa asks. Brooke shakes her head and insists she’s fine and just slips off her jacket, revealing how the muscles on her toned arms ripple with the movements. Vanessa has to force herself to look elsewhere to stop herself from thinking things she shouldn’t be thinking about at the moment. Suddenly, Brooke stops rowing and moves to sit directly next to Vanessa.

“You sure that you don’t want me to keep going? I don’t mind if you need a break.”

“I just wanna sit with you for a bit,” Brooke answers.

Vanessa blushes and snuggles into Brooke’s side.

“You ain’t just takin me out here to kill me, right, Mami?” Vanessa jokes, but makes no effort to move her head from Brooke’s shoulder.

Brooke laughs loudly, a little too loud, Vanessa thinks. She seems so nervous and fidgety, which is quite out of character for her. Vanessa grabs her hand to reassure her. Brooke sighs and sits up to start talking.

“Vanessa,” she begins after taking a deep breath and looking deeply into Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Every day with you feels so surreal. The years that I’ve known you have been the best of my life and I can’t imagine not waking up next to you every day and going to sleep next to you every night. You’re my best friend. And with all that being said, Vanessa Mateo, I am so incredibly in love with you, and I would love to make you my wife, so, will you marry me?” 

Vanessa’s crying as Brooke pulls a velvet black box out of her jacket pocket and opens it for her. The ring is almost as extra as she is, it sparkles when the sun hits it and it has their initials engraved on the inside. 

“Brooke Lynn, I love you so fucking much, of course, I’ll marry you,” Brooke’s crying too as she slips the ring onto her left hand. Vanessa throws her arms around Brooke’s neck and kisses her deeply.

In the midst of their kiss Brooke whispers against Vanessa’s lips “can I take you home now? I’d like to fuck my new fiancée.”

Vanessa giggles and swats Brooke’s arm for ruining their romantic moment with her horniness, but of course, Vanessa feels arousal curl in her own stomach too, so she doesn’t disagree. 

Brooke drives them home, her hand never leaving Vanessa’s the whole way. And when they get home Brooke opens the car door for her and kisses her against the car, with the sun setting behind them. She insists on carrying Vanessa over the threshold, and even though Vanessa laughs and says that’s supposed to be for when they’re actually married, she lets her do it anyway. When they get past the open door Brooke sets Vanessa down and pulls her close again, her neck craning to kiss her. Their kiss soon turns passionate and leaves Vanessa whining needily against Brooke’s lips.

“You still hoping to fuck your fiancée, Mami?” 

“I’m always hoping to get to fuck you, baby girl.”

Vanessa snorts a laugh but is silenced when Brooke’s lips find her throat. They stay that way for a few moments, Brooke kissing down her neck and loving the soft purrs coming from the smaller girl.

“Bed, please,” Vanessa whines. Brooke hums in agreement and pulls her upstairs to the bedroom where she lays her down on the bed gracefully. 

“So beautiful,” she whispers into Vanessa’s skin, making her heart swell with love for the blonde. Brooke slowly begins to undress her, unraveling her like the finest silk ribbon, whispering words of adoration into her sweet skin. Vanessa’s hands grab at Brooke’s clothes, silently asking her to remove her clothes as well, and she does. She pulls her dress over her head in one swift motion, revealing her smooth skin underneath. Vanessa’s hands caress every inch of pale skin that she can reach, Brooke leaning into her small touches, allowing Vanessa to work her up slowly. When she decides she’s had enough she lightly grabs Vanessa’s wrists and pins them above her head so she can resume kissing down Vanessa’s beautiful body. Chaste kisses turn into loving nips and ticklish giggles turn into soft moans as Brooke lets her mouth explore lower and lower. She loves the feeling of Vanessa wriggling and shuddering underneath her. Then, she lets her hands start to explore too, she traces along her collarbones and then down to her breasts, even though Vanessa’s bralette is still on Brooke can feel her nipples harden at the sensation. Her hands travel lower and lower until she has on hand on each of her thighs, spreading them apart. Vanessa’s pink lacey panties are already soaked through just from kissing and touching.

“You’re already so wet for me, darling. So pretty,” she whispers, letting her tongue dance over the center of Vanessa’s pussy through her panties. Her hips buck slightly and her hands find themselves wrapped up in Brooke’s hair.

“Brooke, mommy,  _ please,”  _ she whimpers as Brooke continues to play with her over her panties, “take them off, please. Need you.”

Brooke hums in response and kisses her inner thigh before hooking her thumbs on either side of Vanessa’s panties and pulling them down her bronze legs. She tosses them to the side and continues her ministrations, placing small kisses around Vanessa’s sex, just shy of where she wanted Brooke’s mouth to be. 

“You ready, baby girl?” Brooke asks, always wanting to check in with Vanessa to make sure she got everything she needed. Vanessa lets out a particularly needy whine, one that tells Brooke everything she needs to know. She places her open mouth flush against Vanessa’s heat, working her over with her tongue and eliciting sharp gasps from the younger woman as her tongue flicks over her clit.

“Oh god, mommy,” she moans wantonly as Brooke continues to work her over, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re so good, sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much,” Brooke says, coming up from in between her girl’s legs only to praise her and then put her mouth right back to work. Her tongue switches between flicking rhythmically over her clit and dipping her tongue inside Vanessa’s entrance.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

Brooke hums against Vanessa’s pussy, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine.

“Shit, I need to come, can I please come?”

Brooke lifts her head and replaces her tongue with her fingers, rubbing quick circles onto her clit.

“Come for me, sweet girl,” Brooke says. She quickly puts her mouth back onto Vanessa’s cunt, her tongue opening up her entrance while her fingers continue to rub her clit. Vanessa’s vision turns fuzzy and she’s seeing stars right before she finally lets go. She comes with a loud moan and Brooke’s name on her lips. Brooke continues to work her over, pulling two more orgasms out of her before letting up and crawling up next to her. She kisses her sweaty forehead and pulls her close. Vanessa smiles into Brooke’s neck as she trails her hand down her torso. Her fingers tease underneath the waistband of her panties. Brooke lets out a sharp gasp as Vanessa’s nimble fingers find her clit. She works Brooke through two orgasms, one after another as Brooke whispers praises into her skin.

“You’re incredible, I love you,” Vanessa whispers, on the brink of falling asleep. 

“I love you too, so much. I can’t wait until you’re officially my wife,” she says, caressing Vanessa’s face. They both wrap up in each other and fall asleep with thoughts of their future together.

For the next few months, Vanessa loves reminding everyone under the sun that they’re engaged, and Brooke wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got soft while listening to Lover so this happened... which by the way  
> Stream Lover!  
> Also, thank u for reading <3 Luv u guys


	13. get lost in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke's friend comes to visit, Vanessa's jealous but also thinks she's super hot. Antics ensue. 
> 
> Title from 'Perfect Places' by Lorde
> 
> CW drinking, threesome, face-sittin', pussy eatin', you know the usual
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is literally 3.4k words. or I'm not sorry. Depends on what y'all think.

“She’s not hotter than me, is she?” Vanessa pouts as Brooke tells her all about her friend coming to visit for a few days. Brooke rolls her eyes and leaves a lingering kiss on her nose.

“No one's hotter than you, and I told you we tried hooking up like once during undergrad and we decided to never try again. We didn’t even make it past kissing because we couldn’t decide who would top, we’re both total tops,” she laughs, “I’d be more concerned about  _ you  _ sleeping with her, with your pillow princess ass.”

“Hey!” Vanessa exclaims, pouting again, “I’m no pillow princess, you know I  _ love  _ to eat you out, mommy.”

Vanessa stands up from the couch, only to perch herself in Brooke’s lap and attach her lips to Brooke’s neck, sucking small mouth shaped bruises onto her skin.

“Baby, not now. Kam will be here soon, her plane landed awhile ago and-  _ oh god,”  _ she practically moans as Vanessa grinds her hips down against her.

“C’ mon mommy, I’ll be quick,” she whispers, seductively. Brooke nods, already turned on even though nothing has even  _ happened  _ yet. Vanessa smirks and stands up so she can push Brooke down into a laying position and situate herself between the blonde’s legs. She unbuttons Brooke’s jean shorts and pulls them down her legs and tosses them to the floor. It wasn’t often Brooke got so needy, it only really ever happens when Vanessa initiates sex out of nowhere, knowing she’d have Brooke right where she wants her, and Vanessa can tell how needy she is now as her body bows into her touch. Vanessa kisses up Brooke’s milky thighs before nuzzling her nose against Brooke’s center through her panties. She lets out a filthy moan as Vanessa’s fingers come in contact with her clit through the lace.

“Nessa, Ness- please. Be a good girl and take off mommy’s panties,” she pants, sweat beginning to bead at her hairline. Vanessa doesn’t listen, instead, she keeps kissing and licking into her without even moving the constricting underwear to the side. Brooke whines some more as Vanessa’s ministrations get faster. Vanessa’s just about to slip her panties to the side when the doorbell rings.

“Fuck!” Vanessa yells as she jumps off of Brooke and stubs her toe on the coffee table. Brooke clambers up after her, searching for her shorts that were carelessly tossed to the side only moments ago. 

“Where are my damn shorts?” she exclaims. Vanessa points to the floor right in front of Brooke, who blushes and mumbles a quick sorry, before pulling them up and fixing her messy hair. She heads to the front door to greet Kameron, Vanessa trailing behind her. She opens the door for her friend, who immediately pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Damn, what took you so long? Were y’all fuckin’ or somethin’?” Kameron drawls, before taking in her friend’s appearance, noticing her flushed cheeks, messy hair, and fresh hickeys littered across her neck.

“Oh shit! Y’all were fuckin’, my bad,” she says, giggling. 

Kameron’s bluntness sort of rubs Vanessa the wrong way. She can’t even see the girl behind Brooke, all she can see is a messy auburn ponytail.  _ Oh, so Brooke almost hooked up with a redhead, maybe she likes redheads. Maybe I should dye my hair red,  _ Vanessa thinks, her signature jealousy kicking in. She realizes she’s being jealous of someone she can’t even see.  _ Maybe she’s ugly anyway _ , Vanessa thinks. Just as she thinks this Brooke steps to the side to welcome her friend into their home. And  _ fuck, she’s anything but ugly.  _ She’s tall and tan, and tatted, and so fucking fit. Vanessa’s eyes go wide at the woman who’s just walked into their home like she owns the place.

“Nessa, this is Kameron, Kameron, this is Vanessa,” Brooke says, smiling big and gesturing between the two. Vanessa’s mouth is too dry to speak so she lets Kameron speak first.

“Vanessa! I’ve heard so much about you, I can’t believe you were able to tame this bitch and get her to settle down!” 

Brooke snorts, “maybe you should try it sometime, Kam.”

“I wasn’t cut out for that kinda lifestyle, and you know that, bitch!” 

Vanessa stands to the side awkwardly while the two old friends banter back and forth, she feels a little self-conscious, like she’s intruding. So, she decides to wait in the living room for the two to come back from the kitchen. They come back, Brooke holding a bottle and Kameron holding three glasses. Brooke settles herself next to Vanessa and Kameron settles herself on Brooke’s other side, much too close for Vanessa’s liking. Kameron sets the glasses on the table so that Brooke can pour some champagne in each glass. She tops off three glasses and hands one to both the other girls. Vanessa takes a sip and hums approvingly, it’s nice, expensive champagne. 

“Cheers! To friends old and new,” Kameron says, holding her glass up, waiting for the other two girls to clink their glasses together. Brooke and Kameron toast and sip, giggling into their glasses while Vanessa sits opposite of them, jealousy and also a strange pang of arousal churning in her stomach. The other girls look at her expectantly as they hold their glasses toward her, waiting for her to toast as well. She bites her tongue and smiles and toasts, but instead of taking a sip like they did she drains her glass, the warmth of the alcohol heating up her cheeks. Brooke stares at her with concern, and Kameron stares at her with intrigue.

“I was thirsty,” Vanessa jokes, trying to break their stares. Kameron laughs, Brooke still looks at her with a hint of concern. She finally lets up after a few seconds but shoots her a quick look when Vanessa reaches over to fill up her glass, which she takes sips of as Kameron and Brooke talk and giggle like school children. They seem to get on so well, and Kameron is so fucking hot, there’s no way Brooke  _ wouldn’t _ wanna fuck her. As the older girls talk and talk for  _ hours,  _ images flash through Vanessa’s head. Brooke and Kameron kissing, fucking, feeling each other up. The images conjure up so many different feelings in Vanessa. First, she’s  _ jealous,  _ because Brooke is  _ hers and only hers _ and the thought of sharing her with anyone makes Vanessa’s blood boil. Then, she’s fucking  _ horny. _ Brooke and Kameron are both hot as fuck and the thought of them naked in the same vicinity is enough for Vanessa to think about when she gets off. The jealousy mixed with arousal mixed with the heady liquor coursing through her body is enough to make her feel like she’s melting a little bit. She squeezes her legs together to stop the heat growing down there from spreading, her arousal turning to flames licking at her skin. She feels like how she felt when she first met Brooke, unable to take her eyes off of the blonde and unable to control her filthy thoughts about her, except this time she’s getting turned on at the thought of Brooke cheating on her with this other hot woman? It makes no sense. Vanessa uses what little brain capacity she has left to explore this thought a little deeper. She imagines her and Brooke, of course, her girlfriend alone never failing to turn her into a puddle of want and desire. Then, she imagines Brooke and Kameron, kissing, touching, going the whole nine yards. Which again, doesn’t fail to turn her on.  _ Then,  _ she imagines her and Brooke  _ and  _ Kameron _.  _ The thought of her in the picture with them diminishes the jealousy all at once, but her arousal is intensified times 100. She realizes this is crazy and she’s a little drunk, but  _ fuck,  _ what she wouldn’t give to be absolutely wrecked by the both of them. Vanessa’s practically vibrating next to Brooke, who can sense when Vanessa’s turned on from a mile away. She places a calming hand on her thigh, without ever letting up her conversation with her friend. Vanessa shivers as Brooke gently strokes the skin right at the hem of her shorts. 

“You know it’s getting a little late, and we have all weekend to catch up. How about we continue tomorrow?” Brooke says, the words breaking Vanessa from her trance-like state.

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Kameron confirms, standing up to take their empty glasses to the kitchen. Once the glasses are in the sink and the empty bottle is in the recycling, Brooke shows Kameron to the guest room downstairs and guides Vanessa upstairs to their bedroom. Once the doors closed Vanessa finds herself on the bed, with Brooke on top of her.

“What got you all worked up, huh, baby girl? Was mommy not paying you enough attention? My poor baby,” she purrs, “tell mommy what got you so worked up.” 

“You did,” Vanessa whines, moving her head so Brooke can place hot, open-mouthed kisses onto her neck.

“Tell me what exactly you were thinkin’ about.”

Vanessa swallows the lump in her throat, she can’t lie to Brooke, she always knows. And she’s too far gone to come up with something other than the truth anyway. She opts for moaning, hoping to distract Brooke. But, of course, Brooke knows all her little tricks. She tsks and places a knee in between Vanessa’s legs, giving her only a little pressure.

“Tell mommy exactly what you were thinkin’ or else I’m gonna leave you aching all night and I won’t play with you at all. There’s no need to be embarrassed, you know that, baby.”

Vanessa squirms and her cheeks turn redder than they were before.

“You’re gonna be mad,” she says, her voice barely a whisper. 

“Never, if it’s outside of my comfort zone I’ll tell you, angel.”

“I-I  _ was  _ thinking about you. And me,” she pauses, “and Kameron,” she says in a breath, hoping Brooke wouldn’t hear her. Brooke obviously heard, and her expression is unreadable. With no preamble, Brooke peels herself away from Vanessa and leaves the room. Vanessa’s lip quivers, she’s gone and upset Brooke. She’s upset her so much, she  _ left,  _ without a single word. Even if she was a little upset she’d just turn around and not take care of Vanessa’s needs, but she left. She left. Hot, frustrated tears fall down Vanessa’s cheeks as she thinks about what she’s done. Brooke probably thinks she wants to cheat on her with Kam, but she doesn’t. She wants nothing to do with Kameron unless Brooke’s in the picture too. She buries her face in the pillow and lets out a sob. She continues to cry so hard she doesn’t even register the door opening. She only looks up when Brooke’s by her side shushing her. Brooke rakes her fingers through Vanessa’s hair as she gently hushes her.

“Shh shh, baby. We’re gonna take care of you,” she whispers. Wait,  _ we’re? _ Vanessa lifts her head and sure enough, Kameron is standing at the foot of the bed.

“I thought about your offer and I realized when Kameron and I tried hooking up we said the only time we’d ever do it again was if we had a pretty girl in the middle to spoil.” 

Vanessa looks to Kameron for confirmation. The redhead smirks and nods, “that’s right and Brooke told me you were a pretty little thing, but seeing you for myself just solidified that by a tenfold,” she says, provocatively as she crawls onto the bed and next to Vanessa. 

“Can I touch you, sweetheart?” Kameron asks, licking her lips as she looks up and down Vanessa’s body like she’s something delicious to eat. Vanessa bites back a moan and instead looks to Brooke for permission.

“Go ahead, darling. Tell her what you want, it’s all about you tonight.”

Vanessa lets out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, fuck. You can touch me,” she breathes. Kameron hums in approval and places a hand on her inner thigh, rubbing slow circles into the warm flesh. Then, she places her other hand on Vanessa’s jawline and silently asks if it’s okay to kiss her. Vanessa nods and lets the redhead slot her lips against her own. Her lips are rougher than Brooke’s, but it still feels good. She moans into the kiss as she feels Brooke’s familiar touch on her other thigh. Kameron pulls away and looks to Brooke. Immediately, they start to messily make out with one another, with Vanessa right underneath them. The two dominant women fight for dominance, hands grab and push and their teeth clack together. Vanessa moans clamorously and the attention is back on her.

“Please, undress me,” she whines.

“Lift your arms, baby,” Brooke says, taking her t-shirt off in one fluid motion. As soon as her shirt is off Kameron unhooks her bra and turns her attention to Vanessa’s tits. She lowers her head until her mouth is level with Vanessa’s left breast. Her tongue circles and swirls over her mocha-colored nipples, making Vanessa gasp in delight.

“That feel good, babydoll? Is she makin’ you feel real nice?” Brooke asks, her hand still scooting dangerously close to the apex of Vanessa’s thighs.

“Mhmm yeah, mommy.”

Kameron’s mouth never stops sucking and licking at her nipple when she takes her hand to palm Vanessa’s other breast. She pinches and tweaks the nipple in her fingers, eliciting the most delicious moans from Vanessa, her tits being one of her most sensitive erogenous zones.

“How about we take these off too? How’s that sound, princess?” Kameron purrs, as she tugs on one of the belt loops on Vanessa’s shorts. Vanessa nods eagerly and lifts her hips so Brooke can pull them off of her, leaving her in her soaked black thong, that leaves little to the imagination, since her lips are clinging to the delicate fabric due to her wetness. 

“Oh, would you look at that, look how wet our little princess is,” Brooke coos, running a finger up her slit. Vanessa’s whole body reacts to the one small touch, her hips twitching with need.

“Maybe we need to take these off too? What do you think Brooke? You think we should take them off and play with her?” Kameron says, hooking her thumbs on either side of Vanessa's tiny panties. 

“I think she deserves it, she’s been such a good girl tonight.”

Kameron hums as she pulls her panties down her legs and tosses them to the side.

“Wanna sit on my face, baby?” Kameron asks, her hand cupping her wet cunt.

“Oh god, fuck. Yeah, wanna do that. Can I sit on her face, mommy?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Brooke answers. 

“Before we start, can you two um, can you guys undress too? Please?”

Brooke smiles and nods and kneels in front of Kameron, slowly stripping her of her clothes. Vanessa’s mouth waters as more of Kameron’s perfect tattooed skin is revealed. Brooke runs her fingers down Kam’s abs and Vanessa’s mesmerized by the way they clench underneath her fingers. Kameron slips off her own shorts, leaving her in only red panties. Then, Kameron helps Brooke strip to her own panties. Once undressed both women turn their attention back to the smaller girl underneath them. They each grab one of her arms and pull her up to a kneeling position. All three of them take turns kissing one another sloppily, trading saliva from mouth to mouth. The more they kiss, the more turned on Vanessa gets. Brooke can easily tell as Vanessa begins to whine on their lips. Kameron and Brooke share a knowing look as they both pull away from Vanessa.

“Sit on my face, baby,” Kameron husks, laying on her back. Brooke helps Vanessa up and helps her situate her pussy over Kam’s waiting mouth. Vanessa slowly lowers herself until her cunt is flush up against Kameron’s mouth. Immediately, Kameron begins to work her over with her tongue.

“Oh fuck, fuck, shit,” she pants, already feeing spasms in her belly. Before she can even get any more words out, Brooke straddles Kameron’s hips and takes Vanessa’s face in her hands. She captures her lips in a kiss, and Vanessa’s unable to kiss back properly, as Kameron was sucking ruthlessly at her clit. She moans louder as Brooke’s lips begin to travel down her neck. She sucks on the spot right below her ear, making her shudder in pleasure. Vanessa can barely take it anymore when Brooke’s hands are massaging at her tits and her lips are sucking on the most sensitive spots on her neck and Kameron’s eating her pussy like she’s never eaten before. 

“Fuck, mommy, Kameron, I gotta come, can I come?” she pleads. Brooke’s eyes turn dark and she shakes her head. She lets Vanessa whine for a second before she pulls her off of Kameron's face. She whines in distaste but shuts up when Kameron places a stinging slap to her ass.

"It's my turn now, don't you think?" Brooke says, manhandling Vanessa until she's in her desired position, on her back, with her legs spread and in the air. Once she's in the right position Brooke goes to town on her pussy like only Brooke can. Her tongue swirls over Vanessa's already swollen clit and then her tongue pushes inside her, tasting the extra wetness leaking from her entrance. 

"Oh my god, fuck, mommy," she groans. Kameron shuts her up with a messy kiss of her own, Vanessa moaning into her open mouth at the taste of herself on Kameron's tongue. Brooke continues to eat her pussy with fervor and Kameron continues to kiss her and run her hands up and down Vanessa's body. She keens into every touch both girls give her and it's all entirely too much. She chases after each sensation, only to have a new one to chase after once she finally catches up to the first feeling. 

"Are you gonna come, princess?" Kameron purrs against her skin. Vanessa nods, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  


"Beg for it, beg for us to let you come," she says. Vanessa's breath shakes as she tries to speak, but then Brooke pushes two fingers into her, all possible words flying out the window. She sobs as Brooke's slender fingers jab her spot with each thrust.

"You still gotta use your words and beg for it, sweetie," Kameron says, a smirk evident in her voice. Vanessa breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth a few times before she's steady enough to at least get a few words out. 

"Oh god, mommy, can I please come? Kameron, can I come? I need it so badly, I need it, please," she begs, her words muffled by moans and tears. Kameron makes eye contact with Brooke, who gives a short nod.

"Good girl, you were such a good girl for mommy and I. You can come now, princess."

With a final thrust of her fingers and lick of her clit, Vanessa screams as she comes. Her body spasms and jerks as Kameron and Brooke touch her as she rides out the aftershocks. When her body settles a little Brooke pulls her fingers out and to her surprise, Vanessa squirts all over the bedsheets, getting come everywhere. Her body goes completely lax after, her head lolling to the side and her eyes fluttering shut. Kameron and Brooke pet her hair and whisper praises in her ear, slowly bringing her back to them. When she's finally coherent enough she makes grabby hands at Brooke, who laughs and collects her girl in her arms.

"How was that, baby girl? Did we fuck you nice and good?" Brooke asks. Vanessa nods sleepily.

"Yeah, so good. Thank you, mommy. Thank you, Kameron," she says, kissing both girls wherever her lips can reach without moving too much, for Brooke it's her chin and for Kameron, it's her shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad, baby," Kameron says, smiling.

"I hate to say it, but we gotta get up, baby. We gotta change the sheets since you were such a messy little thing tonight," Brooke says, hating to be the bearer of bad news. Vanessa groans and shakes her head, burying her face further into Brooke's neck.

"You guys could come sleep downstairs with me. If you want," Kameron suggests.

"I think that'd be just fine, what do you say, Nessa?"

Vanessa smiles and nods, "as long as someone carries me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes! Hope you liked this! Feedback is always appreciated! Thank u for reading <3


	14. you can be the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa spends all day teasing Brooke and she's not exactly pleased about it.
> 
> This is a mix of a few different requested prompts from Tumblr, the first one being an intense scene with a lot of verbal degradation and the second request was for aftercare! Thank you to the nice anons who sent me prompts!
> 
> Title from 'you can be the boss' by Lana del Rey
> 
> CW verbal degradation, ass spanking, pussy spanking lmao, hair pulling, among other dirty things

It had been Vanessa’s father's idea for Vanessa to take an internship for the summer at Brooke’s law firm. Brooke happily agreed to let Vanessa come work for her, eager to spend more time with her favorite girl. Vanessa agreed, but only after Brooke ate her out so good and didn’t let her come until she agreed.

Vanessa reluctantly drags her ass up at 6 in the morning on a Monday to start her new “job”, the term job used loosely since she’s not even getting paid. What kind of boss doesn’t pay their employees anyway? 

The first few weeks go great, Vanessa shows up to work on time every day, she does her work diligently, she makes friends with everyone in the office, and she just generally stays out of trouble. For the most part, at least. 

It’s a Wednesday when Vanessa stumbles into work half an hour late, in an outfit more suitable for a night out than a day at the office, her skirt short enough and her tits exposed enough to make Brooke curse under her breath. 

Vanessa teases Brooke all day, with more than just her outfit. She shamelessly flirts with anyone, literally  _ anyone,  _ as long as Brooke is within earshot. She twirls her hair and bites her lip and  _ fuck _ , she keeps pretending to drop shit every time Brooke’s near to show off her ass in some lacy red panties that Brooke had actually gotten for her. Vanessa has everyone in the office eating out of the palm of her hand all day. Brooke gets increasingly more and more frustrated as the day goes on, the heat growing in the pit of her stomach anything but a coincidence. Vanessa has headstrong boss Brooke reduced to dry mouthed stuttering whenever she’s around, which seems like an awful lot today. Brooke was supposed to be taking Vanessa home in half an hour, but she can’t take it any longer. She decides she needs to teach Vanessa a little lesson about professionalism. She finds the Latina standing inside the breakroom, leaning against the counter on her phone when Brooke grabs her by the wrist and tugs her towards her office. Vanessa still has more fight in her so she pulls her arm away defiantly.

‘I’m busy,” she says, brattily rolling her eyes without ever looking up from her phone.

“I don’t care. My office. Now,” she says sternly. Vanessa whimpers but reluctantly follows Brooke into her office. Once inside Brooke closes the blinds, locks the door, and backs Vanessa up so she’s sitting on her desk with Brooke making herself comfortable in between her legs. 

“You’ve been such a bad little girl, today, haven’t you? Teasing mommy all day,” Brooke whispers, lowly. Vanessa only whimpers in response.

“Hmm, cat got your tongue, baby?” she chuckles, hiking Vanessa’s short skirt up around her hips, exposing the wet spot that’s already formed on her panties. Vanessa buries her face into Brooke’s neck, whimpering and whining as Brooke’s fingers come in contact with her clothed pussy. Brooke snakes a hand up her back and grabs a fist full of dark waves and pulls her head away.

“Look me in the eye while I touch you, bitch,” she sneers, her harsh words doing their part in sending shocks of arousal through Vanessa’s body. Vanessa’s hooded eyes find Brooke’s and the lustfulness she finds within them turn her on even further.

“Please, mommy. I need it so bad.”

Brooke laughs devilishly as she rubs lightly over her lace-clad cunt. 

“You think you deserve to just get what you want after you teasing me all day?”

Vanessa looks away and mumbles something under her breath, too quiet for Brooke to hear.

“What’d you say, slut?” Brooke growls, her fingers tightening around Vanessa’s wrist. 

“I said it’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, bitch,” Brooke retorts, a sudden surge of brattiness washing over Vanessa at Brooke’s words.

“Fuck you,” she whines, still squirming in Brooke’s grip. 

Anger and arousal flash in Brooke’s eyes as she removes her hand from in between Vanessa’s legs.

“Color?” she whispers, delicately.

“Green,” Vanessa confirms. Brooke smirks and raises her hand to slap Vanessa across the face, her palm leaving a delicious red mark on her cheek. Vanessa gasps at the sudden pain and pleasure.

“Don’t speak to me like that, whore. I’m gonna take you home and teach you a fucking lesson,” she spits, grabbing Vanessa’s arm and dragging her off the desk. She drags her through the office, nails digging into the flesh on the back of Vanessa’s arm. Brooke thanks the lord god above that everyone has gone home for the evening and that no one had to witness their boss manhandle a very flustered intern through the office. Vanessa struggles to keep up as Brooke drags her through the parking lot, eager to get home and have Vanessa over her knee. 

Brooke drives home as fast as legally possible, not even so much as glancing at Vanessa as she squirms and whines in the passenger seat. 

Brooke pulls up to Vanessa’s driveway and drags her in the house and up the stairs to her bedroom by her hand. She pushes Vanessa onto the bed roughly and crawls over her, a knee on either side of her hips. One of her hands finds Vanessa’s throat.

“Color?” she whispers.

“Green.”

At Vanessa’s confirmation, Brooke tightens her fingers around her neck, carefully avoiding her windpipe. Vanessa groans as loud as she can with Brooke’s hand around her neck.

“You were so naughty today, such a naughty little bitch, huh?”

Vanessa nods her head slightly, still lost in the sensation of Brooke.

“What did you think it’s funny? You think it’s funny to act like a dirty little whore?”

Tears leak from Vanessa’s eyes as Brooke pushes her legs apart with a knee and rests her knee right below her throbbing pussy. Vanessa attempts to wiggle herself lower so she gets a little friction. 

“No,” Brooke growls, moving her knee a smidge lower, taking away any friction Vanessa was getting.

“Mommy, please.”

“Shut the fuck up, slut,” Brooke says, hands moving underneath Vanessa’s blouse. When her hand comes in contact with Vanessa’s bare breast she tuts and pinches her erect nipple, rolling it in between her fingers.

“And you’re not even wearing a bra? You were really trying to get noticed today, weren’t you? You wanted everyone in the office to know what a bad little girl you are.”

Vanessa lets out a sob when Brooke bites down on her tit through her shirt.

“Mommy…” she whines in between cries.

“Aw my poor little cumslut, you just need to be fucked, don’t you?”

“Yes, mama, please.”

Brooke hums and moves down Vanessa’s body to slip her panties down her legs. She parts her legs more and looks at the sight before her. Vanessa’s pretty pussy is wet and puffy, needing so badly to be played with. Brooke takes her thumb and forefinger and opens up her folds, the inside of her glistening with slick wetness, dripping onto the sheets underneath her. Brooke repositions herself back on top of the smaller girl, keeping one hand hovering near her cunt. Vanessa’s body vibrates with anticipation as Brooke’s fingers creep further and further up her thigh, just short of where she wants them.

“Hurry up, mommy,  _ please.” _

Brooke responds with a harsh slap on her thigh, the skin taking on a cherry-colored hue. 

“Shut up and stop your bitching. You’ll get what mommy gives you and you won’t get anything more, understood?”

Vanessa nods, more frustrated tears staining her cheeks.

“Good, now get up. Want you bent over my lap.”

Brooke crawls off of Vanessa and yanks her upwards until Vanessa’s standing on wobbly legs. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Vanessa over her knee, flipping her skirt up and revealing her bare ass, the bare skin just begging to be marked up with red handprints and bruises. Brooke palms at her ass, kneading the fleshiest part of her cheeks. Without warning a strong slap bares down on Vanessa’s ass, causing her to yelp with surprise and arousal.

“Look at this pretty ass, just begging to be spanked,” Brooke purrs, landing another slap on Vanessa’s ass. She then takes a break from focusing on Vanessa’s ass to rub two fingers at her cunt. She pushes her digits into Vanessa’s eager hole, the girl throwing her head back in ecstasy.

“Such a slutty little cunt you’ve got there, huh? Just begging to be fucked like the nasty whore you are,” Brooke teases, wiggling her fingers inside of her, leaving Vanessa mewling for more. When she attempts to fuck herself back further onto the blonde’s fingers, Brooke roughly pulls out, slapping her wet pussy for good measure. The sound of the slap is wet and obscene, it makes Brooke’s stomach curl with arousal, egging her on to torture Vanessa even further. She slaps her cunt once more before pushing her fingers back in, she’s even wetter than before. 

“You’re disgusting, you know that? Getting off on getting that greedy little kitty spanked, only nasty sluts get off on that.”

Vanessa lets out a sob as she begs for more, earning her another spank on her ass. 

“What’d I say? You get whatever mommy gives you and you are not to ask for more. What’s so hard to understand about that? I guess sluts like you aren’t very bright, only being used as fuck toys. That’s what you are, huh? Mommy’s little fuck doll, good for nothing but pleasing me,” she growls, her voice low and vibrating in the back of her throat. 

“Mommy..,” Vanessa cries out, her voice hoarse from crying.

“That’s right, bitch. The only good thing in you right now is me.”

Vanessa shudders and moans loudly as Brooke begins to finger her, bottoming out and plunging her fingers back in, hard, sloppy, and fast. Her moans get higher and louder and Brooke knows she’s close.

“Look at my fuck doll, about to come all over mommy’s fingers like a dirty little cumslut. Want you to beg for it.”

Vanessa opens her mouth to speak and as soon as she does Brooke plunges a third finger inside her and crooks her fingers just how she knows Vanessa likes it. All words fly out the window as she’s reduced to whimpers and groans. 

“You’re not getting shit unless you fucking beg for it. I won’t hesitate to send you to bed dripping and swollen with strict orders of not touching yourself.”

“Mommy, fuck. I-I need it. Fuck, I need it so bad. I’m sorry for acting like a slut today, shit, I’m only a slut for you. I’m your little slut, mommy, please, let me come now,” she breathes. 

“Hmmm…” Brooke hums, bringing her thumb up to rub Vanessa’s clit. By now Vanessa’s choking on her own sobs, unintelligible noises coming from her throat just begging to come. Vanessa’s cries send shockwaves of arousal to Brooke’s own pussy, that’s when an idea springs to her mind. She pulls her fingers away from Vanessa’s sex, making the girl cry harder, beg louder.

“Stand up,” Brooke orders. Panic floods Vanessa’s facial features.

“N-no, mama, please. Don’t stop, please,” she says, through tears.

“I said stand up. Listen to me or you  _ will  _ go to bed without coming, and that’s a promise.”

Vanessa continues whining and makes no effort to move from Brooke’s lap, so Brooke takes matters into her own hands. She grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls her up, Vanessa yelping in surprise when she realizes she can barely stand. Brooke stands up after her and orders her to her knees, Vanessa looking prettily up at her. Brooke feels wetness pool in her panties as she shimmies out of her work pants and soaked panties. She stands over Vanessa, her bare cunt hovering just above Vanessa’s face.

“You’re my little fuck doll so you’re gonna please me and then maybe I’ll let you come,” she says before grabbing Vanessa’s head and forcing where she wants it. Vanessa wastes no time teasing, sucking right on her clit, her tongue licking messily into her. She eats Brooke’s pussy like she’s her last goddamn meal, the quicker she gets Brooke to the finish line the quicker she gets herself taken care of. Brooke barely lasts five minutes, much to Vanessa’s liking. It’s only a few moments after the five-minute mark that Brooke’s coming, her juices leaking all over Vanessa’s face. She collapses on the bed, giving herself a moment to come down before she focuses back on Vanessa. Once she can stand she does so and looks down at Vanessa, who’s squirming under her gaze. 

“Look at that, mommy’s pretty little doll with her face all messy from mommy’s cunt, so dirty, baby.”

Brooke sits back down on the bed and motions for Vanessa to get up.

‘C’ mon baby, back on mommy’s lap,” she purrs. Vanessa gratefully gets back up and lays across Brooke’s lap. Brooke slaps her ass once before sliding her fingers back into her pussy, thrusting in and out of her mercilessly.

“Are you close, bitch?”

“Yeah, fuck I’m so close, mommy. Please, can I come? Please…”

Brooke’s thumb rubs over her clit as her fingers continue their ministrations at her hole.

“Go ahead, come for me, slut.”

With one last crook of her fingers, Brooke takes Vanessa apart. She comes with a rough jerk to her body, Brooke chasing her movements with her fingers. A few aftershocks course through her body before she goes lax, her head hanging down. Brooke gently pets her hair, all the rough dominance gone from before.   
“That’s it, baby girl, come back to me,” she coaxes and Vanessa slowly lifts her head.

“Can you stand up for me, darling?”

Vanessa stands up on wobbly legs so Brooke can stand up after her. Brooke stands and takes Vanessa’s face in her hands, thumbs gently stroking either side of her jaw. She gently kisses her.

“You did so good for me, my sweet sweet angel. Here, why don’t you lay down, pumpkin,” Brooke coos, going overboard with the soft nicknames because she knows that’s what Vanessa needs after any kind of degrading. Brooke learned that the hard way when Vanessa was too shy to tell her exactly what she needed after and she cried after a particularly degrading scene, refusing to let Brooke comfort her until she came down from subspace. Brooke guides Vanessa onto the bed so she’s laying on her stomach, her red and bruised ass exposed for Brooke to take care of. She flits to the drawer in Vanessa’s nightstand that has become more or less of their ‘aftercare drawer’, complete with a weighted blanket, various creams and oils to soothed spanked skin, some sweets, and a couple of Vanessa’s favorite calming movies. Brooke collects a few things and returns her undivided attention to Vanessa, who’s still floating in subspace, it always took a while for her to come back up. 

“Stay still, dollface, it’s gonna be cold,” Brooke warns before squirting a generous amount of soothing cream onto Vanessa’s backside. Vanessa barely even flinches at the cold, still too out of it to do much. Brooke massages it into her skin with care, Vanessa sighing contentedly as the stinging dissipates,Brooke focusing on where the skin was the reddest and starting to bruise. 

“Such a good girl, always so good for me, sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much.”

Brooke continues to rub her skin, her hands moving slightly upwards as skilled thumbs massage away all the tension gathered in her lower back. 

"Mommy, want, I want-," Vanessa mumbles almost incoherently. 

"What do you need, baby girl?"

"Can you put on my playlist and cuddle with me, please?" she whispers, shyly. Brooke smiles, her heart soaring every time Vanessa voiced her needs.

"Of course, kitten. Lay on your side for me, yeah?"

Vanessa rolls over, groaning slightly. Brooke grabs her phone and lays down next to her, enveloping the small girl in her arms. She scrolls through her music, looking for the playlist labeled 'aftercare'. When she finds it she presses the shuffle button and allows the music to fill the silence of the room. Vanessa sighs happily and snuggles into Brooke’s neck, inhaling the scent of her citrusy perfume. Lana del Rey’s soft voice fills the room and Brooke hums along in Vanessa’s ear, whispering her favorite lyrics softly.

“ _ It’s you, it’s you, it’s all for you, everything I do. I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you,”  _ she sings softly, meaning every word she sang. 

“I love you,” Vanessa mumbles as sleep overtakes her. Brooke smiles, never getting tired of hearing her say that. She delicately kisses Vanessa’s temple, whispering back, “I love you too, my sweet baby girl.” 

She lets Vanessa fall asleep in her arms and soon allows Vanessa’s soft breathing to lure her to sleep as well. 

  
  



	15. it's you and me, that's my whole world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke just wants to look pretty in her wedding dress but Vanessa already thinks she's perfect.
> 
> Title from 'Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince' by Taylor Swift  
> (Stream Lover)
> 
> Potential TW: there's no direct mention of eating disorders but it could be slightly interpreted that way and there's a theme of body image issues, so please take care of yourself and don't read if that could be a potential trigger for you!

Vanessa sits nervously on the couch awaiting Brooke’s return from yet another one of her early morning runs. She was so worried about her, her girl running herself ragged for the sake of looking good in her backless, form-fitting wedding dress. Which, Vanessa understood, she wanted to look good in hers too, but it felt like that’s all Brooke was focused on lately. She would run five miles in the morning, come home and spend an hour or two in their home gym, and then three times a week went to a ballet class.

“Your mama’s worryin’ me real bad, kitty,” she said, taking comfort in the cat they’d adopted as he curled up in her lap. He only purred in response. She idly stroked the cat’s head as her brain thoroughly thought out each possible outcome of the conversation. She’s so focused she doesn’t even hear Brooke walk through the front door.

“Hey, baby,” Brooke says. Vanessa can tell she’s tired, she can see it written on her face, but of course knowing Brooke she’d still push through and say she’s fine. 

“Hi, Mami, how was your run?”

“It was good, I’m gonna head upstairs-“ Brooke starts before Vanessa interrupts.

“To the gym?” 

“Yep.”

“Actually, I was thinkin’ we could hang out a bit, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Vanessa says, using those puppy dog eyes that always seem to make Brooke wrap herself around Vanessa’s little finger. 

“After I workout maybe?”

Vanessa sighs, “Brooke, I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“What?”

“Come sit with me, please,” Vanessa pleads, using her puppy dog eyes yet again.

“Nessa, what’s this about?”

“B, I’m worried about you. You’re running yourself ragged, you need to slow down.”

“What do you mean?” Brooke says, clearly deflecting.

“You spend half your time working out or planning your next workout. I know you wanna look good in your dress, but you just look so tired, baby.”

Brooke looks down, her cheeks burning with shame. She  _ is  _ tired and would do anything just to chill out a bit. But she  _ can’t. _

“Nessa, I need to.”

“Brooke, if you wanna work out and eat well that’s perfectly fine, but this is too much. I don’t even think you’re eating enough to keep up with those workouts of yours.”

“I am!” she defends. Vanessa sighs, resting a hand on Brooke’s thigh.

“B, I don’t wanna fight with you, ok? I just want you to be careful, I ain’t gonna be too happy if I ain’t got no one to marry because you dropped dead or somethin’,”

“I just wanna look perfect for you on our wedding day, and nothing seems to be working. I try so hard and nothing works! It’s still not good enough,” Brooke exclaims. Vanessa’s eyes widen at her sudden outburst, Brooke never being the one to get upset so easily, that was usually her job.

“Brooke,” she starts, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb, “do you really feel that way?”

Brooke shrugs, trying to keep it casual but Vanessa notices how her hands tremble and her lip quivers like she’s about to cry.

“Oh, baby, come here.” 

Brooke curls into Vanessa, tucking her head underneath Vanessa’s chin even though she has to strain a bit to fit, being almost a head taller than her fiancée. Brooke, brave Brooke who always put Vanessa’s needs before hers has finally let her walls down and whimpers against Vanessa’s chest, tears coming slowly but surely. 

“Shhh let it out, Mami,” Vanessa soothes, her hands stroking Brooke’s back, “tell me what’s goin’ on, when did you start to feel this way?”

Brooke lifts her head from Vanessa’s chest, although she doesn’t meet her eyes, the blonde’s eyes focused on picking at a hangnail on her thumb. She just shrugs in response to Vanessa’s question.    
“I guess ever since we picked out the dresses and I saw how much you liked the one I chose. It’s a beautiful dress but I just hated the way it looked on me, so I wanted to fix myself first. I don’t want your family to think I’m not good enough for you,” she admits, quietly. Vanessa winces, her heart hurting for her girl. 

“Oh, baby, if you didn’t feel comfortable in the dress why didn’t you pick another? Or maybe you’d like a suit?”

“No, I want a dress, I just loved how your eyes lit up when I tried on that dress. I want everything to be perfect for you. I have the perfect dress, now I just have to get the perfect body for underneath the dress,” she explains, her plan making total sense in her head. 

“Baby, I loved the dress _because_ I loved it on _you._ The dress would be nothing if it wasn’t on you. And I come from a long line of hopeless romantics, you could show up to our wedding in cargo shorts and a tank top and as long as they knew that I loved you, they wouldn’t say shit. But, if it’s any consolation I thought you looked good enough to eat in that dress, Mami,” Vanessa purrs the last part, relishing in how Brooke shudders at the sound of Vanessa’s tempting voice. 

“Nessa,” Brooke gasps as Vanessa’s fingers trail up her inner thigh.

“C’ mon, Mommy, wanna show you how beautiful you are.”

Brooke’s cheeks go red but still she nods and let’s Vanessa pull her up by her hand. Vanessa guides her up the stairs and to the bedroom, although Brooke’s confused when she pulls her right past the bed and into their big closet. 

“Ness, what’re you-,”

Vanessa shushes her and pulls her in front of the big mirror hung on the back of the door. Vanessa snakes her arms around Brooke’s waist and rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder from behind.

“Want you to see how beautiful you are, undress for me, mommy” she whispers. Brooke quickly sheds her clothing and stands slightly uncomfortable in front of the mirror. Vanessa stands behind her, lips peppering kisses on her exposed neck. She gently rakes her fingers through Brooke’s ponytail and then pulls the hair tie out, letting her hair fall delicately over her shoulders.

“Love your hair, mommy. I love to run my fingers through it when we cuddle and I love to pull on it when you’re eatin’ me out.”

Brooke sighs in appreciation as Vanessa scratches lightly at her scalp. Then, Vanessa lets her hand move to stroke lightly over Brooke’s closed eyelids.

“Love your eyes too, they’re so blue and pretty. I love the way they sparkle when you’re happy or excited.”

Vanessa gently caresses each of Brooke’s facial features with the back of her hand, stating why she loved each of them. Her hands drop from Brooke’s face and caress her shoulders, giving them a light massage. She leans her head down and peppers kisses all over her shoulder blades whispering words of adoration into her skin. Brooke would never admit it, but she loved it when Vanessa took care of her, she loved it almost as much as she loved taking care of Vanessa.

“Love how strong your arms are, how easy it is for you to hold me against a wall and fuck me ‘til I can’t walk, so sexy,” she says, hands feeling up Brooke Lynn’s arms, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. 

“Nessa, where is this going?” she all but whines. Vanessa hushes her and places a kiss on her cheek.

“Patience, Mami. Imma take real good care of you as soon as I worship every inch of you.”

Vanessa rests her chin on Brooke’s shoulder, looking her at her in the mirror. She places a hand on Brooke’s hip, her fingers drumming lightly against her skin. 

“How’d I get so lucky? Look at yourself, baby. Tell me you ain’t the prettiest thing ever. Look at you all flushed and needy. You need me to take good care of you, huh, mommy?”

Brooke flushes with embarrassment, she looks down to avoid Vanessa’s warm gaze. 

“Answer me, baby.”

“Please,” she squeaks out, tears forming in her eyes.

“Please what? You wan’ me to touch you? Tell you how gorgeous and perfect you are? Is that what you want, honey?” she says, her voice sweeter than the honey for which she called Brooke. Brooke never answers her, just presses into Vanessa’s every touch, her body language telling Vanessa what she already knew. Vanessa continues touching her all over, her ample breasts, her curvy hips, her perfect ass, her  _ everywhere _ . She touches her and makes her watch in the mirror, she makes her watch how her chest rises and falls when Vanessa’s hand roams dangerously close to her inner thighs. She makes her watch how her hips twitch slightly, how her pretty mouth parts when Vanessa places wet kisses on her neck and how perfect their skin looks next to each other, Vanessa’s warm brown skin complimenting her cool ivory. She makes her look at herself like she’s a work of art and should be viewed as such, even by herself. Vanessa’s touches leave Brooke itching to be touched elsewhere, the one place Vanessa ignored as she caressed up and down her body.

“Nessa, please,” she whimpers. As much as Vanessa was a true submissive at heart and loved Brooke putting her in her place, she loved how enticing it was to watch Brooke come apart for her.

“Mmm, my pretty mommy needs it so bad, huh? Don’t you, mama?”

“Yea, baby, please.”

Vanessa gives in to her gentle pleas, her hand snaking down from her shoulder to her breast, gently pinching her rosy nipple in between her fingers, making soft groans escape her lips. Brooke tries to pull her closer from behind, whining when she fails. Vanessa chuckles and presses her front flush against her bare backside, getting as close as she can.

" 'M gonna touch you now, yeah?"

Brooke nods her head so fast Vanessa's afraid she'll get whiplash.

'Somebody's eager, huh, mommy?"

Vanessa wraps an arm around her, slowly inching towards her inner thighs. When her fingers reach in between her legs Brooke involuntarily parts her legs for Vanessa's touch. Vanessa kisses her neck in thanks and strokes over her pubic area, Brooke vibrating with need. She doesn't wanna tease for long, just enough to prolong it just for a minute. Soon enough Vanessa has two fingers pressed against her clit, moving in slow and steady circles. Brooke's hips buck lightly as Vanessa continues to work her over. The soft moans and whimpers escaping Brooke's lips spur Vanessa on, her hand moving faster and faster. She whispers soft words that light Brooke up from the inside out. The praise and the gentle circles on her clit sending her over the edge.

“You’re so close, I can tell, Mami. Want you to open your eyes and watch yourself as you come. Want you to see yourself how I see you, all pretty and fucked out.”

She finds herself wanting to obey Vanessa’s gentle commands so Brooke does her best to keep her hooded eyes open.

“Come for me, darling.”

Brooke lets go, her hands trying to touch Vanessa from behind wherever she can reach. She watches herself come undone on her lover’s fingers, she makes note of the pretty shade of rose petal pink her cheeks tint to. Vanessa meets every spastic movement of Brooke’s hips as she rubs her through her orgasm, detaching her fingers when Brooke relaxes, her head lolling back to rest on Vanessa’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby,” she says, helping Brooke walk on wobbly legs to the bed. She pulls the covers back and lets Brooke crawl in before she does. When Brooke’s settled she cuddles up next to her.

“Thank you, Nessa,” Brooke says, quietly. 

“You don’t have to thank me, baby,” she tells her with a kiss to the tip of the nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so much. I hate to see you upset, baby. Can you just promise me two things?”

Brooke nods.

“Can you promise me you’ll try to talk to me if you’re feeling insecure?”

Brooke looks down shamefully.

“Yea, I’m sorry.”

“Baby, there’s nothing to be sorry for. I just want you to take care of yourself. Can you promise me that? That you’ll take care of yourself?”

Brooke nods again, tears welling up, but this time they’re grateful tears. She’s grateful she has Vanessa to pull her up when she starts to spiral. She’s so lucky she has Vanessa. And Vanessa’s so lucky to have her. Vanessa gives her one last peck before the morning’s events take their toll on her and she falls asleep. She forgets all about her afternoon workout as she sleeps the day away, feeling safe and secure in her girl’s arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,  
> I hope yall enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took so long to be posted. I recently moved into a new place and I start classes on Monday so expect less frequent updates from me, but I'll try to write as much as I can!  
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing(?), and everything else!


	16. kiss me thru the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke goes away to visit family and leaves Vanessa behind. Shenanigans happen over the phone, as you do when your boo goes away without you.
> 
> Title from 'kiss me thru the phone' by soulja boy. lmfao

Brooke’s sat on the edge of her childhood bed in Toronto when her phone dings three times in a row.

_ Nessa: I miss you :((( _

_ Nessa: Mommyyyy I miss youuuu _

_ Nessa: *new photo message* _

Her heart rate picks up as she unlocks her phone, she feels like a teenager with a crush knowing that Vanessa’s thinking about her while she’s away. Brooke had wanted so badly for Vanessa to come back to Toronto with her to meet her family, but Vanessa had important exams for school this week. They’ve only been apart for three days out of Brooke’s five-day trip, but its felt like an eternity to the two women who miss each other after being apart a day. Brooke snaps her attention back to her phone when a fourth ding sounds throughout the room.

_ Nessa: Mommy :(((( need you :( _

Brooke opens up the messages app and her breath leaves her lungs in a gust. Other than Vanessa’s whiny texts she sends a photo of her in a lacy red lingerie set, one Brooke had bought for her a while ago. She’s breathtaking, laid out on the bed with her stocking clad legs tucked behind her and her dark waves splayed out around her head like a halo, she seductively bites her lip and rests a delicate hand on her stomach, just above her pubic area.

_ Brooke: you look so pretty, baby girl _

As soon as the little delivered symbol appears under her message she gets a facetime call from Vanessa.

“Hello, lover,” Vanessa answers, smiling dopily like she’s a little wine drunk.

“Hi, baby. Are you tipsy?” Brooke asks, smiling back.

“Maybeee,” she giggles playfully. Brooke laughs and shakes her head.

“I miss you, Nessa.”

“Miss you too, Mommy,” she says, panning the camera down her body.

“So sexy, baby. You wanna touch yourself for me? Hmm?”

“Yes, mama, please.”

“Hmm, I think you can wait a bit? Don’t you think, princess?”

Vanessa whines a bit but doesn’t protest any further.

“Yes, mommy.”

“There’s my good girl, lemme see that pretty little body of yours, darling.”

Vanessa angles get phone camera down, slower this time, while Brooke watches intently, humming in appreciation. She’d give anything to have Vanessa here with her, writhing on her fingers and moaning prettily.

“You wanna go get a toy, baby?”

A blush creeps up on Vanessa’s cheeks, they’d never done this over the phone thing before. They never really had a reason to, one usually following close behind the other. Never being apart for more than a day and never at night in the past five years has really made it hard for Vanessa to cope, the blonde always on her mind. But, Brooke can’t say Vanessa isn’t always on her mind too. 

“Don’t be shy, honey. It’s just me, no need to be embarrassed. Go find a toy to use and hurry back,” Brooke demands softly. Vanessa whines but does as she’s told and comes back into focus a moment later with a lengthy, curved dildo. 

“That’s the one you wanna use?” Brooke asks, checking in even if she’s not there physically.

“Yea, mommy. Wanna use this one,” she pants, already worked up and she hasn’t even been given permission to touch herself yet. Brooke chuckles.

“You need it bad, huh, baby?”

“Yea, so bad. I wish you were here,” she whines.

“I wish I was there too. If I was there I’d lay you out on the bed and kiss you all over, appreciating my pretty baby girl.”

Vanessa whines pitifully.   
“Can I touch now, mommy?”

Brooke tuts, “Be patient, baby. You’ll get to touch soon, don’t worry.”

Vanessa huffs a breath, “fine.”

“Good girl. Now, where was I? Ah, so I’d kiss your pretty body all over, moving lower and lower until my mouth reaches your pussy. You’d already be so wet for me, right baby girl? Are you really wet for me now?”

“Fuck, yeah. I think I ruined these panties.”

“That’s what I like to hear, angel. When I’d reach your pussy I’d lick you over your panties until you’re begging for more.”

Brooke uses one hand to hold her phone so Vanessa can see her face, but her other hand is plunged into her panties, rubbing herself in slow circles.

“Oh god, mommy. Can I please touch myself? I’ve been such a good girl. I wanted to touch myself so bad last night, but I didn’t. Wanna be so good for you, mama.”

“You’re such a good girl, you can touch now, but I want you to follow my instructions. Got it?”

Vanessa gasps in delight at the prospect of finally taking care of the want growing in between her legs.

“Yes, mommy,” she answers.

“Ok, I want you to put your phone down, you can just use my voice, yeah?”

Brooke waits to speak again until only an unfamiliar ceiling fan comes into view.

“Wait, V, why are you in the guest bedroom?”

Vanessa whines a bit that Brooke has paused whatever is going on to ask such a dumb question.

“Can’t sleep in our bed without you, it’s too big,” she snaps quickly like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Hey, don’t be a brat. I was just asking you a question.”

“Sorry, but I need you so bad.”

“I know, baby, I know. I bet you’re just aching for me, aren’t you? My poor little princess,” Brooke purrs, “okay, so now I want you to take your panties off.”

Vanessa shimmies out of the damp garment and tosses it to the floor beside the bed.

“Are they off, angel?”

“Uh-huh, yes, mommy.”

“Okay, you need to use your words so I know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah..”

“Now I want you to open yourself up. Start with one finger and don’t touch your clit, can’t have my baby bein’ greedy when I’m not there to put her in her place.”

Vanessa slips a finger in, the most delicious sound leaving her red lips.

“Okay, now fuck yourself.”

She does just that, pumping one finger in and out until she’s prompted to add another, although she still can’t touch her clit. The low gasps from Vanessa encourage Brooke as she touches herself as well. She imagines the small Latina sat in her lap and squirming on her fingers until she’s a sobbing, whining mess. 

“You open enough, babydoll? You ready for your toy?”

“Yeah, I’m so ready,” she says, eagerly.

“Good, I want you to lube it up and slowly put it in that pretty little pussy of yours.”

Vanessa does as she’s told, lubing up the toy and slowly pushing the toy past her lips and into her cunt, gasping and moaning all the while. When it’s in she feels so full and because the toy is curved, the silicone head of it brushes right at her g-spot.

“Is it in, baby?”

“Yeah, fuck, can I move? Please,” she pleads.

“Go ahead, baby, but go slow. I don’t want you to hurt tomorrow.”

Vanessa nods, even though Brooke can’t even see her. She slowly pulls the toy out of herself and pushes back in, her back arching slightly as the toy stretches her pussy.

“How does it feel, honey? Tell mommy how good it feels.”

“Oh fuck feels so good mommy. It’s stretchin’ me out so good, feels so nice. The only thing that’d make it better was if it was you fuckin’ me.”

Brooke rubs her cunt languidly as Vanessa talks filthily to her.

“Faster, baby.”

Vanessa obeys and bottoms out and pushes back in at a faster pace, still not as fast as she’d like, but this was definitely doing it for her, the deep and long strokes making her feel full and satisfied. Brooke rubs herself faster too so she can meet up with her lover’s pace.

“Go faster, I wanna hear your wet cunt gettin’ fucked.”

Vanessa moans clamorously and fucks herself faster, the sound of her wet cunt echoing in Brooke’s head as she rubs herself close to orgasm.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close, are you? Wanna come with you.”

“Yeah, mommy I’m close, fuck.”

“That’s my girl. Ask to come and you can, baby girl.”

Vanessa throws her head back and whines as she tries to find the words she needs in order to come.

“Can I come? Fuck, mommy, please? Need it so bad, haven’t come since you left. I need it so badly,” she whimpers, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Rub your clit for me too,” Brooke says, ignoring Vanessa’s cries for mercy. 

“Oh god..,” she moans as her fingers come in contact with her clit. She rubs herself and fucks herself at the same time. For a brief second, she worries she’ll blackout and die without Brooke even being there. But, Brooke’s high pitched moans melt her worries away and encourage her to fuck herself faster and harder.

“Fuck, Ness. I’m gonna come. Come for me, baby, come  _ with _ me.”

Brooke comes first and the barely a second later Vanessa is moaning brokenly as she comes with Brooke’s name on her lips. Both girls rub themselves through their orgasms, chasing each aftershock. Brooke can tell Vanessa’s done when her breath slows.

“Can I see you again, angel?” she asks. Vanessa picks up her phone and smiles sleepily at the blonde woman on her screen.

“That was good, I still miss you though,” Vanessa whispers. Brooke smiles at her.

“I know. I miss you too and I can’t wait to come home to you and fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name.”

Vanessa laughs and then yawns immediately after.

“Seems like you’re a bit tired there, love,” Brooke says, lovingly.

“Yeah. I am. Can you talk to me while I fall asleep?”

“Of course, princess,” Brooke replies. 

She talks about everything and nothing, her soothing timbre lulling the younger girl to sleep, her even breaths and soft snores giving her away.   
“Goodnight, love you,” Brooke whispers to the sleeping girl who's hundreds of miles away before giving into sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> I'm posting two days in a row bc I start classes again on Monday so who knows when I'll post after this weekend. But anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and feedback of any kind is appreciated!


	17. only fireworks when you and I collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the girl's 5th dating anniversary and they real cute.
> 
> Title from 'Looking for America' by Lana del Rey

“Happy anniversary, baby girl,” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear, waking her from her slumber. Vanessa hums and turns around to face her.

“Happy anniversary,” she says back, a huge warm smile spreading across her face. Brooke leans in to kiss her despite both of them having morning breath.

“I love you,” Brooke says, a smile just as big as Vanessa’s spreading across her features as well.

“I love you more,” Vanessa replies, scooching even closer to her, draping a leg over her waist.

They spend the whole day cuddling and exchanging ‘I love you’s’ and sweet gestures before it’s time to get ready for their dinner reservations. They get ready separately and meet each other in the living room.

“You look gorgeous,” Vanessa muses, taking in the blonde’s appearance. She wears a silky emerald green gown with her hair twisted up into some fancy updo.

“And you look absolutely stunning,” Brooke says back, stepping closer to her to admire her makeup, which is done sleek and fierce and pairs well with the sparkly red strapless gown with a high slit that shows off her tan leg. Vanessa puckers her lips for a kiss to which Brooke accepts, both being mindful not to ruin the other’s lipstick.

“Let’s go, baby. We don’t wanna be late,” Brooke tells her. She leads Vanessa out to the street where a fancy black limo is parked with a handsome man in a suit standing with the door open. Vanessa squeals and launches herself in Brooke’s arms. Brooke smiles and leads her the open door and ushers her in. 

“What’s all this for?” Vanessa asks, beaming as if her smile alone wasn’t enough to make Brooke do anything she wanted.

“It’s five years, this is a big one. And I just wanted to see you smile,” Brooke says, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

“I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby girl. Now we’ve got about half an hour ride to the other side of town,” Brooke husks, her hand traveling up the slit of her dress. Vanessa sucks in a breath.

“You like that, baby? You want mommy to touch you?”

“Yeah, please,” she says, breathlessly. 

“That’s my good girl,” she purrs, hand stroking over her panties, “so wet for me, baby. Good thing I brought you an extra pair.”

Vanessa snorts, of course, Brooke actually had plans to fuck her in the limo and thought ahead and brought her an extra pair of panties.

“What? Were you gonna sit at dinner with damp panties?” 

“No, mommy,” she whispers, her voice getting breathier as Brooke rubs her through the soft lace.

“You wanna take these off now, princess?” Brooke says, her fingers hooking onto one side of her panties. 

“Yeah, mommy, fuck.”

Vanessa lifts her hips off the seat, allowing Brooke to pull down the constricting fabric.

“Here, sit sideways on my lap,” Brooke suggests, the position giving her easier access. Vanessa sits carefully on her lap, careful not to crumple either of their dresses. Brooke’s will get a little wrinkled anyhow as Vanessa squirms in her lap, but that’s neither here nor there. 

“Be a good girl for mommy,” Brooke says as Vanessa starts to whine into her neck.

“Please,” she whimpers. Brooke softly kisses her temple and slips a hand in between her thighs. Her fingers come in contact with her wet heat and Vanessa’s breath leaves her. She lazily rubs her to climax, whispering praises into the shell of her ear. Vanessa’s orgasm comes and gently washes over her as she clings to Brooke, who strokes her back idly with her other hand.

“Thank you, mama,” Vanessa breathes.

“There’s plenty more where that came from, angel,” she promises.

Dinner is wonderful, they gorge themselves on fancy meals and too much expensive wine. Then they exchange gifts, Brooke gives Vanessa a voucher for a luxurious spa day for either the two of them or her and a friend, but Vanessa will choose Brooke. She’ll always choose Brooke. And Vanessa gives Brooke a beautiful gold necklace with an elegant “V” hanging from the delicate chain. 

“Do you like it? I know you’re not big on jewelry but I just thought it was pretty and you can always have a piece of me with you.”

“Nessa, I love it,” she replies, “will you put it on me?”

Vanessa smiles, relief washing over her features knowing that Brooke likes her gift. She stands and clasps the necklace around Brooke’s elegant neck, placing a kiss on the back of it, right where the clasp sits.

After gifts they finish the bottle of wine and pay the bill. They stumble into the waiting limo outside. Tipsy kisses and touches are shared the whole way home.

Vanessa barely gets the front door open before Brooke has her pressed against the wall in their foyer, hands grabbing wherever they can reach and lips leaving nude lipstick prints all over Vanessa’s golden skin.

“Wait, Mami. I have another present for you,” Vanessa rasps, regretfully pushing Brooke off of her, “go wait in the bedroom for me? I’ll be up there soon.”

Brooke eyes her suspiciously but goes upstairs anyway, assuming the wait would be so so worth it. 

Vanessa takes her time getting ready in the downstairs bathroom, having brought all her things down the night before in preparation. She applies fresh lipstick, combs through her hair, and puts on a new lingerie set. This one’s a soft blue and leaves little to the imagination, the sheer fabric of the bralette showing her nipples completely. Then, she fastens something around her neck and takes a final glance in the mirror before padding up the stairs. She stops at the top and yells for Brooke to close her eyes as she enters. Brooke chuckles, her girl always making everything so dramatic, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She closes her eyes and listens to Vanessa slowly and quietly enter the room. Vanessa walks over to the bed and straddles Brooke’s lap from where she’s sat against the headboard. She places a delicate kiss to Brooke’s cheek.

“You can open your eyes now, Mami,” she purrs against Brooke’s cheek. She quickly obliges, eager to see what her baby put on for her. The sight of Vanessa knocks all traces of air from her lungs, her eyes focused on her neck, where a pretty collar sits.

“Baby is that…? Is that the collar I gave you the first time we…,” Brooke asks, stunned. She figured they’d lost it in the midst of all the traveling they’d done over the years. 

“Yeah, I found it in one of the old suitcases,” Vanessa says, blushing. Although, the collar had only been worn during less than holy activities the sight of it nearly brings Brooke to tears. She thinks about where they were and who they were all those years ago. Vanessa was nervous and shy and Brooke was well...Brooke was dating her father and hating herself every second of every day. 

“Are you okay, B? Why are you crying? This didn’t bring back bad memories, did it? Shit, I’m sorry I’ll take it off,” Vanessa rambles, hands flying to the back of her neck to unclasp the collar. Brooke reaches up to stop her.

“No, Ness, I love it. I was just thinking about all those years ago and how we met under not the best circumstances but you’re still the best thing that’s ever fucking happened to me.”

Now it’s Vanessa’s turn to start tearing up.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babydoll.”

Vanessa smiles and throws her arms around the blonde’s neck, leaning in to kiss her. Brooke enthusiastically kisses back, their sweet kiss soon turning passionate and lust-fueled as Vanessa slowly grinds her hips on Brooke’s lap and whimpers into her mouth. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Brooke pants, out of breath from being kissed senseless. Vanessa thinks for a moment then smiles bashfully. 

“Can I ride your fingers, Mami?”

Vanessa bites her lip and looks up at Brooke through her long lashes and how could Brooke possibly resist doing whatever she wanted when she looked at her like that? Brooke’s the dominant one but they both know Vanessa has Brooke wrapped around her pretty little finger, not that Brooke minded one bit though.

“Of course, pretty girl,” she replies, lips finding their way to the most sensitive spot on her neck, sucking a small constellation of bruises on their way. Vanessa whines and moans as Brooke takes her apart with each little touch. By the time her hand has made it’s way to the younger girl’s waist, she’s squirming uncomfortably, her unbridled desire proving to be too much to handle.

“Please,” she gasps, hands fisting in Brooke’s hair.

“Hmm, are you gonna be a good girl for me? I wanna spoil you, but only if you behave,” she tuts.

“Yes, mommy,” she confirms, her grip on Brooke’s hair loosening until her hands are slack at the nape of her neck.

“That’s my good girl, always such a good girl for me.”

Vanessa’s whole body heats up at the praise, as much as she loves Brooke being rough with her and calling her filthy things, she loves it most when Brooke says she’s her good girl and praises her for it.

“You like that? Hmm, my pretty baby, you like it when mommy tells you what a good girl you are?”

Vanessa whines high in her throat and nods.

“Good girls use their words, angel,” Brooke gently but sternly reminds her.

“Yeah, I like being your good girl, mommy. Love being good for you.”

“Oh, I know you do, princess. I’m gonna absolutely spoil you tonight. Would you like mommy to do that, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, mommy. Please,” Vanessa breathes.

“Okay, lift your hips for me, baby girl.”   
Vanessa slides her panties down before lifting her hips as Brooke requested. Brooke’s fingers circles at Vanessa’s entrance, reveling in how slick with wetness she is.

“Look at you, already so wet for me. You can sit back down now, doll.”

Vanessa makes no qualms about that and quickly sits back, Brooke’s fingers nestled deep inside of her. She throws her head back in pleasure and lets out a sinful moan, one that heats Brooke up from the inside out. Once Vanessa’s comfortable with the sudden intrusion and the stretch that comes with it she starts to gently grind down, pushing Brooke’s fingers deeper inside of her.

“So pretty like this, you look so pretty movin’ on mommy’s fingers like that,” Brooke purrs, the sweetness in her voice making Vanessa’s heart soar involuntarily. The tall blonde might actually be the death of her someday, she’s either gonna fuck her so hard she actually dies or she’s gonna melt into a puddle at Brooke’s sweet doting. Her thoughts of her own demise at Brooke’s hands are suddenly interrupted as Brooke wiggles her fingers inside of her, her fingertips just shy of brushing her spot. The slight pleasure derived from the small brush of her fingertips encourages Vanessa to fuck herself harder and faster onto the older woman’s fingers. She bounces up and down, her breasts in the unsupportive bralette bouncing with her. Brooke can’t keep her eyes of Vanessa’s tits, she longs to feel the girl squirm as she sucked a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, that always drove Vanessa mad. She grabs onto Vanessa’s hips, stilling her enough so that Brooke can do exactly what she set her mind to. She allows Vanessa to grind as she licks over her clothed tits, her nipples hardening at the contact even though Brooke’s tongue has made no actual contact with them. Like Brooke expected, Vanessa squirms and moans loudly as Brooke worships her breasts with her mouth. Vanessa clumsily reaches behind herself, attempting to undo the clasps on the bralette. When she’s unsuccessful the second time Brooke reaches behind her with her one available hand and expertly undoes the clasp, then she sucks one of Vanessa’s bare nipples into her mouth with no preamble, the bud hardening even more.

“So gorgeous, my gorgeous girl,” she says into her skin.

Vanessa whines incoherently, mumbling something akin to ‘more’. And who is Brooke to deny her, so she lifts her head from her breasts and allows for Vanessa to continue bouncing quickly, Brooke’s fingers jabbing her spot with an easy crook of her fingers. She allows her to move at her own pace until Vanessa’s clenching around her fingers and moaning wantonly. Brooke grips her hips, yet again making her come to almost a complete stop. Brooke moves a hand from her hip to her neck where she turns the silver pendant on Vanessa’s neck in her fingers. She smiles softly as she reads the word etched into it, ‘ _ Mommy’s’.  _

“You should be wearing this all the time, angel. You’re  _ mine,” _ she rasps.   
“I’m yours,” repeats Vanessa, her voice a little hoarse and scratchy. Brooke pulls Vanessa closer by the collar and whispers hotly in her ear, “keep grinding for me baby, until you come. You don’t need to ask for it tonight, just fuck yourself on mommy’s fingers until you come.” Vanessa continues her needy movements, rocking back and forth on Brooke’s fingers like she was told. Brooke yanks on her collar again, pulling her closer in order to capture her lips in a kiss. They kiss messily and needily until Vanessa’s whimpering into Brooke’s mouth. She circles her hips a few more times before she clenches down hard onto her fingers, a gush of wetness seeping out into Brooke’s lap. Vanessa stops her movements to catch her breath as her orgasm comes to a jerky halt. She throws her arms around Brooke’s neck again and buries her face there, inhaling the heady scent of sweat mixed with Brooke’s favorite flowery perfume. Vanessa slowly slides off of Brooke’s fingers, immediately grabbing her hand to suck the taste of herself off of her fingers.

“Thank you, mommy,” she says, looking up at Brooke with those big brown eyes,” it’s your turn now. Can I eat you out? Please, mommy.”

And again, how in the world could she say no to Vanessa? Especially not when she’s practically begging Brooke to let her eat her out.

“Of course, darling, whatever you want,” she confirms, watching intently as Vanessa makes herself comfortable between her legs. Once comfortable she eats Brooke’s pussy like she’s on death row and this is her last meal, leaving the older woman bucking her hips wildly and moaning like the tall blonde pornstar she is. Vanessa pulls two orgasms out of Brooke before she’s shrinking away from Vanessa’s touch since she’s so sensitive. When Brooke catches her breath she motions for Vanessa to come lay with her. She crawls up to where Brooke’s head is and curls around her, throwing a leg over hers. Brooke places a protective arm around Vanessa’s waist, the weight of her arm tethering her to earth and keeping her from floating too far away from her in subspace. They’re both sated and sleepy, perfectly content with ending their night like this, quiet and in love. Vanessa snuggles deeper into her and places a kiss wherever she can.

“I love you, mommy. Happy anniversary,” Vanessa says, a loud yawn escaping her mouth after. Brooke chuckles and ruffles her hair slightly.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Happy anniversary here’s to five more and five more after that and then five more…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels,  
> Hope you enjoyed this and sorry this took so long to post but I'm a busy woman now that I'm back at university :/  
> Anyways thank you for feedback and all that good stuff, it's very much appreciated <3


	18. your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just me projecting all my romantic future wedding fantasies onto B and V because marriage and being in love are my true kinks. :-)
> 
> Title from "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last

Ever since she was a little girl Vanessa’s always fantasized about getting married in the fall when the trees change color and the weather is nice enough to have the wedding outdoors. But, she chose to live in Florida where no such thing happens. Luckily, her future wife hailed from Canada, where fall was everything Vanessa dreamt of as a girl. They pay to fly Vanessa’s side of the family to the outskirts of Toronto, where Brooke’s family already resided. On a cool October morning, Vanessa finds herself in a small building, where just outside laid an apple orchard where Brooke used to spend a lot of time as a child, being fussed over by her mom, Silky, and Akeria as they put the finishing touches on her makeup and hair.

“Are you nervous, Mija?” her mom asks as she carefully places a curled strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear.

Vanessa takes a deep breath. She’s never wanted something more than this, but her stomach twists in knots anyway.

“A little,” she admits. Silky hushes her.

“I ain’t never seen anyone look at anyone else the way that tall blonde bitch looks at you. She loves you, you love her. You’ll be fine.”

“It’s not that. I just want everything to be perfect.”

“And it will be. Now let’s get you in that dress," Akeria squeals excitedly.

Vanessa smiles gratefully and takes a deep breath as her mother unzips the garment bag containing her dress. 

  
  


Brooke’s mother cries when she sees her daughter in her wedding dress. She looks stunning in her sleek white dress, that hugs her curves in all the right places and her blonde hair twisted up into a sleek bun on top of her head, with a sheer white veil pinned underneath. 

“I’ve been waiting for this day for forever it seems,” she chuckles through tears. Brooke smiles bashfully and hugs her mother.

“You really do look beautiful, Brooke. I’m so happy for you. Now let's get you married,” she says, holding her daughter at an arm's length away, admiring her beauty.

Brooke swallows a lump in her throat and takes a deep breath. She would be walking down the aisle first. Not only because it’s what Vanessa wanted, but also because she couldn’t imagine not seeing Vanessa being walked down the aisle towards her. 

“You ready, baby?” her mom asks. Brooke nods and smiles nervously as Mrs.Hytes grabs a hold of her arm and opens the doors. Everything beyond the doors is so beautiful. The apple trees she used to climb as a child are strung with twinkling lights that she knew would make Vanessa’s golden skin sparkle underneath them. In the middle of two of the biggest trees stands an archway made of orange, yellow, and red leaves that match their surrounding scenery. On either side of the altar, chairs sit in rows, with their families sat waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. Brooke’s family, full of tall blondes sit on the right, while Vanessa’s, much larger, and more eccentric family sit to the left. The music suddenly gets louder and Brooke feels all eyes on her. Kameron, who’s her maid of honor already stands at the altar, smiling at her friend. Brooke and her mom walk slowly and gracefully, the gracefulness Brooke had was clearly inherited from her mother. When they get to the altar Mrs. Hytes gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek and whispers words of luck into her ear. When Brooke’s mother takes her seat, the music gets louder again. And Brooke knows it’s time. 

Suddenly, she’s trembling with nerves. But, all that gets thrown out the window when the doors open to reveal Vanessa and her mother. Vanessa is always stunning, but today is different. Her dark hair falls in delicate curls down her back and her flowy white princess dress contrasts beautifully with her golden skin. She’s glowing in every sense of the word. Despite the loud piano music Brooke’s world is silent, all she can focus on is the woman walking slowly towards her to the beat of the music. Brooke thinks it’s entirely too slow, all she wants is for Vanessa to be close enough to touch. Finally, she’s just a step away and she can see how Vanessa’s eyes are glossed over with tears. Of course, Vanessa would be crying already, but Brooke wouldn’t want it any other way. Vanessa’s mother guides her daughter’s hands into Brooke’s and kisses her daughter on the cheek, whispering something in Spanish before she turns away to head to her seat in the front row. Once her mother is situated in her seat the minister clears his throat. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Miss Vanessa Mateo and Miss Brooke Lynn Hytes. Welcome family and friends, we’re so glad you could all make it. Today is the beginning of a remarkable journey for this couple. Drawing on their mutual admiration, respect, and trust, they are ready to embark on the next chapter in their lives. We celebrate the love and light evident in their relationship and wish them well on this joyous occasion. ”

Brooke and Vanessa stare into each other’s eyes, almost completely forgetting anyone else around them. They barely register the words being spoken by the minister until his focus is on them, rather than the crowd as a whole.

“I will now invite the couple to share their vows with one another. Brooke and Vanessa, the promises you make today are sacred; they are the groundwork from which your marriage will grow and blossom over time. Brooke, would you like to begin first?”

Brooke’s hands shake a little as she clears her throat and unfolds the piece of paper in her shaking hands. 

With a deep breath she begins, “Vanessa, I’d known since the day we met that you were gonna be something special. You’re loud and brash and completely and utterly carefree and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I promise to hold you, love you, cherish you, and cook dinner every night so you don’t burn our house down,” she pauses to let out a small laugh before beginning again,” and  I promise to love you with all my heart, from now until eternity. I can’t wait to finally be your wife. ” Brooke finally was able to look up from her piece of paper into Vanessa’s brown eyes. Vanessa’s previous tears, which just threatened to spill over, were now rolling down her cheeks. Brooke gives Vanessa’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

The minister smiles brightly at her before turning his attention to Vanessa.

“Vanessa, your turn,” he says. She nods and unfolds the piece of paper in her own hand, then immediately folds it back up in favor of looking into Brooke’s eyes as she speaks.

“Brooke, you know I ain’t too good at words, so you know I was over in struggle city trying to write this, and even after rewriting and rewriting again, nothing sounds right. It still doesn’t feel right, but fuck it,  _ I love you _ . I love you so much and I grow to love you more and more every day. I don’t think there’s been a day that has gone by where I haven’t been incredibly proud of being with you and being in love with you. I’m so in love with you and the life we have built together and I am eternally grateful that we get to continue building our life together.”

Now it’s Brooke’s turn to cry. She sniffles loudly as Vanessa gives her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“That was lovely, ladies. Now let us proceed,” says the minister. Brooke and Vanessa join hands again as the minister begins to speak.

“Brooke, before your family and friends, do you take Vanessa as your beloved wife, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, and sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Brooke answers truthfully.

“Vanessa, before your family and friends, do you take Brooke as your beloved wife, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, and sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

There’s not a dry eye in the house by this point, everyone seemingly dabbing at their eyes. The minister extends a hand, signaling for Vanessa’s tiny nephew to come walk over with the rings that are displayed on a cute white pillow. He carries it to them and allows each girl to bend down and take their respective rings. Vanessa ruffles the little boy’s hair and thanks him in Spanish, earning her a sparkling grin. 

“Wedding rings are a traditional symbol of the strength of the bond between two soulmates. This bond is never broken, and continues in a perpetual circle, glowing with the warmth and eternal light of two souls in a perfect union. By wearing these rings, you will always be reminded of the connection you share and the vows you have made today. Brooke Lynn, please repeat after me. I, Brooke Lynn, present you with this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love. Let it never lose its luster, just as my love for you will never fade.”

Brooke repeats the minister’s words perfectly, her voice never wavering. She was as sure as ever this is what she wanted from her life, Vanessa was  _ who _ she wanted. She takes Vanessa’s smaller hand in hers and slips the ring onto her left hand. The rings they chose were simple in comparison to the sparkling engagement ring Brooke gave to her, but they both loved their rings and the tiny diamonds circling the perimeter of it. The minister smiles and turns his attention to Vanessa.

“Now, Vanessa, repeat after me, I Vanessa, present you with this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love. Let it never lose its luster, just as my love for you will never fade.”

Vanessa repeats the words just as confidently as Brooke had, her eyes never leaving Brooke’s as she takes her hand and slips the ring onto her finger.

“ Vanessa and  Brooke , I happily pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss ,” the minister says. Brooke barely lets him finish speaking before she’s grabbing Vanessa’s face in her hands and kissing her deeply and lovingly. 

“I love you, so much,” Brooke whispers against Vanessa’s lips. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, I give you Mrs. and Mrs. Mateo-Hytes!”

The crowd erupts in cheers as Brooke pulls Vanessa in for another kiss. 

The rest of the night goes by way too quickly, at least according to Brooke and Vanessa. They dance the night away in each other’s arms, stealing kisses when they thought no one was watching, although Vanessa's mother definitely caught quite a few of those "private" kisses on camera. Neither of them is perfect, but one thing they know for sure was that this night sure was and they wouldn't have changed a thing.

Later that night, Brooke carries Vanessa over the threshold of their home and carries her to bed. She lays her down gently and peels off the shorter white dress she chose for the reception, leaving Vanessa squirming with anticipation. Brooke takes a second to unzip and step out of her own dress and then positions herself back on top of Vanessa. She grabs Vanessa’s wrists and holds them above her head, but only so she can intertwine their fingers together.

“You’ve made me the happiest woman alive,” she whispers into Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa only smiles and cranes her head up to kiss Brooke. She kisses back slowly, her movements full of love and passion. They kiss for what seems like hours, just getting acquainted with one another like it was their first time all over again. They kiss and kiss until Vanessa’s hips start to move involuntarily. She’d love to just lay there and kiss Brooke for ages, but her heart isn’t the only part of her with needs. Brooke chuckles lightly and pulls herself away from Vanessa, much to the smaller girl’s dismay. Vanessa protests lightly with an intelligible whine that Brooke ignores.

“Hold on, baby, I’m just gonna go get something for us.”

She heads into the closet and comes back moments later, with their strap harness secured around her hips. She makes her way back to Vanessa and returns to her favorite place, which is on top of Vanessa, boxing the smaller girl in.

“Would you like mommy to fuck you, sweetheart?”

“Yea, mommy. Please..”

Brooke rewards her for using her manners and leans down to place hot, open-mouthed kisses all over her exposed neck and chest, one hand placed above Vanessa’s head, holding herself up while her other drew random patterns on Vanessa's inner thigh, slowly inching closer to the apex of her thighs. Vanessa sucks a breath in when Brooke's fingers reach her heat and begin to rub her center slowly over her panties. She can already feel how wet she is.

"Look at you, my sweet girl, all wet and sweet for me. Should we get those panties out of the way now, hmm?"

"Yea, take them off, mommy. Please," she whines.

"Good girl, keep using your manners and you can have whatever you want. Does that sound good, angel?"

Vanessa agrees with no problem and Brooke moves away from her so she can pull her panties down. As soon as her panties are off, her legs part and Brooke makes herself at home in between her legs. She begins by kissing and lightly nipping up her calves and thighs. With one last kiss to her inner thigh, she slowly licks up Vanessa's slit, the younger girl gripping the sheets already. Brooke slowly licks into her, her tongue alternating between flicking lightly over her clit and opening up her entrance. Vanessa moans and whines, her body responding to every touch Brooke gives her. She almost blacks out when Brooke sucks her clit into her mouth and traces two fingers at her entrance, slowly pushing them inside her, letting her get used to the slight stretch. Brooke continues to suck at her bundle of nerves and scissors her fingers in and out, opening her up. Vanessa clenches tight around her fingers and throws an arm over her eyes as she comes. Instead of stopping or even slowing down Brooke stands and positions the head of her strap right at Vanessa's pussy. She grabs Vanessa's hand and intertwines their fingers together yet again as she slowly pushes into her, her back arching in the process. 

"Does that feel good, baby girl? Tell mommy how nice she makes you feel," Brooke purrs. 

"You feel so nice in me, mommy. Makin' me feel so good and so full. Love your dick so much," Vanessa rambles. Brooke thrusts into her, slow and deep, a departure from the hard fast strokes she usually opts for when she fucks Vanessa with the strap. She bottoms out again and pushes deep into Vanessa, hitting her spot with enough precision and force to make Vanessa's toes curl.

"So pretty like this, my baby always looks so pretty while she takes mommy's cock. My pretty girl," Brooke whispers, her hips picking up the pace slightly.

"Mmm, mommy. Please," Vanessa whimpers.

"Please what, baby? You need to come again, hmm?"

"Yeah, fuck. Please, I need it."

"Good girl, using your manners again. Go ahead, angel, come for me." 

With one last thrust of her hips, Brooke has Vanessa coming undone underneath her, panting and whining as Brooke slowly fucks her through her orgasm until she's fully fucked out. Brooke pulls out and abandons the harness on the floor in favor of crawling up the bed to her wife. She gathers Vanessa in her arms once she's settled in, nestled close to her favorite person. Brooke peppers short kisses all over her face while Vanessa giggles. Even after two orgasms Vanessa still seems to have energy, nothing being able to bring her down from her high as she flips them over so she's on top and sits herself down on Brooke's hips. Vanessa lets her hands roam, fingers ghosting over Brooke's tits and down her torso before she reaches the waistband of Brooke's lace panties.

"Baby, you don't have to if you're tired or anything," Brooke tells her.

"Shh, I wanna take care of my wife," Vanessa purrs, and who is Brooke to deny her that. Vanessa wiggles off of her so she can settle between Brooke's long legs. Hooking her thumbs onto the sides of her panties Vanessa takes off her underwear in one swift movement and immediately replaces the fabric with her mouth. Brooke's hands thread through her hair as she desperately pushes Vanessa closer and closer. If Vanessa was in a bratty mood she'd pull away, teasing Brooke mercilessly, but tonight all she wanted was to care for the woman she loved, so she parts her lips with her tongue and licks into her softly. She licks into her hole until she feels Brooke's velvety walls clenching around her tongue. It's then when she moves her tongue up to her clit and pushes a finger inside of her. Vanessa works her over slowly until Brooke comes twice with Vanessa's name on her lips. When Brooke comes down Vanessa emerges from between her legs and wipes her chin with the back of her hand and collapses next to Brooke, who pulls her closer and closer until they're flush up against one another, skin on skin. Vanessa snuggles even closer too, wanting to practically melt into her wife. They stay there and bask in the silent, post-coital afterglow until Vanessa yawns. Brooke smiles lovingly at her and kisses her temple.

"Go to sleep, baby girl. I love you," Brooke says, softly. 

"Goodnight, I love you too," Vanessa replies back, her voice sounding sleepier and sleepier with each word.

"I'm so glad you're my wife," Brooke whispers into her hair as soft snores begin to escape the smaller girl's lips. Brooke kisses her temple one last time before her mind gets foggy as she succumbs to her sleepiness and falls asleep tangled up with the light of her life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting and all that good stuff! I think this may be the last time I write for this verse unless something really compelling comes to my mind, but I just feel like it's all getting a bit repetitive and whatnot. I haven't decided if this is it or not, but just a heads up if it is! But again tysm for reading all of this garbage I wrote, I appreciate every nice thing that yall have said<3


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going through the document that I wrote this whole series on and I found this lil Drabble that I never posted so uhh...here I guess

The first time they’re _almost_ caught Vanessa is sat straddling Brooke’s legs while Brooke sits propped up against Vanessa’s headboard. They’re kissing lazily when a firm knock is heard from the other side of the door.

“Vanessa, can I come in?” Her dad asks.

“Shit,” Vanessa gasps as she clambers off Brooke’s lap.

“Uh hold on, I’m getting dressed,” she replies, hurriedly.

Brooke jumps off the bed and throws herself to the floor and slides underneath the bed.

“Bitch, what the fuck? Why not the closet?” Vanessa whisper yells.

“Just let him in,” Brooke hisses.

“Come in,” Vanessa says, louder. The door opens and her father walks in, still dressed in his work clothes.

“Hey, V,” he says enthusiastically, sitting on the edge of the same bed that Vanessa was just making out with his girlfriend on.

“What’s up, dad?”

“I just wanted to come see how you’re doing, I feel like I never see you. You only come out of your room when Brooke’s here,” he replies, “I’m really glad you two are getting to be such good friends, by the way.”

Brooke snorts under the bed, earning herself a sharp kick from Vanessa, who coughs awkwardly to cover it up. Her dad looks at her with a puzzled look on his face, but brushes it off, not even wanting to question what his daughter is up to. 

“What’s that on your chin?” he says, pointing to a spot on her chin. Vanessa peers into the mirror and notices a streak of ruby red lipstick smeared just underneath her lips, the same shade Brooke always wears. Thank god he’s a man and would never put two and two together, but the comment still makes Vanessa’s heart rate pick up a bit.

“I uh, I was taking off my makeup before you came in, I guess I just missed a bit,” she chuckles, reaching for the makeup wipes that sat on her vanity. She wipes at the stain on her chin and turns back to face her dad.

“Sooo, is that all you needed? To say hi?” Vanessa says, sounding a little harsher than she meant to. 

“I’m just trying to be nice, Ness,” he sighs. Vanessa stiffens at the use of the nickname, the nickname only Brooke’s ever used for her.

“Don’t call me that,” she scoffs. 

“Ok fine,  _ Vanessa _ , I was just trying to be nice, you know?”

“Now just isn’t a good time. I kind of have a headache,” she lies through her teeth. In reality she was just itching to get back on Brooke’s lap and kiss her silly.

“Ok, I guess. I think Brooke is coming over for dinner, so I’ll see you then I suppose,” he says, turning on his heel and walking out the door, shutting it behind him. When the coast is clear Brooke emerges from under the bed. 

“Well that was a close one ,” Brooke whispers as she pulls Vanessa back on the bed and on top of her. Vanessa hums in agreement, kissing Brooke’s cheek. They stay that way for a moment, feeling each other’s nervous erratic heartbeats slow down as they calm one another with warm kisses and caresses.  


Vanessa’s the first one to break the silence.

“So I hear you’re coming over for dinner again, mamí? What’s this, the fourth time this week? You must really be likin’ someone,” she teases, looking up at Brooke through her eyelashes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Brooke giggles, craning her neck to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this lil revisit to this series :-)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
